La Alianza GrecoAmericana
by last.sentence
Summary: Aveces debes formar una alianza, para poder destruir otra, pero los problemas aparecen cuando intercambias algo mas que simple ayuda. Y ahora que se acerca el final ¿Cual sera la solucion a su problema?, ¿Seran capaces de encontarla? USAxUK, GreecexJapan
1. Las Dos Alianzas

**Notas de la Autora: **Wuju!! I'm back! Y esta vez no traigo un angst!! (Mis ultimos dos fics habian sido bastante cortavenas xD). Bueno...esta "cosa" (es muy extraña realmente xD) Es un fic que se me ocurrio un dia que me puse a pensar en lo mucho que me gusta el GreecexJapan y el AmericaxEngland...y en lo mucho que NO me gusta el EnglandxJapan....entonces...Voila! Salio esta cosa xD. Fic dedicado a mis dos parejas favoritas de Hetalia! Realmente las amo...ademas creo que falta mas amor para el GreecexJapan...pero bueno...¡Para eso estamos nosotras! XD En fin...

**Pairings!**: AmericaxEngland, GreecexJapan, EnglandxJapan (ToT), AmericaxJapan, GreecexEngland (?) y AmericaxGreece (?) En fin....tomen a esos cuatro personajes y metanlos en una licuadora...lo que les salga...aparecera en este fic xD.

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece (Por que le mundo es tan cruel!?) Si fuera mio...el GreecexJapan seria canon y Herakles y Alfred serian amigos!

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Belarus! Cabra fea ;O; me convenciste de publicar esta wea fuma! xD_

**_

* * *

_**

"La Alianza Greco – Americana"

****

Chapter 1: "Las Dos Alianzas"

- ¡Y asi damos por terminada la Conferencia de hoy!

Alfred F. Jones sonrio y aplaudió entusiasmado, mientras el resto de los paises se levantaban de sus asientos. Habia sido una reunion bastante productiva. Como siempre, el presidió el encuentro y expuso sus ideas primero, las cuales por cierto eran geniales, tan geniales, que nadie objeto, por lo que el americano llego a la conclusion de que a todos les había encantado el plan. Ademas tres naciones (De esas que nadie conoce) aceptaron instalar cadenas de McDonald's en sus territorios y nadie lo culpo del calentamiento Global ni de la crisis mundial ni de la influenza humana. Definitivamente esta había sido la mejor conferencia en años. Y para aumentar la genialidad de todo esto, Arthur Kirkland se había ausentado la mitad de la reunion.

El ingles, había salido de la sala en medio del discuso de Alfred. Según el americano esto había sido producto de que las ideas de Alfred eran simplemente perfectas, y el britanico, molesto por no poder gruñir ni reclamar como lo hacia siempre, prefirio retirarse con dignidad de la reunion. Esto hizo que el animo de Jones subiera aun mas. Ni hablar de su ego.

El rubio guardo sus documentos en su maleta (Documentos que por cierto, eran solo fotografias de Britney Spears en paños menores) y se retiro, tarareando alegremente una melodia. Ahora debia ir a buscar a Inglaterra y restregarle en la cara lo exitoso y genial que era America. Oh si...

- Jaja...¡Toma esa, Iggy! - rio el joven mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se abria los primeros botones de la camisa. Que desagradable era tenerlos abrochados hasta el cuello, se sentia como si lo estuvieran asfixiando. Ademas, jeje, Arthur se molestaria aun mas si lo veia desordenado.

Despues de caminar unos minutos por el edificio, a Alfred comenzo a llamarle la atencion el hecho de que el ingles no apareciera por ningun sitio. No estaba en los baños, ni en otras solas, ni tampoco en el café (Ni que fuera a estar ahi de todas formas). ¿Acaso era posible que el britanico se hubiese retirado asi sin mas?

- Well...lo llamare para burlarme de el cuando llegue a casa...- se dijo el americano, dispuesto a emprender la retirada cuando un par de voces provenientes del armario de la limpieza llamaron su atencion.

- Ya debe haber terminado la conferencia...No te preocupes...

Alfred dio un respingo y se acerco mas a la puerta. Aquella voz pertenecia a Arthur Kirkland. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo en el armario de escobas?

- Con mayor razon, Arthur-san ¿No cree que los demas comenzaran a sospechar?

-¿Kiku? - susurro el americano para si mismo y alzo una ceja incredulo. Esto se estaba poniendo raro ¿Que hacian Arthur y Kiku encerrados en el armario para las escobas? Y por lo que decian, debian llevar encerrados ahi desde la mitad de la conferencia...

- No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta – respondio el ingles – Todos deben haber estado muy concentrados tratando de ignorar a Alfred como para notar nuestra ausencia, Kiku...

- Como usted diga Arthur-san...

Alfred fruncio el ceño ante el comentario de Inglaterra. ¿Que se creia ese cejon para venir a decir que los demas querian ignorarlo? Ja...ya veria ese...

- Arthur-san, no se si esto sea buena idea...- la voz de Kiku saco a Alfred de sus pensamientos. El japones sonaba nervioso – Quizás...debamos dejarlo hasta aquí...

- ¿Que? Kiku...todo estara bien...¿Acaso no estas seguro de lo que sientes? - dijo suavemente el ingles, en un tono conciliador. Ah no....aqui había algo extremadamente extraño. Alfred aguzo el oido para poder oir mejor.

- Si, lo estoy...

- ¿Y?  
- Lo amo, Arthur-san...lo amo como jamas he amado a nadie, pero ¿Esta usted tambien seguro de lo que siente? Siempre lo he visto dudar y ocultar sus sentimientos...No se si sea verdad...- ante esta declaracion, los ojos de Alfred casi se salen de sus orbitas.

- Lo se...he querido negarmelo a mi mismo todo este tiempo pero...ya no puedo seguir haciendolo. Estoy seguro de que esto es amor, Kiku – Arthur dio un leve suspiro y continuo – Si tu y yo estamos seguros...¿Que es lo que nos detiene?

La quijada de Alfred ya tocaba el piso y toda la euforia que había sentido anteriormente se había disuelto por completo. ¿Que demonios era todo esto? ¿Arthur y Kiku estaban...?

- ¿Y si esto no funciona? Arthur-san, yo lo amo y no quiero perderlo....

Oh no. Ellos si estaban...

- Eso no va a pasar, Kiku...confia en mi. Todo estara bien...

El americano, aun con la boca abierta y sin querelo creer corrio en direccion opuesta al armario de la limpieza, lentamente pues sus piernas no parecian responderle. No necesitaba verlos para saber lo que estaba pasando. Alfred se sentia en shock, estaba tan impactado que no tenia la mas minima nocion de lo que estaba haciendo ni de a donde se estaba dirigiendo. En su cabeza tan solo se repetian las frases dichas por Arthur y Kiku en aquel armario.

Finalmente el joven, aun en blanco, se metio en el baño de varones. Necesitaba encerrarse en una de las cabinas y pasar un tiempo en paz para digerir la noticia. Arthur y Kiku...¿Como no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad?

- Demonios...¡debi haber visto las señales!- Alfred alzo las manos en el aire. Totalmente sorprendido, comenzo a avanzar a traves del pasillo del baño, pero justo cuando paso frente a los lavabos, se detuvo frente a algo que le llamo la atencion.

El espejo estaba roto.

Y no solamente eso. Habian pequeños trozos de vidrio por todo el piso del baño, y uno de los lavabos estaba manchado de sangre. Alfred se mordio el labio.

Luego, un golpe fuerte proviniente desde una de las cabinas hizo a Alfred dar un salto, asustado.

- ¿Quien esta ahi? - America avanzo temerosamente hacia la cabina de la que había salido el golpe – ¿Hay algui...?

Los golpes comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes. Eran como patadas, furiosas y enormes patadas ¿Y si era un loco desquiciado que había roto el espejo para obtener un trozo de vidrio y apuñalar a Alfred con el?

- Sera mejor que me...¡AHHH! - Alfred no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintio crujir los goznes de la puerta, como si esta se fuera a desprender del marco a causa de los golpes. El americano salio hecho un rayo del baño corriendo a la mayor velocidad que le permitian sus piernas con una mueca de terror en el rostro. Corrio bastante, hacia donde fuera con tal de escapar, hasta que aparecio en la azotea del edificio. Cansado, se desplomo en el piso y se aovillo, sintiendose un poco mas seguro, pero tratando a duras penas de detener los temblores que de vez en cuando recorrian su espalda ¿Y si el asesino estaba atrás de el?

- Hey...¿Estas bien? Luces enfermo...

- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

El americano pego el grito en el cielo y se dio vuelta aterrado, preparado para arrancar de nuevo pero...

- Hey...lo siento...no pretendia...asustarte.

Ese hablar pausado, ese rostro y tono somnolientos y ese inconfundible y desagradable olor a gato. "Ese tipo" ¿Como era que se llamaba? ¿Hercules? ¿Apolo? ¿Aristoteles? Bueno, era ese tipo maleducado que siempre se quedaba dormido en medio de sus importantes y maravillosos discursos y que se la pasaba rodeado de gatos que le daban alergia.

Alfred estornudo. Demonios ¿Por que tenia ese tipo que arrastrar el pelo de sus gatos por todos lados?

- Ehh...naah ¡no estoy asustado! ¡Estoy de maravilla! – sonrio - ¿Tu que haces aquí?

El griego se alzo de hombros y miro hacia el paisaje que se extendia frente a ellos.

- Vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar...O cuando tus discursos se ponen muy idiotas...

Alfred fruncio el entrecejo ante este comentario.

- ¡Hey mis discursos...!- Alfred se detuvo al notar algo fuera de lugar en el hombre que estaba a su lado. - ¿Que le paso a tu mano?

- ¿Ah? No...no es nada...- el joven oculto su mano bajo su chaqueta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido como para impedirle a Alfred ver las vendas bañadas en sangre que cubrian su piel.

- ¿Tu rompiste el espejo del baño?

Grecia levanto la mirada lentamente.

- Yo...no quize...lo lamento...fue.....fue un...arranque...

Alfred alzo una ceja, incredulo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No...nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos despues de la respuesta del helenico, hasta que de pronto este murmuro.

- Tambien los oiste ¿Cierto?

Alfred dio un respingo.

-¿Que?

- Eso...- Hercules (¿O era Aquiles?) hizo una pausa – Te vi espiando a Kiku y a el tipo de las cejas pobladas hace un rato...¿Pasaste al baño a encerrarte a llorar por eso?

- ¿De....de que...de que estas hablando? ¿Por que haria yo eso? - Alfred se sintio, por alguna razon ajena a su comprension, como si lo hubieran descubierto en algo muy verngonzoso.

- Mmm no lo se... - el tipo ese se sento junto a Jones y mantuvo su vista fija en los edificios de al frente – Pense que algo como eso te molestaria.

- ¿Que? ¡Yo no me enojaria por eso! ¿Acaso tu si?

- Eh...si...creo...

Alfred lo miro incredulo

- ¿Si?

El helenico asintio.

- Asi que Kiku y Arthur tienen una relacion secreta....- dijo provocando que Alfred sintiera el peso de esas palabras – Debi habermelo esperado...

- ¿Y por que demonios los estabas espiando? ¿ah?

- ¿No deberia preguntarte yo eso a ti tambien?

Alfred guardo silencio y luego le espeto:

- Bueno...ps...ps yo estaba buscando a Iggy, lo escuche hablar y sin querer oi su conversacion ¡Tu no tienes excusa! ¿Cierto?

- No...la verdad es que no...Yo solo queria saber de que hablaban...

- ¿Y para que querias saber eso? ¿eh?

- Bueno...-Grecia suspiro hondamente y agrego – Hace mucho tiempo que sospechaba que ellos dos tenian algo y...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

- Bueno...estoy enamorado de Kiku....creo...

Alfred abrio la boca estupefacto.

- ¿Que?....¿T....Te....Te gusta Japon?...pe...pero....¡Yo juraba que tenias algo con Turquia!

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE! Yo ODIO a Turquia...lo detesto....- el griego hizo emerger un gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho – Turquia...

- Calma, gatito....calma....- Alfred se alejo un par de metros del helenico – Hey...pero...¿En serio te gusta Kiku? ¿Desde cuando?

- Mmmm – el joven hizo una pausa, bastante prolongada, para pensar – No hicimos amigos hace 110 años...asi que yo creo...que...hace unos....¿108 años?

Alfred permanecio en silencio. Eso era...muchisimo tiempo.

- Wow...

- Yeah...¿Y a ti? ¿Hace cuanto te gusta Inglaterra?

- ¿Q...Que? ¿Yo...con Iggy? _¡No way!_ Iggy es solo mi amigo....jaja...

- Entonces...¿Por que pareces ...no se...dañado con todo este asunto de el y Kiku?

- ¿Yo? ¿dañado? ¡Para nada! - Alfred sonrio y luego dirigio su mirada al piso – Solo estoy... sorpendido... La verdad...no me lo hubiese esperado...

- ¿No te habias dado cuenta? La forma en que se dirigian miradas complices...los mensajitos que se mandaban en las reuniones....las conversaciones al oido...las salidas juntos...los sonrrojos...las...

- ¡Okay! Ya entendi...- lo detuvo el americano sientiendose como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

- En fin...era todo demasiado obvio...y bueno...no hay forma en que yo pueda competir contra eso...Si no esta escrito en mi destino estar con Kiku bueno....supongo que asi sera...

Alfred dirigio sus ojos azules al rostro del griego. ¡Que tipo mas derrotista! America no podia dejar que alguien se diera por vencido asi como asi.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? ¡No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados! Si quieres a Kiku...¡Lucha por el!

- No lo se – el balcanico se alzo de hombros – Si Kiku quiere estar con Kirkland...es por algo..

- ¡Ah, por favor! - Alfred levanto los brazos en el aire exasperado – Iggy no tiene ninguna gracia mas alla de sus cejas (Que nisiquiera son una gracia buena, de hecho). Ademas...creo que tu y Japon harian una buena pareja.

El helenico miro al americano un tanto incredulo.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

Alfred hizo una pausa muy corta. La verdad, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza imaginarse a Grecia y a Japon juntos, pero ahora que el griego confesaba lo que sentia por el oriental, America podia darse cuenta de lo sinceros que eran sus sentimientos y, la verdad, le agradaba la idea de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos con este tipo. Podrian hablar juntos de lo mucho que aman los gatos...

- Aha – Alfred sonrio y asintio – Mira, conosco a Kiku hace mucho, somos buenos amigos y en lo personal, creo que tu eres mucho mejor para Kiku que Iggy...

- ¿Por que me dices todo esto? Luce como si quisieras verme con Kiku...

- La verdad...¡Quiero ayudarte! Kiku es uno de mis mejores amigos y quiero verlo feliz, pero no con Iggy por que nadie es feliz con Iggy y...

- Te gusta Arthur...

- Callate y dejame hablar...como decía...¡Yo, Alfred f. Jones, voy a ayudarte en tu mision de conquistar a Kiku.!

- ¿Por que vas a ayudarme?

- ¡Por que soy un Heroe! ¡Claro esta! Ademas.. creo que de verdad quieres a Kiku. No digo que Iggy no lo quiera...la verdad no se que es lo que sienta por el, pero...Tu...te ves muy enamorado de Japon como para rendirte sin haber luchado...asi que...-Alfred se levanto del suelo y sonrio abiertamente –¿Aliados?

El rubio le extendio su mano al joven que tenia en frente. Grecia lo miro un momento, para luego sonreir y estrecharle la mano.

- Aliados...- respondio mientras se levantaba del piso.

- Entonces ¡Yo! ¡Alfred F. Jones y tu....eh....uhh...eh...

- Herakles Karpusi...

- ¡Eso! ¡Hercules Karpisu!

- Herakles Karpusi...

- ¡Como sea! ¡Tu y yo hacemos aquí y ahora un Pacto! ¡Desde este instante somo "La Alianza Hispano-Americana"! - Alfred miro al cielo adoptando una pose heroica aprovechando el efecto del viento haciendo volar sus cabellos, para lograr mayor dramatismo a su escena.

- Ehhh...Soy Grecia...no España...

- ¡La Alianza Greco-Americana! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Herakles suspiro. ¿Habia sido buena idea todo esto? Bueno...no perdia nada con intentarlo. No podia ser tan malo...

- Y...¿Tienes algun plan? - pregunto.

Alfred dejo de reir de inmediato.

- Ehhh... no....¡Pero ya se me ocurrira algo genial! ¡Tu solo espera!

- Bueno...mientras a ti se te ocurre algun brillante plan...yo tomare una siesta – Karpusi se volvio a recostar en el piso y cerro los ojos, relajandose.

- ¡YA SE! - exclamo Alfred, irritando al griego - Podriamos truquear con photoshop algunas fotos de Arthur, para ponerlo como si estuviera siendo infiel con...ehh..mmm...¡Francis! ¡Jaja! ¡Soy un genio!

- Eso no sirve – murmuro Herakles sin dirigirle la mirada – No es necesario usar photoshop para conseguir que parezca que Arthur y Francis tienen algo....solo basta tomarle la foto en el momento adecuado...

- ¡Mejor aun! ¡Asi solo tenemos que conseguir una camara y....!

- Ya te dije que esa idea no servia...Kiku sabe muy bien la reputacion que tiene Francis...No se va a tomar en serio algo asi...

Alfred suspiro derrotado.

- Entonces ….no se me ocurre nada mas...

- Dejalo...- Herakles bostezo antes de seguir hablando – Quizás....esto sea una estupidez...Mira....si no es la voluntad de la Dioses...no puedo hacer nada...

- ¡Oh vamos, Aquiles...!

- Herakles...

- Como sea....¡No puedes dejar TODO en las manos de los Dioses! ¡Tienes que hacer algo tu! No es como si Cupido fuera a venir y empezara a lanzar flechitas para enamorar a Kiku ….

Herakles abrio los ojos de par en par y comenzo a levantarse lentamente.

- Eres un genio...- le dijo a Alfred mirandolo fijamente.

- Ehh...¿Lo soy? Digo...¡Claro que lo soy! Pero...¿Por que?

- Es la mejor idea que se te puede haber ocurrido...- el griego tenia un extraño brillo en la mirada. America nunca lo había visto tan animado – Pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes un poco...

- ¡Claro! Pero....¿Que idea tan magnifica se me ocurrio? - el rubio miro al helenico confundido, sin entender aun de que se trataba todo esto.

- ¡Ven! ¡El vuelo sera largo! - Herakles tomo de la mano a Alfred y se lo llevo arrastrando hacia quien sabe donde.

- ¡Hey! ¿Donde me llevas?

- ¡Hasta la forma de destruir la Alianza Anglo-Japonesa! - exclamo el helenico y ambos desaparecieron escaleras abajo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Waaa! Me costo muchisimo escribir este cap ;O; en especial la escena EnglandxJapan! Lo siento...pero es ke me duele en el alma escribir de eso dos...well todo sea por la trama!. Espero que no me hayan quedado muy OOC! en especial Herakles al final xD. Supongo que Kiku lo pone asi loco xD. Como amo a ese tipo....Bueno, espero que este cap no haya sido un completo fracaso xD. En fin, quieres lanzarme algo? Tomates? Cartas bomba? Scones hechos por Iggy? Please deja un Review! Y si esta cosa te agrado...ps tambien dejame uno para saber si seguir con esta locura xD. See ya!


	2. El Inicio del Plan

**Notas de la Autora: **Wow este fic es como una odisea para mi! Con el monton de cosas que tengo que hacer para el colegio, mas otros 500 fics en los que tengo la cabeza, realmente se me ha hecho dificil. En lo personal odio el siguiente cap, es puro relleno, pero bueno...habia que contextualizar la historia. En fin...

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, Si lo hiciera...el capitulo "Greece, Japan & the Cat Relationship" ya habria aparecido en el anime *O*

_

* * *

_

En el capitulo anterior yo, Alfred F. Jones me entere por casualidad de que Arthur y Kiku estaban enamorados. Fue una noticia chocante, ¡No me lo hubiera imaginado! Y mientras escapaba de quien creia que era un asesino maniaco me encontre con ese tipo, cuyo nombre no recuerdo a ahora, ese que se duerme siempre y ama los gatos....bueno, el me confeso que amaba a Kiku y yo me senti muy mal por el, asi que decidi ayudarlo ¡Y formamos una Alianza! Ahora el loco de los gatos y yo estamos camino a no se donde para llevar a cabo nuestro plan para separar a la Alianza Anglo-Japonesa. ¡Deseenos Suerte! Algo me dice que la vamos a necesitar...

**Chapter 2: "El Inicio del Plan"**

Alfred se encontraba feliz, flotando sobre nubes de algodón de azucar y rodeado del intenso aroma de una hamburguesa friendose en la sarten. El americano comenzo a avanzar feliz por un pasillo cuyas paredes estaban hechas de caramelo mientras miraba a travez de las ventanas como afuera llovia Maple Syrup.

- ¡Ojala Matty estuviera aquí! - Alfred sonrio mientras alcanzaba el final de su camino. Había una gran puerta frente a el, el muchacho estaba decidido a abrirla...

_- Jones..._

Alfred se volteo al escuchar una voz llamandolo. No lograba identificar de quien era, pero se le hacia muy familiar.

-_ Jones...- _el joven decidio cambiar el rumbo y alejarse de la gran puerta para lograr alcanzar aquella voz. Comenzo a correr a travez del pasillo mientras esquivaba piedras de goma de mascar y serpientes de tocino frito. Había una luz al final del tunel y al parecer...ese era el lugar del que lo llamaban.

- _America..._

Alfred alcanzo su objetivo y una sonrisa enorme e idiota se le plasmo en la cara al ver lo que lo esperaba.

Ahi estaba, sobre una enorme pila de hamburguesas había un divan enorme fabricado con Chocolate Hersey y en la superficie de este, bañada en caramelo, y con un Big Mac en la mano, estaba ella...la diosa...la unica...: _Britney Spears_

- _I'm a slave for you, Jones..._- dijo la rubia mientras mascaba sensualmente su hamburguesa. Alfred ya sentia venir una hemorragia nasal.

El jovencito avanzo hasta la estrella del pop con la mirada perdida en su cuerpo escultural cubierto de dulce. Esto era perfecto...El y Britney...solos...con hamburguesas...y chocolate Hersey...

- _Touch me, America..._

Alfred no dudo di un segundo en seguir los mandatos de la rubia y deslizo sus dedos por lo hombros de la mujer. Se sentia tan bien. El chico no demoro mucho en ir mas alla y rodear el cuerpo de su idola con ambos brazos.

- _Alfred..._

El americano abrazo el cuello de la cantante y acerco su rostro al de ella. Las demas naciones no le creerian cuando les contara todo esto.

- _Jones...¿Que...?_

- Shhh..._I Love you, Britney_ – le susurro Alfred, ignorando el repentino tono masculino de la voz de la mujer, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Spears. Estaba a solo centimetros, milimetros...

- ¡JONES!

Alfred abrio los ojos subitamente y noto con terror como los labios que estaba a punto de besar no eran los de Britney si no los de...

- ¡SOCRATES!

_- ¡Herakles!_ ¡Me llamo Herakles! - le grito de vuelta el griego, bastante irritado – Y si vas a besarme...al menos ten la decencia de cortejarme primero...

- ¡Yo no iba a besarte! ¡Yo iba a besar a Br...! ¡Olvidalo! - Alfred se puso rojo al notar que todo había sido un sueño. - En fin...¿Donde estamos?

Herakles lo miro alzando una ceja.

- ¿En un avion? Uff, en serio...reo que algo le echaron a tu comida, America...

Alfred abrio la boca sorprendido y grito la cabeza para ver al resto de los pasajeros mirandolo asustados. Oh oh...definitivamente habian visto todo.

- Mama...¿Por que ese señor iba a besar a el otro señor? - pregunto un niño apuntando a Alfred y a a Herakles, con mirada inocente.

- ¡Te dije que no teniamos que venir de vacaciones a Grecia, Kurt! - regaño la mujer al que al parecer era su marido, el cual tenia apariencia de estar a punto de vomitar.,mientras tapaba los ojos de su hijo.

Oh, claro...ahora lo recordaba.

- ¿Ya llegamos a Grecia? - pregunto el americano, despegando su atencion de los incomodos e impactados pasajeros y volviendo a centrar el el Helenico.

Pero el Helenico ya se había vuelto a dormir otra vez.

- Que rapido...-susurro Alfred, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento dispuesto a el tambien echarse una siestecilla cuando la voz de una azafata sono por los parlantes del avion.

- _Señores Pasajeros, nos disponemos a aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas. Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones_

El americano suspiro resignado mientras se aseguraba en su lugar y aprovecho el momento para mirar a travez de la ventana.

- Wow...- fue el unico sonido que escapo de su boca. El jamas había estado en Grecia y se arrepentia enormemente de no haber venido antes. Playas de arenas blancas y aguas turquesas se extendian por las costas del territorio que no parecia mas que una maqueta desde las alturas.

De pronto el avion comenzo a descender, por lo que el rubio se afirmo bien en su asiento y espero a que comenzara la parte incomoda del aterrizaje, la que no demoro mucho en llegar.

- Odio los aterrizajes...¿No los odias tu tambien, Grecia?...Ah...verdad que estabas dur...¡GRECIA! - Alfred casi sufre un infarto cuando vio el cuerpo de su aliado salir disparado de su asiento y comenzar a rodar sin control por el piso del avion.

Los demas pasajeros exclamaron gritos de horror. Cuando al avion finalmente se detuvo, el inerte griego se había golpeado con cuanta cosa encontro en su camino. America se levanto de su asiento desesperado y corrio a socorrer a su compañero.

- ¡Grecia! - Alfred se arrodillo y sacudio a Herakles, pero este no respondia. Estaba totalmente inmovil - ¡GRECIA!

- ZzzzzZZZzzzz

…..

- ¡DESPIERTA!

Herakles dio un respingo, sobresaltado y miro hacia todos lados confundido.

- ¿Que....Que pasa? ¿Llegamos?

Alfred lo miro con una gota en la sien.

- Tu si que tienes el sueño pesado...¿Estas bien? - el americano se puso de pie y le extendio una mano al griego para ayudarlo.

- ¿Por que iria a estar mal? - Herakles se levanto y miro al resto de los pasajeros que ya estaban desecendiendo del avion – Sera mejor que nos bajemos nosotros tambien.

* * *

Despues de salir del Aeropuerto y tomar el metro que los llevara hasta Atenas, Herakles tuvo que pasar todo el camino soportando los comentarios de Alfred (¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es genial!) hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde ambos tomaron un taxi.

- _Efjarísto_ – Herakles decendiendo del vehiculo,despues de un rato, echandose al hombro la mochila en la que llevaba el poco equipaje que tenia. Alfred lo siguio.

- _Efja...ris...to- _dijo el amercano con cierta dificultad y horrible pronunciacion antes de cerrar la puerta - Le di las gracias ¿Cierto?

- No...- dijo Herakles tranquilamente – En realidad le dijiste que lo deseabas y lo esperabas en tu cuarto esta noche...

- ¿QUEEEE?

- Bromeaba...en realidad le diste las gracias...- el griego sonrio levemente y continuo caminando. Alfred fruncio el ceño y lo siguio.

_- _¿Donde estamos? - pregunto el rubio despues de caminar unos minutos en silencio.

- En Atenas...

- ¿Por aquí esta tu casa?

- Aha...

- ¿Vives con el Presidente?

- Primer Ministro...

- ¿Pero tambien tienes Presidente?

- Aha...

- ¿Y que hace el presid...?

- ¿Quieres callarte? - Herakles corto a Alfred en seco y continuo caminando como si nada. Despues de unos segundos de incomodo silencio (al menos para Alfred), el rubio decidio tratar de romper el hielo.

- Hey, Grecia...

_- _Disculpa – dijo el joven y contesto su celular repentinamente - ¿Alo? _Ia,_ Kostas..._Ne...Ne...Ime stin Hellas...stin Athina...Ne...Ime me enan filo...Oji...Oji...Tha pao episkepsi tis ikogenias mu... Ne...Ne...Efjaristo...Andío. _(1)

Herakles corto la llamada. Alfred lo miraba con cara de_ "What the fuck"_.

- Era el primer ministro...

- Y...¿Que les decias a tu jefe? ¿Le avisaste que vamos para alla?

Herakles se detuvo nuevamente y miro a su compañero.

- No vamos a la casa de gobierno...

- Pero...¿No vamos a tu casa?

- _Ne_... pero no a "esa" casa. ¿Tu no tienes mas de una casa?

- Mmmm, Si...pero yo crei que....bueno...

- Que no sea una potencia mundial no quiere decir que no tenga dinero para otra casa – Herakles sonrio – Vamos al hogar que comparto con mi familia...

Alfred medito un momento.

- ¿Tienes Familia? ¿Como un padre y una madre?

- Algo asi...

- ¿Son naciones?

- Mi madre lo fue...el resto de mi familia...no...- Herakles se sento en la banca de una plaza y cerro los ojos – Sientate, America...tenemos que esperar a que llegue un bus o algo que nos lleve a_ Litochoro_...

Alfred lo imito y continuo mirando a la gente que pasaba por la calle. Despues de un rato el joven sintio como una gota de sudor corria por su frente.

- Hace una calor salvaje aquí...

- El dia esta fresco...- murmuro el griego aun con los ojos cerrados – Deberias cambiarte por algo mas delgado...

Alfred abrio su mochila.

- Seeh, aquí tengo algo mas ligero...¿Hay algun sitio donde pueda cambiarme?

- Aquí...

- ¿Donde?

- Aquí...

- ¿Hay un camarino o algo?

- ¿Camarino? Cambiate en la calle...

- ¿QUE? ¿AQUI? ¡Frente a todo el mundo! - Alfred se puso de pie, exasperado.

- ¿Cual es el problema? - el griego continuaba con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo los rayos de sol sobre su cara.

- Creo que me quedare asi no mas...

- ¡Herakles! ¡Herakles!

Alfred se dio vuelta al sentir una voz llamando a su compañero de viaje. Hacia ellos se acercaba un jovencito de piel morena, corriendo a toda velocidad. Herakles abrio un ojo y miro hacia el adolecente.

- _¿Kypros? ¡Kypros! _(2)_-_ Herakles se levanto de su asiento y fue al encuentro del muchacho que lo abrazo de inmediato - ¿Como has estado, _aderfos_?

- ¡Bien! - respondio el muchacho – Solo algunos problemas con _Kibris _(3), como siempre pero...bueno...uno termina acostumbrandose....

- Mejor mantente alejado de el...¿Si? Y mantente aun mas alejado de Turquia...- Herakles desordeno el cabello del chico y luego se volteo hacia Alfred – Hey, America, el es mi hermano menor, Chipre..._Kypros_, _Ine Inomenes Polities tis Amerikis _(4)...

Alfred se acerco a Chipre y le ofrecio la mano.

- ¡Hi!

- ¡_Ia_! Un placer conocerlo, señor...¿Que los trae por aquí?

- Vengo a pedirle un favor a mi padre – dijo Herakles volviendo a tomar asiento en la banca – America esta aquí para ayudarme...

- Ohh y lo llevas a....

- Aha- Herakles asintio y miro hacia la calle – Ahi viene el bus...Nos veremos apenas arreglemos todo esto, ¿Esta bien?

- Si, hermano...¡Que tengan suerte! - exclamo el jovencito mientras Herakles y Alfred subian al bus.

- ¡Adios! - se despidio Alfred con un gesto de la mano y tomo asiento. Herakles iba a hacer lo mismo pero en lugar de eso se acerco a la puerta y asomo la cabeza hacia afuera.

- _Kypros..._Te pido por favor...que no le menciones nada de esto ni a _Kibris_ ni a Turquia ¿Ya? - Herakles suspiro – lo ultimo que necesito es tenerlos a ellos metidos en mis asuntos...

- Entendido – Chipre sonrio. Herakles le devolvio el gesto e ingreso nuevamente al bus, mientras este se ponia en marcha.

- ¿Me diras ahora a donde vamos? - le pregunto Alfred mientras el griego tomaba asiento junto a el.

- Ya te dije....a mi casa...

* * *

Alfred abrio los ojos despues de horas y horas de viaje en bus. Sentia el trasero cuadrado, las piernas dormidas y había mojado todo su hombro con saliva. A su lado, Herakles seguia durmiendo profundamente. El americano miro la hora en su celular. Habian viajado toda la noche, eran las 4 y media de la mañana. Guardo el movil en su bolsillo y sacudio levemente el hombro del griego.

- Grecia...oi...Grecia, despierta.

El Helenico se movio ligeramente en su asiento y abrio un ojo.

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Ya llegamos? - pregunto el rubio y Herakles miro por la ventana.

- Estamos a punto de llegar. Toma tus cosas.

Ambos jovenes agarraron su equipaje y despues de un par de minutos decendieron del autobus. Herakles le hizo un gesto a Alfred para que lo siguiera a travez de lo que parecia una especie de bosque.

- Ulises...me estoy cansando de caminar ¿Cuando vamos a llegar?

- Mi nombre es _Herakles..._ y ya estamos a punto...espera un poco – el griego corrio un par de ramas de su camino, abriendo un agujero entre el follaje por el que se pudo ver un sendero que daba hacia una enorme casa de estilo griego, asi como el Partenon y esos monumentos que Alfred solo había visto en revistas, solo que esta estructura se hayaba en perfecto estado de conservacion.

- _¡WOW! ¡GREECE! ¿Do you live here! ¡It's amazing! _- Alfred entro por el agujero y corrio hasta la entrada de la casa. Herakles lo siguio con paso perezoso y una vez en el portico abrio la casa para dejar entrar al emocionado americano.

Apenas la puerta se abrio, un centenar de gatos salio disparado para recibir a su amo. Alfred comenzo a estornudar como loco.

- Lo siento... – dijo Herakles.

- No te preocupes, soy algo alergico pero eso es tod...

- ...He estado ausente por tanto tiempo, chicos...- el griego acaricio a cada una de sus mascotas con la adoracion plasmada en el rostro.

- Ah...Le hablabas a tus gatos...- suspiro el Americano y dejo sus pertenencias sobre un divan. El lugar era magnifico. El piso de marmol, las paredes de marmol, hermosos pilares de marmol por todos lados y antiquisimas vajillas de ceramica decoraban la enorme estancia. Al parecer había un piso superior el cual estaba conectado por una gigantesca escalera (tambien de marmol) y varias arpas doradas colocadas en las esquinas de la habitacion.

Herakles dejo de atender a sus gatos y se acerco a un enorme mueble.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Vino ¿quizas?

Alfred sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

- No gracias...¿No tienes coca-cola? - Herakles puso los ojos en blanco y camino hacia uno de los cuartos (al parecer la cocina) y volvio con un vaso de coca-cola y una copa de vino. Le extendio la gaseosa al americano – Todo es muy griego por aquí ¿eh?

Herakles tomo asiento junto al americano en el Divan.

- Actualmente las cosas en Grecia no son tan asi...- el griego se llevo la copa a los labios y bebio un sorbo- Esta casa pertenecia a mi madre hace miles de años...cuando ella murio...decidi conservarla. Tambien me gusta mantener algunas tradiciones de la Grecia antigua...creo que es importante tener cierto apego a nuestras raices...

- ¿Y tu familia anda fuera? ¿A que hora llegan? - Alfred termino su bebida y dejo el vaso en la bandeja dorada en la que Herakles lo había traido.

- ¿Mi familia? No...-Herakles sonrio de manera misteriosa- Ellos no viven aquí. Hicimos una parada en esta casa para dejar nuestras cosas y avisar de mi llegada....pero ahora tenemos que emprender el rumbo hacia la casa de mi padre...

El helenico se puso de pie y dejo su copa en la bandeja.

- Ianthe...- llamo el joven y una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y piel bronceada se acerco a ambos hombres y tomo la bandeja – Voy a la casa de mi padre..._Parakalo,_ cuida de los gatos...

La mujer sonrio y camino de vuelta a la cocina haciendo ondear su toga tras su paso. Alfred la miro irse con la boca abierta.

- ¿Vamos? - dijo el griego y abrio la puerta hacia el exterior de su casa. Ambos salieron hacia la tenue luz del amanecer griego.

- ¿Quien era ella?

- ¿Ianthe? Es una chica que conosco hace mucho...de las pocas personas que saben que soy una nacion. Cuida mi casa cuando no estoy y se encarga del aseo y esas cosas...

- ¿Vive ahi? Como puedes vivir con una chica "asi" y...no....tu sabes...- Alfred miro a Herakles y este rio repentinamente.

- Prefiero los chicos... - Herakles se acerco a un pequeño arrollo y lleno una botella con el agua que fluia por el, antes de abrir nuevamente el agujero en el follaje y atravesarlo, junto a Alfred hacia el bosque.

- ¿Queda muy lejos? - volvio a preguntar Alfred despues de caminar unos cuantos metros acercandose a un sendero que se extendia sin fin por entre los arboles.

- No demasiado...

- ¿A donde vamos?

Herakles sonrio y levanto el brazo.

- Ahi – dijo apuntando un enorme e imponente monte,cuya cumbre estaba cubierta por las nubes. Alfred sintio como el alma se le vino a los pies.

- Oh mi dios...

* * *

En una habitacion oscura, iluminada tan solo por un par de antorchas, tres hombres conversaban mientras miraban lo que parecia una fuente de agua. Sobre la superficie del liquido de podia ver la imagen de dos hombres jovenes subiendo el escabroso camino de una empinada colina.

- Hera...Hera...Hera...- rio uno de los sujetos que miraban la fuente – Hace tiempo que no jugabamos con el...

- Hades...si descubren que hemos estado usando el Oraculo de Delfos para espiar a Herakles, van a retarme a mi...

- Ay, calma Apolo....- dijo un tercer hombro haciendo un gesto con la mano – ¡No pasa nada! La vida de los dioses es taaaan aburrida, solo estamos divirtiendonos un poquito...

- Ustedes no tienen remedio...Pobre Grecia...- Apolo se alejo de la fuente y fue hacia un rincon de la habitacion. Los otros dos hombres esperaron a que estuviera a una distancia considerable para comenzar a susurrar entre ellos.

- Eros...¿Hiciste tu parte del plan?

- No lo se, Hadie, lo que pasa es que bueno...hubo un malentendido y Hera y el tipo rubio creen que Inglaterra y Japon tienen algo...¡Asi que no fue necesario enamorarlos! El plan marcha a la perfeccion...

- Ahora solo falta que vengan a pedir tu ayuda, Eros...pidamos nuestra paga...¡Y el mundo sera mio! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
- Cof Cof...-dijo Eros colocandose las manos en la cintura - ¡Hellooo!  
- Digo....¡NUESTRO! ¡MUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TODOS SERAN UNO CON HADES!

- Ay tu si que no tienes remedio...

_**¿ Continuara ?**_

* * *

(1) "_Ia,_ Kostas..._Ne...Ne...Ime stin Hellas...stin Athina...Ne...Ime me enan filo...Oji...Oji...Tha pao episkepsi tis ikogenias mu... Ne...Ne...Efjaristo...Andío." _: Traduccion literal: "_Hola_, Kostas (el nombre del primer ministro de Grecia -w-) _Si...Si...Estoy en Hellas_ (manera bonita de decir Grecia xD)._..en Atenas...Si...Estoy con un amigo...No...No...Voy a visitar a mi familia...Si...Si...Gracias...Adios." _Obviamente soy super basura y uso traductor google para las frases mas complicadas u.u, pero al menos no me siento tan inutil por que tengo que romanizar el dialogo asi que hago algo de esfuerzo! Wii! xD

(2)_Kypros: _"Chipre" En Griego. Amo a Chipre, tenia que ponerlo por ahi.

(3)_Kibris_: "Chipre" en Turco. En mi mundo loco y retocido el vendria siendo como La Republica Turca del Norte de Chipe, una parte de Chipre que solamente es reconocida como nacion por Turquia (Es como el Sealand del Mediterraneo xD). Obviamente...se lleva mejor con Turquia xD mientras que Grecia simplemente lo ignora.

(4)_Ine Inomenes Polities tis Amerikis: _"El es Estados Unidos de America". No se si la romanizacion del nombre de USA esta bien, por que aun tengo problema con la letra Eta y su pronunciacion -w-. ¡Los malvados griegos tiene como mil chorrocientas cincuenta maneras de decir la letra " i " y resulta que vienen y cambian algunas por una "e"...asi no se puede aprender xD. Deberiamos todos hablar español y ya xD.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Odio estos caps xD, esos que salen cuando escribis un cap muy largo y lo tienes que cortar y te queda super fome por ke todo lo emocionante pasa en el pedazo que cortaste xD. Son muy aporte...xD. Bueno...otro cap de introduccion y presentando a los villanos del Fic xD. Mitologia...eso me apasiona xD. Nunca he visto a Hades como un Dios malo...pero tiene el tipo xD. En fin, el cap fue como una especie de puente a lo que pasara despues. El proximo es el realmente importante y ahi empezara el problema principal de la historia. Bueno, me voy!  
Dejen reviews! See ya!


	3. Capricho Divino

**Notas de la Autora:** Cap descisivo! de aqui en adelante empieza la accion xD y lo mejor...los pairings! Asi que lean y preparence!

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia por esas cosas de la vida, no me pertenece, si eso fuera asi, Grecia tendria su propio "Marukaite Chikyuu" ..._"Marukaite Chikyuu...Marukaite Chikyuu...Marukaite Chikyuu ore Girishiya.... Marukaite Chikyuu... __Jitto mite chikyuu... Hyotto shite chikyuu... __ore Neko-goro ...Ah~__ hitofude de mieru subara... __shii... seka... ZzzzZZZzzZz " Seria tan lindo...*se vuela soñando despierta xD* _

* * *

¡_Hi! Alfred's here! En el capitulo anterior...¡arg! ¡Al carajo con esto! ¿Vieron lo que ese tipo quiere hacerme subir?¡ ¿Que tiene en la cabeza?! Este fisico escultural modelado a base de Big Mac's y Cajita Feliz no esta hecho para subir montañas! ¡Quiero volver a casa! Ya nisiquiera se por que lo estoy ayudando... Pero, well, promesas son promesas y debo respetar nuestra alizanza por que ¡Soy un Heroe! Solo que...comienzo a creer ke esto definitivamente no fue buena idea...¿Es que acaso tiene que matarme para conquistar a Kiku? Uf, como sea...sera mejor que me prepare, que el viaje hacia la cima no se ve facil..._

**Chapter 3: "Capricho Divino"**

-Ah....Ah....calor....muerte....agua....  
Alfred ya no se podia su propio cuerpo y ascendia a la cima del Monte Olimpo arrastrandose por las rocas. ¿Por que Herakles había elegido el dia mas caluroso de todos para venir a visitar a su familia?

- ¿Cuanto falta?

- Un par de metros nada mas...- Herakles subia asi como si nada. Como si no llevaran mas de 4 horas bajo el sol abrazador subiendo una empinada cumbre. - Para que te tomas toda el agua de una...

- No crei....que....fuera....tanto...

Finalmente y despues de un extenuante viaje, ambas naciones alcanzaron la cumbre del Monte Olimpo. Grecia fue el primero en pisar la cima, Alfred lo hizo unos minutos despues y cuando llego, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian.

- ¡_OH HOLLY SHIT!_

Frente a ellos se extendia un gigantesco templo griego, rodeado de nubes que parecia poseer un aura especial, que no se veia desde abajo. Herakles cerro los ojos para sentir un momento la brisa acariciar su piel y luego avanzo hacia la entrada de la edificacion.

- No te quedes mirando como idiota...entra...

Alfred dio un respingo saliendo de su asombro y siguio al helenico al interior del Templo.

Si afuera el lugar era magnifico, por dentro...no habian palabras para describirlo. America esta boquiabierto contemplando todo. En especial, esa enorme escultura de marmol con la forma de un portentoso anciano sentado sobre un trono, que llegaba hasta el techo del templo.

Repentinamente Herakles se arodillo en el piso, frente a la estatua.

- _Zeus, pateras, acuste...parakalo..._

Alfred aguanto la respiracion, impactado al ver como de pronto la enorme estatua comenzo a moverse y a tomar vida frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Herakles? - hablo el hombre - ¡Hijo mio!

Herakles levanto la mirada y la enorme estatua le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo manda al piso.

- Hola, padre....lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo...- el joven recupero el equilibrio y miro a su "padre" nuevamente – Pa...el es un aliado mio...America. Alfred el es...

- ¡YA SE QUIEN ES! - Alfred exclamo de pronto con mirada frenetica - ¡Usted es el de la pelicula "Hercules"! ¡Zeus! ¡DEME SU AUTOGRAFO!

El rubio saco de quien sabe donde una libreta y un boligrafos y se los extendio a la enorme estatua la cual lanzo una risa que hizo retumbar las paredes.

- ¡Ten mas respeto, America! - lo regaño Grecia, enfadado.

- ¡No te preocupes, hijo! - dijo Zeus recibiendo la libreta y el lapiz - ¿Para quien lo quieres?

- ¡Para Alfred F. Jones! ¡El Heroe! ¡Wow! Nadie me creera cuando les cuente – Alfred parecia un niño pequeño mientras recibia, feliz, el autografo del Dios.

- Como decía...-continuo Herakles – El es el Dios Zeus...mi padre...y lamento informarte que la pelicula deberia llamarse "Heracles" no "Hercules"...Los Romanos le cambiaron el nombre a tod...

- ¿Y que se siente ser un Dios? ¿Es verdad que lanzas rayos? ¿Cuantos hijos tienes? - el americano continuaba acosando al Dios en preguntas, ignorando por completo a Herakles, que parecia esta conteniendose de golpearlo.

- La verdad...es genial...puedes hacer lo que quieras...y...uh...las mujeres...como te siguen las mujeres...

- ¡Papa! - exclamo Herakles y en ese momento una mujer hermosa aparecio detras de Zeus. Su cuerpo brillaba como si estuviera hecha de diamantes.

- Papa...no lo pongas en vergüenza ahora...-le dijo ella a la gran escultura de marmol.

- No te preocupes, Atenea...Estoy acostumbrado...- dijo el Karpusi sonriendo levemente.

Alfred estaba impresionado de como Herakles parecia hablar asi como si nada con esos seres sobrenaturales que brillaban y tenian nombres de Dioses.

- Ehh...- Alfred sonrio acercandose hacia el griego para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. – Oye, Grecia..

- ¿Que quieres, cielo? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El rubio dio un respingo y se volteo para mirar a una espectacular mujer, de mirada cautivante, labios rojos y piel palida que estaba a peligrosa cercania de el.

- Ah....Y...Yo....yo....- tartamudeo el joven mirando a la sexy mujer, mientras ella se acercaba mas a el. Hasta que de pronto un grito la hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¡Afrodita!- exclamo Atenea desde el otro extremo del templo - ¿Quieres dejar a nuestro invitado tranquilo? Herakles nos quiere comunicar algo.

La Diosa le guiño un ojo al americano y fue a reunirse con el resto. Alfred los siguio despues de unos segundos y se puso de pie junto a Grecia.

- ¿Que quieres, hijo?- pregunto Zeus. Herakles se aclaro la garganta y comenzo.

- Necesito pedirles un favor...Yo, tengo un problema...Estoy...enamorado, pero aquella persona no me corresponde...

Todos los dioses se miraron los unos a los otros, por unos momentos antes de que Afrodita diera un paso adelante y anunciara.

- Ningun problema, cielo...Yo soy la Diosa del amor...puedo ayudarte a conquistar a quien quieras...- la mujer se acerco al griego y le susurro al oido – Solo recuerda la paga, amor...

Herakles se mantuvo estoico a pesar de la insinuacion de la Diosa. El joven carraspeo y se alejo un paso de la mujer.

- Como decía...No creo que puedas ayudarme, Afrodita...tu estas mas relacionada con el amor heterosexual...y yo...- Herakles hizo una pausa – estoy enamorado de un hombre...

Todas las miradas de la habitacion se dirigieron directamente hacia Alfred.

- ¡No soy yo! - exclamo el Americano agitando sus brazos en el aire.

- ¡No el no es! ¡Es...!

- ¡Turquia! - grito un nuevo dios que hizo ingreso al salon – Siempre supe que tu y el terminarian juntos despues de siglos y siglos de peleas...

- ¿QUEE? ¡NO! ¡Hades, retira lo dicho! - exclamo Grecia sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

El Dios recien llegado, Hades, un guapo sujeto de cabellos negros y ojos azules muy oscuros rio maliciosamente.

- ¡No te sulfures, Hera! - el hombre paso un brazos por los hombros del Helenico. En eso dos dioses mas ingresaron a la escena. Alfred ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

- No seas molestoso, Hades – el mas joven y guapo de los recien llegado se quedo de pie junto a la escultura de Zeus – Herakles ya tiene suficiente con sus problemas como pais como para tener que lidiar tambien con nosotros...

- ¡No seas aguafiestas, Apolo! - exclamo el tercero entrando alegremente al lugar - ¡Hola, Hera! ¿Problemas de amor? ¡El dios del amor esta aquí para ayudarte!

Alfred miro al sujeto con un tic en el ojo. Habían tipos gays y el.

- Gracias Eros...- susurro Herakles. El dios guiño un ojo y se acerco al helenico.

- ¿Como se llama el afortunado?...

- Kiku Honda...

- Ohhh...¡Perfecto! Pero como sabes...-Eros sonrio- Todo favor...requiere que nos des algo a cambio...

- No hay problema con eso...

Alfred se quedo en su lugar mirando como los Dioses y Herakles hablaban en secreto. Cuchichearon por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente el grupo se separo y Herakles volvio triunfante.

- ¿Y te ayudaran? -pregunto el americano. El griego asintio y jalo a Alfred hacia donde estaban esperandolos las deidades.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Hades -¿Nos pagaras?

- Asi es. Como lo prometi...les entrego en sus manos...- Herakles se puso tras Alfred y lo empujo - a la nacion mas poderosa del planeta, Estados Unidos de America.

- ¡¿QUEEE?! - Exclamo Alfred tratando de soltarse del agarre del helenico - ¡Para eso me querias! ¡Traidor!

- Muy interesante...- dijo Zeus – ¡Un sacrificio Humano! ¡Hace tiempo que no teniamos uno! ¡Muchas Gracias Hijo!

- De nada, padre...- Herakles se dio la media vuelta y sonrio – Suerte, America...

- ¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡GRECIA VUELVE AQUI EN ESTE INSTANTE MALDITO EMBUSTERO!

El griego continuo sonriendo y abandono el templo escuchando los gritos desesperados de Alfred por escapar.

* * *

- ¿Que vamos a hacer con el?

- Podriamos dejarlo como objeto de decoracion...

- ¿Puedo llevarmelo a casa?

- Quizás que le hagas, Afrodita...

- Nada de lo que no le harias tu, Eros...

- ¿Y si lo vestimos de niña y le tomamos fotos?

…..

- ¿Que?

- Atenea, estas loca...

- ¡Tu eres la loca!

- ¿Por que mejor no me sueltan y ya?

- ¡Callate!

Los Dioses llevaban cerca de 30 minutos discutiendo que harian con su nueva presa, a la cual tenian amarrada a una silla y miraban como si fuera un animal de zoologico.

- ¡Ya! ¡Basta! - Eros exclamo repentinamente y se puso serio – Yo soy el que le hara el favor a Herakles, por lo tanto yo me quedo con el pago.

- ¡No se vale! - exclamaron el resto de las Deidades y nuevamente comenzaron a discutir entre si. Alfred, viendo que esta era una exelente oportunidad para escapar, se arodillo como pudo en el piso y con la silla acuestas, gateo hasta la salida del templo.

Una vez afuera, el rubio no la penso mas y se lanzo en picada por el Monte Olimpo. Era una nacion, la caida no lo mataria, pero demonios si que doleria...

- ¡Adios Mundo Cruel! - grito antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a golpearse con las rocas.

Alfred rodo y rodo enterrandose piedras y ramas, pero consiguiendo romper la silla a la que estaba atado durante su caida. Una vez aterrizo en el borde del monte, se levanto como pudo y deshaciendose de las sogas que lo amarraban comenzo su carrera en busca de Herakles. Esta se la iban a pagar, oh si que si...Grecia podia darse por nacion muerta.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahi, en Sydney, Australia. Un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro, piel bronceada y que llevaba una bandita puesta sobre la nariz, se encontraba de pie en un salon de conferencias, sonriendo ampliamente mientras pasaba lista.

- ¡Y Zimbawe!

- ¡Aqui!

- ¡'Kay! - Australia despego su mirada de la hoja de asistencia y la llevo hasta sus oyentes - ¡Bienvenidos a la Nueva Conferencia Mundial! ¡Esta vez Australia es la Sede! Para comenzar con la reunion de hoy, expondremos...

- ¡Un minuto! - exclamo Francia desde uno de los asientos del salon - ¿Donde esta America?

Las naciones comenzaron a murmurar entre si, desatando el desorden en la conferencia.

- ¡Silencio! - Alemania golpeo la mesa con el puño y todos guardaron silencio- Si America no vino entonces...¡WUJU! ¡FIESTA!

De inmediato todas las naciones se levantaron de sus puestos y lanzaron sus documentos en el aire.

- ¡Eh Eh Eh Eh! - gritaron todos mientras realizaban un trencito por todo el edificio, festejando la ausencia de America.

Las unicas dos naciones que quedaron en la sala fueron Japon y Canada.

- ¿Le habra pasado Algo a America-san? - Kiku suspiro y miro hacia todo lados – Al parecer...me he quedado solo.

Canada bajo la mirada tristemente.

- Pero si yo sigo aquí...

* * *

- ¡ESCAPO! - Hades no aguantaba mas la colera y comenzo a destruir todo lo que estuviera en us camino - ¡ESE MALDITO ESCAPO!

- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, Hades! - se disculpo Eros tratando de calmar al enfurecido Dios – Pero es que todos querian quedarse con el y nos pusimos a discutir y bueno...

- ¡Por tu culpa nos quedamos sin conquistar el mundo!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Al carajo el maldito plan! - exclamo el dios del inframundo mientras cerraba los ojos - ¡Me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible a esos dos! ¡Y tu me vas a ayudar, Eros! ¡Y esta vez vas a hacer las malditas cosas bien! ¿Me Oiste?

- ¡Si! Pero....¿Hadie, que piensas hacer?

- Oh...jaja...-Hades sonrio maliciosamente y un brillo espectral aparecio alrededor de su cuerpo- Vamos a jugar un poquito con Herakles y America....Ya veras....

El Dios extendio sus brazos y una onda expansiva salio de su cuerpo, viajando a travez de los cielos de Grecia.

* * *

Kilometros mas alla, Herakles Karpusi paseaba tranquilamente por la costa de _Litojoro_, con un frapuccino en la mano y disfrutando de la brisa del mar. Pensaba en el favor que le había pedido a Eros, hace un rato ¿Estaba en lo correcto? Herakles no era alguien a quien le gustaran las cosas tan faciles...esta bien, era algo perezoso, pero le agradaba la sensacion de conseguir algo por sus propios esfuerzos. Y si era en asuntos romanticos, mas aun, por eso, no le había pedido a Eros que enamorara Kiku de el, asi como asi. En lugar de eso, Herakles solicito que Eros desencatara a Kiku de Arthur, asi Herakles podria intentar conquistar al japones sin tener que interferir directamente en su relacion con el ingles. Grecia no queria tener problemas con Inglaterra por estarle levantando el novio.

En cambio si Kiku terminaba si relacion con el, Herakles tendria el camino libre para ganarse su corazon...y de paso, Alfred podria quedarse con Arthur. Por que Herakles no era ningun tonto y hace rato se había dado cuenta de que entre esos dos habian una tension sexual bastante evidente.

Herakles suspiro. Debia recordar darle las gracias a Alfred...claro, si es que lo volvia a ver otra vez. El helenico dirigio su habitual expresion de aburrimiento hacia el monte olimpo.

- Espero los Dioses sean misericordiosos contigo, Al....

- ¡Pero yo no voy a ser misericordioso contigo! ¡Maldito Herakles!

El griego abrio los ojos de par en par al escuchar una voz familiar llamandolo a sus espaldas. El joven se dio vuelta y se topo con un furioso Alfred, completamente magullado, que arrastraba una soga tras su paso.

- Vaya...Te aprendiste mi nombre...- Karpusi iba a continuar su camino cuando se percato de algo - ¡TE ESCAPASTE!

Alfred le quito el frapuccino de la mano y se lo bebio de un sorbo

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Iban a vestirme de niña y sacarme fotos! ¿Como se te ocurre entregarme como paga? ¡Eres un traidor!

- ¡Eras lo mejor que podia darles! ¡Eres el pais mas poderoso del mundo, por el amor de Zeus!

- ¡Pero no soy un animal al que puedas sacrificar! ¡Nuestra Alianza se acaba aquí y ahora! ¡Por mi que te quedes sin Kiku!

- ¡Nuestra alianza es lo ultimo que me importa ahora, idiota! ¡Hiciste enojar a los Dioses! ¡Van a castigarnos!

- ¡Eso sujetos no van a hacernos nada! ¡Eran todos unos afeminados y...! ¡¿Que demonios?! - Alfred se aferro repentinamente a una pared cercana al sentir como el suelo sobre el que estaban parados comenzaba a temblar con una violencia inusitada.

- ¡Te lo dije imbecil! ¡Hiciste enfadar a los Dioses! ¡Ahora nos castigaran! - Herakles se aferro a un arbol que había en el camino y cerro los ojos en actitud de oracion – Por favor...que mis gatos esten bien...

- ¡Herakles, mira! - Alfred miro con horror como en el piso comenzaba a formarse una grieta enorme que se abria directamente hacia el griego.

- ¡Mierda! - Herakles trato de esquivarla pero la grieta parecia estarlo siguiendo - ¡Esto es tu culpa!

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamo Alfred al ver como el quiebre en la superficie pasaba por debajo de Karpusi. Pero fue demasiado tarde y la tierra se abrio justo por debajo de sus pies, provocando que Herakles perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por la grieta. Alfred en un movimiento desesperado, tomo la mano del griego e impidio que decendiera aun mas hacia el centro de la tierra.

- ¡Sujeta mi mano! - Alfred sostenia fuertemente a Grecia, mientras este oscilaba peligrosamente, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento hacia lo que parecia un infierno de lava color verde.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Estas sudando!

Alfred hizo una mueca. Parecia como si la tierra estuviera succionando a Herakles al interior de esta, el americano no sabia si podria continuar soportando mas. De pronto una fuerza extraña golpeo la espalda del rubio y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, precipitandose el tambien, junto al helenico hacia el abismo.

Luego todo fue un disparo de luz, antes de sumergirse en las tinieblas.

* * *

Alfred abrio los ojos, confundido, mientras sentia como los calidos rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro. Se sentia perdido. ¿Que había pasado? Lo ultimo que recordaba era un enorme terremoto que abrio la tierra bajo sus pies y luego a el y a Herakles cayendo hacia en centro de la tierra...

Herakles...¿Que habria pasado con el?

El americano miro hacia su alrededor. El lugar en que se encontraba no se le hacia familiar, era completamente blanco e iluminado por unos enormes ventanales ubicados en las paredes. ¿Acaso estaba en el hospital?

- Demonios...me duele la cabeza...- se quejo el joven mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Frente a el y sobre la cama en la que se encontraba acostado, había un gato mirandolo fijamente. - ¿Que hace un gato aquí?

Alfred miro a su alrededor y pudo ver como un mar de gatos intentaba subir a la cama. Conque Herakles lo había llevado hasta su casa...¿Entonces...donde estaba el?

- Un minuto...-Alfred inspiro profundamente un par de veces. Luego toco a un gato y se llevo la mano a los ojos – No estoy estornudando...pero....pero si soy alergico.

El joven alzo una ceja extrañado, antes de darse cuenta de un nuevo detalle.

- ¿Estoy desnudo?....¿Que....que le paso a mi piel? ¿Me broncee mas de la cuenta? - el americano se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba y pateo un par de gatos en el camino hacia el espejo.

- ¿Que dem....? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

- Este año – informo Barack Obama mientras era grabado por un monton de camaras que trasmitian su discurso en vivo y en cadena nacional – Impulsaremos un proyecto de ley que...  
Sin previo aviso e interrumpiendo el discurso del presidente, un sujeto desnudo, hizo ingreso al Salon Oval.

El hombre, Herakles Karpusi, se abrio camino entre camaras y monitores importandole un comino el hecho de que no llevara ropas. Lo unico que le importaba ahora era mirarse en un espejo.

Pero a falta de espejo...buenas son las camaras de television...

_Ojos azules_

_Cabello rubio_

_Piel blanca...._

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y dos gritos hicieron eco en el cielo.

- _¡ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO!_

**

* * *

**

**Notas** **de la Autora:** Y aquí empiezan los problemas ¡Solo intenten imaginarse a Herakles en el cuerpo de Alfred y a Alfred en el cuerpo de Herakles! Y todos los problemas que esto puede traerles jeje xD. Proximo cap: Tratando de fingir ser alguien mas, Conferencias Mundiales y los efectos de vivir en otro cuerpo! Espero que lean! Dejen reviews! Bye!


	4. Freaky World Summit

**Notas de la Autora:** Lamento la demora, semana asquerosa en el colegio. 0 tiempo para escribir...El titulo va por la pelicula "Freaky Friday" me acuerdo mucho de esa cuando escribo esto xD.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece. Si fuera mio...uhh OMG! gracias a Zeus que no es mio!! xD

_

* * *

_

Cap dedicado a mi querida Zipangu. "Yo amo a Hokori con toda mi alma". Ahi va! Te dije que iba a ponerlo en la dedicatoria! Ah!! y Lean su fic "Por la Razon o la Fuerza: Una Nacion llamada Chile" En especial si son Chilenas!

**

* * *

**

_¿No se supone que esto lo hace Alfred? ¿Es otra de las cosas que tendre que hacer en su lugar? Arg ¿Por que me despertaron de mi siesta?...Como sea...Ia, soy Herakles y en el capitulo anterior Alfred metio la pata, hizo enojar a los dioses, ellos decidieron castigarnos y ahora tenemos los cuerpos cambiados. Simplemente Genial... ¿En que estaba pensando cuando hice una alianza con este tipo? ¿Como demonios podre llegar al corazon de Kiku con este cuerpo? En fin...acompañennos mientras buscamos alguna manera de volver a la normalidad. Uff, solo espero que Alfred no este maltratando mi fisico...ni mi pelo..._

**Chapter 4: Freaky World Summit**

- ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que esto podria traernos? Primero que todo, Nadie, a excepcion de mi familia y unos cuantos del gobierno, sabe que eres una nacion, por lo tanto, nadie sabe por que estas aquí. Luego, tenemos el problema de que te entrometes en un discurso en vivo y en cadena nacional...no, quize decir...INTERNACIONAL y....ADEMAS te apareces...¡DESNUDO! ¡Alfred F. Jones exijo una explicacion!

Barack Obama estaba enfadadisimo. Quizás no lo habria estado tanto si su familia no hubiera visto tambien el acontecimiento.

- ¿Sabes el problema que tuve explicandole a mis hijas lo que habian visto? ¿Sabes lo incomodo que fue que mi esposa mirara la television y estuviera con la boca TAN abierta que lo unico que pudiera decir fue _"God Bless America"?_

_- _No es mi culpa que su esposa considere que el cuerpo de Alfred desnudo es atrayente – murmuro el rubio que estaba sentado en medio de la Oficina presidencial, recibiendo la reprimenda del mandatario.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada, señor...

- Alfred, ¡Lo que hiciste es gravisimo! ¿Sabes la cantidad de explicaciones que tendre que dar?

- _Lipáme..._

_- ¿What did you say?_

_- I'm sorry, Mister Obama..._

_- _No me sirve que digas "_I'm Sorr..." Wait..._¿Me llamaste "_Mister Obama_"? - el presidente dejo de pasearse por la habitacion para mirar a la cara a la nacion que tenia en frente.

- Ehh...si....¿eso que tiene?

- Tu simplemente me dices "Barack" ¿Estas bien, Alfred?

El rubio levanto la mirara para encarar a Obama ¿Que demonios le iba a decir ahora?

- _Mister President –_ repentinamente un hombre entro en la habitacion sosteniendo un telefono en la mano – _There's a call for Mister Alfred...Can he answer?_

Obama asintio y el rubio se levanto de su asiento, dirigiendose a la salida de la oficina mientras recibia el telefono.

- _We'll talk later, Alfred..._- dijo Obama antes de que la puerta se cerrara y el joven quedara solo en el pasillo.

- ¿_Ia? - _contesto Alfred, bueno en realidad, Herakles, mientras entraba en su oficina, bueno en realidad, en la Oficina del americano.

_- ¡You fucking greek! ¿What the hell have you done? - _le contesto su propia voz desde el otro extremo de la linea.

- ¿Que yo hice? ¡¿Quien fue el hizo enfurecer a los Dioses, Alfred?!

- ¡No hablo de eso! ¡Te vi por television! ¿Como se te ocurre mostrarle mi cuerpo desnudo a todo el planeta?

- ¿Que tiene de malo eso?

- ¡Muestra tu cuerpo si quieres pero no el mio!

- ¡No puedo mostrar el mio! ¡Y adivina por que! ¡Por que alguien hizo enfurecer a los dioses y estos decidieron intercambiar nuestros cuerpos!

- _Mister America_ – el mismo sujeto que le había entregado el telefono ahora abria la puerta de la oficina y asomaba la cabeza – _There's some guy waiting for you at the hall ¿Do I make him come in?_

Herakles asintio y continuo su conversacion.

- ¡Vas a tener qu...! ¿America? ¿America? - el griego noto que, al parecer, Alfred le había cortado la llamada, asi que camino hacia el escritorio a colgar el telefono cuando...

- ¡Tus tontos gatos me siguen para todos lados!.

Herakles...digo, Alfred hizo ingreso a la habitacion, seguido de unos doce felinos a los cuales el americano (atrapado en el cuerpo de un griego) aparto a patadas.

- ¡No son tontos! ¡OH POR ZEUS! ¡Los estas pateando! - Herakles se arrodillo en el piso para acariciar a sus queridas mascotas. Pero estas se erizaron, mostrando los dientes y se apartaron de el, escondiendose detras de las piernas de Alfred. - Genial...

El cuerpo de Herakles avanzo hacia el escritorio en medio de la oficina y se sento, acomodandose en el sillon de cuero negro, mientras abria una gaveta de la cual saco una lata de coca-cola y comenzo a beberla.

- Ahhh – dijo lamiendose los labios y poniendo los pies arriba del escritorio – como extrañaba mis muebes. Tu cama es muy comoda y grande...pero esta llena de pelo...

- ¿Quieres dejar de estar tan tranquilo? ¡Estas en mi cuerpo!

- Ya lo se...-Alfred abrio otra gaveta y esta vez, saco una hamburguesa doble con extra queso y la engullo con una rapidez sorprendente.

- ¡DEJA DE ECHARLE PORQUERIAS! ¡Esas cosas estan llenas de grasa! ¿Sabes cuanto me esfuerzo para lograr ese fisico?

- Mucho, supongo – dijo Alfred con la boca llena – Eres bastante metrosexual, Hera, esa cantidad de productos para el pelo que tienes en tu baño...

- Son solo un par de acondicionadores, shampoos, cremas para peinar y…

- Ya...ya....ya entendi – Alfred movio la mano en un gesto de indiferencia y volvio a engullir una nueva hamburgesa. Peor solo logro comerse la mitad, pues Herakles avanzo hacia el y se la arrebato.

- Deja de intentar engordarme y ahora...¡Dime alguna maldita solucion para volver a mi cuerpo!

Alfred se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a caminar en circulos por la sala, con los gatos nuevamente siguiendo cada uno de sus paso. Herakles sintio una extraña picazon en la nariz.

- Bueno...-comenzo el americano atrapado en el cuerpo del griego – Una vez vi una pelicula...

- No...peliculas no, por favor...

- Dejame continuar...Y bueno, en esta pelicula una chica intercambiaba cuerpos con su madre despues de un temblor...y bueno...chocaban la una contra la otra para volver a la normalidad...

Herakles suspiro.

- ¿Pretendes que choquemos?

Alfred que ya estaba en un extremo de la oficina, asintio. Grecia suspiro, nuevamente, derrotado y camino hacia el otro extremo del cuarto.

- Cuando cuente hasta tres...corremos hasta chocar _¿Right? - _Alfred se puso en posicion, Herakles lo imito – _One....Two....¡THREE!_

Ambas naciones corrieron hacia el centro de la habitacion hasta estrellarse contra la otra y salir volando por los aires para luego golpearse con fuerza contra la superficie alfombrada de la oficina.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Herakles, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con un rubio de ojos azules tirado a unos cuantos metros de el (muerto si era posible...). Pero para su desgracia, era su propio cuerpo el que yacia en el piso.

- ¿Funciono? - dijo Alfred mientras se incorporaba con los ojos cerrados - ¿Donde estan mis lentes?

- ¡Abre los ojos idiota! - le espeto Herakles – puedes ver...¡Aun estas con mi cuerpo!

- ¿A si? - Alfred abrio sus ojos, ahora verdes, para mirarse a si mismo, enfurecido acercarse a el echando humo por la orejas – Con razon en la pelicula no había funcionado...

- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! - Herakles se acerco furioso hacia Alfred y agarro el cuello del americano con sus manos, ahorcandolo. Aunque era bastante raro, por que de cierta forma, se estaba ahorcando a si mismo

- ¡Voy a matarte!

Repentinamente la puerta se abrio, y el tipo que le había avisado de la llegada de Alfred a Herakles (aunque el probablemente creia que era al reves) volvio a asomar su cabeza hacia adentro de la habitacion.

- _Ehh, Mr. America –_ el tipo uso una pausa, mirando asustado la escena que se estaba dando adentro.

Herakles solto el cuello de Alfred y el americano sonrio.

- _¡Ah! ¡Robert! ¡Long time, no see! ¿What's up, man?_ - el joven iba a acercarse al sujeto, pero la cara de impacto de este le recordo que no estaba en su propio cuerpo.

- _Ignore him, Bob. He's Herakles Karpusi, the Hellenic Republic –_ Herakles los presento, señalando a Alfred con la mano - _¿What brings you here?_

Alfred estaba boquiabierto. No sabia que Herakles pudiera hablar ingles...

- _Ahh, well, Mr. America, there's a call waiting for you ...¿Will you answer?_ - Robert comunico algo nervioso mientras miraba a los dos hombres que tenia al frente dirigir miradas ansiosas al telefono.

- Yo contesto – dijo Alfred – despues de todo la llamada es para mi...

- Pero yo tengo tu voz – le recordo Grecia – asi que, lamento decirte que yo tendre que contestar...

Karpusi se acerco al telefono y se volteo hacia Robert antes de levantar el auricular.

- _Of course I will...thank you, Robert_

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro de la habitacion. En ese descuido, Alfred aprovecho de contestar la llamada

- _¿Hello?._

_- _¿Herakles-san? ¿Es usted? ¿Que hace en casa de Alfred-san?

Alfred volteo la cabeza hacia Herakles, mirandolo con ojos muy abiertos. El griego alzo una ceja, curioso.

- Es Kiku...-susurro el americano alejandose del auricular.

- ¿Que? - exclamo Herakles corriendo a quitarle el telefono de las manos. Despues de forcejear unos segundos, lo consiguio y se puso al habla. - ¿Alo? ¿Kiku?

- ¿Alfred-san? - la voz de Kiku llego hasta los oidos de Herakles desde el otro lado de la linea - ¿Esta Herakles-san en su casa?

- Ehh...si...si – Herakles aun no se acostumbraba a notar su, normalmente tranquila y grave voz, sonar tan infantil – Vino por que...umhh eh...Obama busca un gato para sus hijas y ehh...ya sabes...Herakles ama los gatos y...

- Comprendo perfectamente, Alfred-san – el griego podia sentir al japones sonreir al otro lado del pacifico. Su voz sonaba tan linda por el telefono.

- ¿Por que me llamabas, Kiku? - dijo el griego despues de salir de unos segundos de ensoñamiento.

- Ah, pues, Alfred-san, solo queria comunicarle que llevaremos a cabo un Conferencia Mundial en su casa hoy en la tarde...¿Es esto un inconveniente para usted?

Herakles en algun rincon muy escondido de su mente sabia que esto traeria un monton de inconvenientes pero...

- Claro, Kiku...ningun problema. Sera un gusto verte por aca...

No podia decirle que no a Kiku.

- Entonces, lo vere a la tarde, Alfred-san...Sayonara

- Bye...- el tono volvio al telefono indicandole a Herakles ke la conversacion había acabado – Bye...

Alfred se puso frente al griego y lo miro ansioso.

- ¿Y? ¿Que pasa?

- Conferencia Mundial, esta tarde...aqui...- contesto Karpusi aun medio ido. Alfred abrio tanto la boca, que su quijada llego a tocar el piso.

- ¿QUE? ¿Y tu aceptaste? ¿Que tienes en la cabeza?

- Es que Kiku...

Alfred lo miro en silencio por unos segundos.

- Tu si que estas enamorado...- el americano nego con la cabeza y camino nuevamente hasta su escritorio- Y ahora...¿Que haremos?

Herakles suspiro.

- Supongo que...tu tendras que pretender que eres yo y yo tendre que pretender que eres tu hasta que encontremos una solucion a todo esto...

- ¿Podras?

- Supongo que no sera gran problema...lo que me preocupa es otra cosa...¿Recuerdas la verdadera razon por la que empezamos todo esto?

Alfred medito unos segundos.

-_ Well_... Yo te ofreci mi ayuda para separar a Kiku de Iggy y asi tu podias conquis..._Holly shit_...- America se mordio el labio mientras Herakles asentia.

- No se cuanto demore esta maldicion en revertirse...pero no tengo tiempo que perder, si sigo permitiendo que la relacion de Kiku y Kirkland siga evolucionando podria ser demasiado tarde...

- Entonces..¿Que haras? - Alfred se sento sobre su escritorio y miro como el griego se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, como futuro padre frente a la maternidad.

- Ahora si que tendras que ayudarme, America...- dijo el ahora, rubio, deteniendose repentinamente.

- ¿Yo? - el americano se apunto a su mismo con una de las bronceadas manos de Herakles - ¿Como?

- Vas a tener que fingir que eres yo y conquistar a Kiku... o al menos facilitarme el camino hasta que esta locura acabe...

- ¡Pero! Yo no puedo hacer eso...seria como..como..¡Traicionarte!

- Tendrias mi permiso, Alfred...calmate. Tomatelo como...si estuvieras haciendole un favor a un amigo ¿Okay? _Parakalo..._Alfred..._Please..._

- No lo se, Andromeda...Ahi vere que hago...

- Gracias, America – el griego le puso una mano en el hombro a Alfred – Y una cosa...mi nombre es _Herakles. _No te conviene olvidarlo ahora...

* * *

Muy lejos de ahi, en algun aeropuerto de Japon, Kiku Honda colgaba el auricular de una de las cabinas telefonicas y salia de ella, suspirando.

- ¿Y bien? - le pregunto ansioso un joven de desordenados cabellos color arena y grandes cejas - ¿Que dijo el imbecil?

- Dijo que ningun problema, Arthur-san...pero...Alfred-san estaba algo raro...- Kiku tomo su maleta y junto al ingles caminaron a travez del aeropuerto.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- No lo se...no parecia el, ademas...No comprendo que hacia Grecia-san en su casa...

- ¿Grecia? ¿Desde cuando Alfred siquiera conoce a Grecia? - Arthur alzo una espesa ceja, incredulo y miro a su compañero japones mientras este se alzaba de hombros.

- No tengo la menor idea, Arthur-san, America-kun menciono algo acerca de unos gatos, pero no estoy seguro...

- Bueno, eso no nos importa ahora... - Kirkland renaudo la marcha adentrandose en el pasillo de embarque – De lo que debemos preocuparnos es de que nuestro plan resulte...

- Arthur -san...tengo serias dudas al respecto ¿Esta seguro de que sacarles celos va a funcionar?

- ¡Claro que funcionara! Es un plan infalible, Kiku...Pero si no quieres...puedo probar con magia...

Kiku suspiro derrotado mientras abordaban el avion con destino a Washington.

- Supongo que tiene razon Arthur-san...

No había opcion. Cualquier cosa era mejor que arriesgarse a uno de los hechizos de Inglaterra. No fuera a salir mal algo y que ambos terminaran con sus cuerpos intercambiados o alguna locura de ese estilo...

* * *

Herakles estaba frente a la Sala de Conferencias esperando a que llegaran el resto de las Naciones. Se encontraba solo pues habian tomado la decision de que seria mejor que Alfred llegara como todos los demas para no levantar sospechas, ya había sido suficiente con que contestara la llamada de Kiku.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y todos estaban citados a las 5:15, el griego ya no hayaba la hora de que todo esto terminara. Tenia los ojos rojos y la sensacion de que ya se le estaban formando ojeras, no podia soportar mas el sueño y estar lejos de sus gatos lo estaba volviendo loco.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, la hora de su siesta sagrada y el tenia que estar ahi, como imbecil, esperando a presidir una Conferencia Mundial, mas encima, en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

- ¡Ah! _Amerique, mon ami~_ - Herakles conocia esa voz de algun lado. Y estuvo completamente seguro de a quien pertenecia cuando una mano agarro con fuerza su trasero.

- Ah...Francia...- contesto el griego desanimado- pasa...

El Frances le dio una palmadita nuevamente al que el creia que era el americano y se dispuso a entrar, pero Herakles rapidamente lo detuvo al darse cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿Desde cuando llegas tan temprano a las conferencias?

Francis sonrio torcidamente y se volteo a mirar al rubio.

- Bueno... ¿Es que acaso no puedo llegar temprano una vez en mi vida?

Herakles alzo una de las cejas de Alfred, esceptico. Francis suspiro derrotado.

- Bien, Bien, _mon cher~_. Pase la noche en la casa de _Mathieu~ -_ Francis se quedo esperando la explosiva reaccion que "Alfred" tendria ante sus palabras, pero en lugar de eso, solo recibio una mirada de aburrimiento por parte del "americano".

- Bien por ti...-dijo Herakles y Francis, asustado por la indiferencia del joven, hizo ingreso a la sala. En seguida un oso polar blanco como la nieve paso flotando hacia la sala de conferencias. Herakles pudo jurar que el animal abía dicho algo como "Hola hermano", pero decidio ignorar esto suponiendo que era una alucinacion creada por su falta de sueño.

En los siguientes minutos fueron muchas las naciones que hicieron su aparicion. Ludwig y Roderich fueron los segundos en llegar despues de Francis, instantes despues lo hicieron los Nordicos, seguidos de Dinamarca, al que parecian haber tratado de dejar atrás deliveradamente. China y sus hermanos (a exepcion de Kiku) fueron los siguientes. Al parecer Yao estaba teniendo problemas para controlar a las naciones que lo acompañaban, pero apenas notaron la sombra de Rusia acercandose a la entrada del edificio, salieron todos raudos y veloces hacia la sala.

Herakles hizo ademan de saludar a Ivan Braginsky cuando estre cruzo el umbral de la puerta, pero la sonrisa que este le envio como respuesta le provoco escalofrios en la espalda.

Despues de unos cuantos minutos mas la gran mayoria de las naciones ya habian ingresado a la reunion. Herakles estaba a punto de ingresar el tambien cuando...

- ¿Vas a cerrar ya, America?

Arg...esa voz, esa maldita y molesta voz y ese maldito y molesto olor...Solo podia ser una persona.

- Turquia...

El hombre se acerco a la puerta y le palmeo un hombro al rubio.

- ¿Ya llego Hera-Hera? Me muero por jugar con el un ratito...

- Herakles no esta aquí...-respondio el griego entre dientes dirigiendole una mirada de profundo odio al turco.

- Ah, que lata ¿no? Bueno, tendre que esperar a que niñato ese se aparesca...- el hombre iba a seguir su camino pero se detuvo una vez mas para mirar mas detenidamente a "Alfred" - ¿Te pasa algo, America?

- Te odio...-gruño Herakles, resistiendose las ganas de lanzarse al cuello de Sadiq y asfixiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Wo wo wo....¡Mira que no te he hecho nada, eh! - Turquia levanto los brazos y avanzo hacia el interior del edificio – Estos americanos...uno usa tubante y se cubre la cara con paños y creen que les vamos a derribar sus torres gemelas...

Herakles le dirigio una ultima mirada fulminante al turco y se dispuso a entrar el tambien, hasta que recordo que un faltaba alguien, alguien muy importante...aun faltaba...

- Creo que estamos algo atrasados...¡Ah! ¡Ahi esta America-san!

_Kiku_.

- Son solo un par de minutos, Kiku. Dudo que ese idiota haya comenzado ya con la reunion...

Oh no..._Kirkland_

- Como usted diga, Arthur-san – el japones suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del ingles – Sera mejor que apuremos en paso....

- Esta bien...

_Y venian de la mano_.

- Buen dia, Alfred-san – saludo el japones una vez estuvieron frente a la entrada del edificio.

- Buenos dias, Kiku – dijo Herakles con voz queda y la mirada perdida.

- Buenos dias, Alfred – saludo Arthur, caballerosamente sujetando la mano de Kiku con fuerza. Herakles le dirigio una mirada gelida y les respondio el saludo con un acido:

- Buenos seran para ti...- pero lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguno de los dos pudiera oirlo.

Finalmente, enojado y aburrido de tener que esperar a que llegara mas gente, cerro la puerta del edificio e ingreso a la sala de conferencias, donde ya la mayoria de las naciones habian ocupado sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

Herakles, jamas, en su vida, había presidido una conferencia mundial y no podia negar que estaba nervioso. Era una responsabilidad enorme. Al menos Alfred le había dado una nocion de como se hacia todo esto.

_-Te dejare un portafolio con las indicaciones y los aportes que hara Estados Unidos para esta conferencia -_ había dicho America antes de irse – _Cualquier duda que tengas...solo _revisalo

Herakles estaba seguro de todo esto. Con las manos temblorosas apago las luces de la sala y encendio el proyector.

- B...Bienvenidos a la Conferencia Mundial. Comenzare pasando lista...¿Alemania?

- ¡Presente!

- ¿Australia

- _¡Here!_

- ¿Austria?

- Aquí...

- ¿Belarus?

La mujer tan solo se limito a mostrale una cuchilla, amenazadoramente. Grecia trago.

- ¿Belgica?

- ¡Aqui!

- ¿Canada?

- Presente...

- ¿Canada?

- Aquí...

- ¡¿CANADA?!

- ¡AQUI!

- Creo que no vino....- Herakles puso un punto al lado del nombre de Matthew y continuo - ¿China?

Canada suspiro resignado.

- ¡Aqui, aru!

- ¿Corea?

- ¿Sabian que las listas fueron inventadas en Cor..? ¡Aqui, Señor America! ¡Aqui!

En eso, la puerta se abrio repentinamente y Herakles Karpusi (Bueno, en realidad Alfred F. Jones) entro corriendo a la sala.

- _¡Sorry!_ ¡Me dormi! ¿Llegue muy tarde? ¿Ya pasaron lista? ¿Ya dijeron mi nombre? - el joven se abrio paso por entre las demas naciones (Que no podian creer lo que veian) y tomo asiento junto a Canada.

- Ahh...Grecia – dijo Alemania, vacilante – Estas sentado en el puesto de America.

- ¿Eh? Pero si este es...¡Oh!...ahh, l...lo siento...jeje...es que...aun estoy algo dormido, jaja – Alfred se levanto de la silla y se dirigio al escritorio sobre el que estaba una pequeña bandera griega. - ¡Aqui si!

Todos los paises miraron boquiabiertos la escena. Herakles, desde el estrado, tan solo miro al cielo desesperadao.

- ¿Por que, Zeus? ¿Por que? - susurro antes de continuar en lo que estaba - ¿Gupt...? digo..¿Egipto?

El africano tan solo se limito a alzar la mano y se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿España?

- ¡Aqui!

- ¿Eston...?

- ¡Hey! - salto Alfred, repentinamente - ¿Y yo? ¿Estados Unidos? Te olvidaste de m...Oh...Ohh digo..¡Soy Grecia!

Herakles no encontro otra forma de calmar su frustracion que azotar su cabeza contra la pared.

* * *

Varios minutos mas tarde, despues de superado el incidente de la lista, todos escuchaban atentamente las ideas de cada pais para detener el Calentamiento Global.

- Si comenzaramos a reciclar mas – decía Timo de pie, en su puesto, mirando a todos los presentes – Y detuvieramos las emsisiones de carbono efectivamente podriamos desacelerar el proceso. Recuerden que si esto sigue asi muchas cuidades costeras, paises peninsulares y naciones islas desapareceran.

- M' esp'sa t'ne raz'n – espeto Suecia asintiendo fuertemente.

- Je...ehh no soy su esposa...

- ¡Ni crean que bajare mis emisiones de carbono, aru! - declaro China.

- ¡Yo tampoco lo hare! - exclamo Alfred, de brazos cruzados, como un niño pequeño que no quiere hacerle caso a su mama - ¡No!

- Ehhh...pero...Grecia...tu apenas aportas con la emisiones mundiales de carbono...- le recordo Austria.

- ¡Es verdad! Je...eh...- dijo el ex-rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza – solo queria ayudar...

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de como frenar esto? - pregunto Antonio mientras le sacaba brillo a un tomate.

- ¿Que dices tu, Letonia? - dijo Rusia sonriente volteandose a la nacion que tenia a su derecha – Se que debes tener alguna buena idea por ahi...

- Eh...eh...-dijo Raivis tembloroso – N...No se...se me ocurre nada...ehh...pe..pero...¡Quizas el señor America tenga alguna idea!

Los demas balticos parecian a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡Oh! America...- Ivan llevo sus ojos amatistas hacia la nacion que presidia el encuentro - ¿Alguna idea, amigo mio?

Silencio.

- ¿America?

- ...ZzzZzzzzZZZz...

- ¡America!

- ¡Ah!- Herakles dio un respingo al ser violentamente sacudido por Rusia.- ¿Que...Que pasa?

- ¿Estas bien, America? - pregunto Inglaterra inclinandose sobre su escritorio.

- Ahh...si...si...¿De...De que hablaban?

- Rusia pregunto si tenias alguna idea para parar el Derretimiento Facial, ve~ - dijo Feliciano.

- Calentamiento Global – lo corrijio Ludwig.

- Eso que dijo Doitsu, ve~

- Ahhh ehh...- Herakles vacilo antes de tomar en sus manos el portafolio que Alfred le había entregado anteriormente. – Bueno...aqui tengo un par de ideas...

Todas las naciones esperaron a que, un inusualmente silencioso, America, extrajera un par de documentos de un sobre.

- Bien...Podriamos partir construyendo una...-Herakles recorrio los papeles con la mirada mientras sus ojos se abrian mas y mas por cada palabra que leian - ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Que es esta estupidez?

Todos los paises se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos.

- ¿"Construir una nave espacial que nos lleve a pluton. Hay usaremos un taladro gigante para sacar un trozo de hielo el cual arrojaremos al mar para que baje la temperatura de la tierra"? ¡Que idiota puede tener semejante idea!

- ¡Hey! ¡Esa idea es totalmente genial! - a los ojos de todos, fue Grecia el que se levanto repentinamente y se puso de pie sobre su escritorio - ¡Es la mejor idea del mundo!

- ¡Es una tonteria! ¿Como pueden ocurrirsete estas cosas?

- ¡Todos mis planes funcionarian si me dejaran hacerlos! - Alfred se acerco al frente de la sala y se puso frente a Herakles.

- ¡Nadie te deja hacerlos por que son una estupidez!

- ¡Tu eres el estupido al que jamas se le ocurre nada y se la pasa durmiendo e ignorandome en todas las conferencias!

- ¡Podrias dejar de preocuparte solo de ti por una vez en tu vida! ¡Y en tu maldita lista de temas a discutir haber puesto la situacion en la que se encuentra Grecia ahora!

- ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan caliente que te hayas prendido fuego!

- ¡Esto es culpa tuya y de tu maldito calentamiento global que esta quemando mis bosques!

Nadie entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando. Los demas paises del globo se limitaban a mirar como America y Grecia se lanzaban por la cabeza lo que encontraran en su camino y se culparan el uno al otro de algo que ninguno de los presentes lograba comprender.

- ¡Fue tu plan el que nos dejo asi! ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¡¿Quien fue el que se escapo condenandonos a una maldicion, ah?!

- ¡Odio a tus malditos gatos!

- ¡¿Que dijiste de mis gatos?! ¡Voy a...! - todos observaron perplejos como "America" se lanzaba en contra de "Grecia" y ambos comenzaban a rodar por el piso, lanzandose patadas y puñetazos.

- _Bloddy Hell..._- fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Arthur mientras veia como la nube de golpes e insultos en que se habian trasnformado Herakles y Alfred se abria paso peligrosamente hacia el balcon.

- Jajajajaja – celebro Turquia mientras sostenia un balde de palomitas y se echaba un puñado a la boca – Esto no tiene precio...jajajaja.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones pasaba una mopa por el piso con aspecto derrotado. Tenia un ojo morado, los cabellos revueltos y un hilo de sangre saliendole del labio. Pero eso no le importaba, despues de todo...no era _su_ cuerpo el que había resultado tan magullado. Era el de Herakles Karpusi. El que por cierto, estaba en esto minutos usando el cuerpo del americano, para pedirle disculpas a las demas naciones y despedirlas a la salida.

- _Fucking Greek...it's all his fault and he's trying to blame me...._- se quejo el joven mientras volvia a mojar la mopa para limpiar las manchas de orina de gato que esos estupidos animalejos habian dejado en el piso de la sala de conferencias. - Al menos nadie se dio cuenta de que estamos cambiados...

El ahora, castaño joven, dejo de limpiar el piso y se apoyo contra la pared. Había estado tan concentrado maldiciendo a Karpusi y ordenando el desastre que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente solo en la Sala de Conferencias.

- ¿Que es lo que te paso? - America volteo la cabeza al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro y un rostro casi identico al del el (bueno, al que _solia_ tener el) le devolvio la mirada. Era Matthew, el que ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. - _Alfred._

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:** Uff! Al fin!! tres dias escribiendo este cap! Me costo un monton! Esto de escribier personajes con cuerpos cambiados es una odisea! Espero no haya sido muy confuso para ustedes ^^. Herakles muy OCC y metrosexual en este cap xD (lo siento...pero es que en la Antigua Grecia estaban tan obsesionados con el fisico, que no puedo evitar pensar que Herakles heredo esas costumbres xD. Ademas recuerdo aquella tira en la que no queria que Kiku lo viera por ke su cabello era un desastre cuando se mojaba xD...me hace pensar que se alisa el pelo xD) En fin...esto esta empezando a tomar forma! Y por fin se en que va a terminar! Muajaja pero no les dire por ke o si no no tendria gracia xD. Well...Gracias a todas las que estan leyendo esta cosa y...please! Dejen reviews! Se los agradecere con todo el corazon!


	5. Confusión

**Notas de la Autora: **Probablemente el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida para un fic de Hetalia xD. Es mas largo que mis oneshots!. En fin, hasta a mi me daria lata leerlo, pero es MUY IMPORTANTE este capitulo, asi que estan condenadas. Lamento la tardanza, pero...bueno..entenderan la razon xD.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Si esto fuera asi...El cameo de Herakles y Matt en el episodio 34, no habria sido solo un cameo ^^

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Soy Alfred otra vez! En el capitulo anterior yo y Herakles tuvimos que arreglarnoslas para sobrellevar una conferencia por que el tarado de el no pudo decirle que no a Kiku. Genial. Creia que todo había salido de las mil maravillas hasta que ese maldito griego comenzo a burlarse de mis ideas ¡Mis ideas son siempre magnificas! ¿Que se cree?. Well, nos pusimos a pelear frente a todos y al final fue todo un desastre. Y cuando crei que las cosas no podia salir peor, Matt se acerco a mi y me llamo "Alfred" Oh oh...ya nos descubrio alguien ¿Cuanto tiempo tendremos hasta que otra persona lo haga?_

**Chapther 5: Confusión**

- ¿Como paso esto?

Alfred nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado. Matthew los tenia a ambos, a el y a Herakles, sentados hace media hora, con la mirada gacha, en medio de la sala de conferencias y les estaba dando una reprimenda de lo lindo.

- ¡Fue todo culpa de Herakles!

- ¿Mia? ¡Es todo tu cul...!

- ¡SILENCIO! - Matt grito, sacando voz de no se donde, y los otros dos guardaron silencio – Quiero que dejen de echarse la culpa el uno al otro y me digan, de una vez por todas, como _demonios_ terminaron atrapados en el cuerpo del otro.

- Primero que todo...-comenzo Alfred, pero Herakles le tapo la boca con una mano.

- Yo le explicare...Veras, Canada...hace unos cuantos dias...me entere de que Japon e Inglaterra estaban manteniendo una relacion...

- Si...de eso ya estoy enterado – dijo el canadiense, recobrando la calma que había perdido anteriormente.

- Bueno...yo ya tenia sospechas de que ambos tenian algo...pero...confirmarlo fue...- Herakles suspiro y volvio a dirigir, tristemente, su mirada al piso – fue devastador...

Matthew le dirigio una mirada preocupada al griego y dejo a Kumajiro en el suelo.

- Kumajiro...ve afuera – el joven espero a que su mascota desapareciera por la puerta para increpar al helenico – Herakles...¿Tu...?

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Kiku...- sentencio el mayor y Matt se cubrio la boca con ambas manos, pegando un pequeño grito ahogado.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunto. Karpusi asintio – _This is so weird..._Es como escuchar a Alfred decir que esta enamorado de Japon...bueno, como sea....¿Y que paso?

- Bueno yo...yo los escuche hablar acerca de sus sentimientos hace unos dias durante la Conferencia que se hizo aquí...Tenia el corazon roto...asi que...me meti al baño y me desquite con lo que encontre en mi camino. El espejo...las puertas...

- ¡Con que tu eres el tipo del baño! Y yo crei que era un asesino...

- ¡Shhhh! - Matt hizo callar a Alfred con el ceño fruncido y volvio a dirigir su mirada preocupada al griego. - Prosigue...

- Luego...subi a la azotea a calmarme...y ahi me encontre con America...hablamos un rato y el me ofrecio su ayuda para conquistar a Kiku...pero no se nos ocurria nada...hasta que el tuvo una idea...

- ¡Yo no tuve ninguna idea! - exclamo el americano - ¡A ti se te ocurrio!

- ¿Quien se encargo de que se me ocurriera? ¿ah?

- ¿Quieren parar los dos? - la infinita paciencia de Matt parecia haber llegado a su limite . Nunca penso que iba a ser tan dificil tratar con estos dos - ¿Y cual era esa idea?

- Bueno – continuo Herakles – lo lleve a Grecia...al Monte Olimpo....el plan era...pedirle ayuda a los Dioses para separar a Kiku de Arthur y...

- ¡Y el queria darme a los Dioses como un trozo de carne!

- ¡Y tu te escapaste y nos condenaste a esto!

- ¡YA CALLENSE! - Matt respiro profundo para relajarse – Alfred...¿En serio hiciste eso?

- ¡Obvio que si! - respondio el Americano -¡Esos tipos iban a vestirme de mujer y a sacarme fotos!

- ¡Pero, Alfred! ¿Como pudiste? - le dijo el canadiense mirandolo decepcionado.

- ¿QUE? ¡Matt...Matthew!

- ¡Pobre Herakles! - el joven palmeo el hombro del griego – Esta enamorado...¡Debiste haberlo ayudado!

- Asi es, America...Ay de mi...- Grecia le dirigio una mirada de perro abandonado a Alfred. Pero el americano podia ver ese dejo de burla en sus ojos.

- Arg...¡Nadie me apoya aquí!

- ¿Y como piensan arreglarlo? - pregunto Matthew. Herakles levanto la vista y miro por la ventana, concentrado en sus pensamientos.

- No lo se...creo que no tenemos otra opcion que hablar con los Dioses y preguntarles cual es la solucion o....simplemente...esperar...

- ¡No voy a esperar! ¡Quiero mi cuerpo ahora! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa! Y sobre todo...- Alfred se saco un gato desde adentro de los pantalones - ¡Quiero deshacerme de estos malditos gatos!

- ¡No maltrates a mis gatos!

- Ya basta chicos por favor – Canada se puso entre ellos de manera conciliadora. En ese momento la puerta se abrio y Robert, el tipo de los mensajes, hizo ingreso a la sala.

- _Mister Jones, Mister Williams, Mister Karpusi_...- el hombre le extendio una carta a Alfred (o eso creia el...) y continuo – _Mi__ster Łukasiewicz leave this in the reception..._

Herakles alzo una ceja esceptico y espero a que Robert se retirara para extenderle la carta a Alfred. El americano la miro curioso antes de abrirla.

_Cześć! America!:_

_Esta es como, una invitacion, totalmente genial a una fiesta de disfraces super mega hiper cool que voy a dar en mi casa este miercoles ¿Me captas? Y tu estas como, ¡totalmente invitado!._

_Todos van a estar ahi ¿Eh?. Va a ser tipo, como esas fiestas Sweet Sixteen que dan las chicas en tu pais ¡Y yo sere la Reina! _

_Como que no te lo puedes perder ¿Eh? Asi que te estare, totalmente, esperando. ¡Invita a alguien! ¿vale? No quieres ser el unico sin pareja esa noche ¿Eh?_

_XoXo_

_Polonia ;D_

_P.D: Yo ire con Liet ¿Me captas?, aunque el no tiene idea de esto jeje ¡Asi que ni se te ocurra invitarlo! Y tampoco vayas vestido de rosa por que MI disfraz sera rosa...Estas como, totalmente, advertido.¿Okay?_

- Con que Polonia dara una fiesta...- dijo Herakles mientras Alfred releia la invitacion una vez mas.

- Hay una para ti tambien...- dijo el americano extendiendole un sobre a Grecia. - ¿Sabias de esto, Matt?

- Si...Feliks me llamo hace unos dias para...bueno...el penso que te estaba llamando a ti, pero me invito de todas formas...

Alfred suspiro.

- Genial...lo que nos faltaba, otro encuentro social...- de pronto el ex rubio abrio sus, ahora, verdes ojos y observo a las otras dos naciones preocupado - ¡¿Con quien voy a ir?!

Herakles lo miro con cara de circunstancia mientras le corria una gota por la sien.

- Pareces una chica...Ve con Matt...supongo que no tienes problemas en ir con tu hermano...

- ¿¡Estas loco!? - le exclamo America - ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo penoso que es ir a una fiesta con tu hermano? ¡Es completamente _loser_!

El griego hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no echarse a reir.

- Okay...Okay...pero recuerda que estas en mi cuerpo...nadie creera que es tu hermano...

- De todas formas...- los interrumpio Matt y se puso colorado – Yo voy a invitar a Seychelles...asi que...

- ¡Uyyyyyyy! ¡Le gusta Seychelles! - se burlo Alfred.

- ¡Ps a ti te gusta Arthur, entonces!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡Que no! ¡Dile que no, Herakles!

- ZzzzZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZzz

- ¿Herakles?

- ZzZZZzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzz...

- ¡HERAKLES!

- ¡No! ¡El collar antipulgas no!

Matt y Alfred se miraron y se echaron a reir a carcajadas.

- ¡Ya callense! - los reprocho, Grecia, rojo como un rabanito.

- Ay....lo siento...- se disculpo Alfred mientras se secaba una lagrima – Bueno...bueno, Hera-chan...cambiando de tema...¿Invitaras a Turquia, no es asi?

- ¡¿Que demonios estas diciendo?! - Herakles se levanto de su silla e hizo ademan de estrangular a Alfred, pero Canada lo detuvo a tiempo.

- Chicos...Chicos....calma – el rubio sonrio amablemente – No les sirve de nada pelear...recuerden que si se hacen daño en estos momentos...sera a su cuerpo al que esten hiriendo...

Grecia y America fruncieron en seño, dandose cuenta recien de ese hecho.

- En fin, debo marcharme – anuncio el canadiense y se dirigio a la puerta – Espero que encuentren una cura pronto...¡Ah! Herakles...mientras estes aquí...si necesitas cualquier cosa...llamame...y tu Alfred...cuidate ¿Okay?. Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea...

Con esto, Matthew Williams se retiro de la sala y dejo a ambas naciones solas.

- Ahora si voy a matarte, America...

- No si yo te mato primero...- los dos iban a lanzarse a pelear nuevamente cuando un haz de luz entro por la ventana y un sujeto brillante (Como esos que Alfred había visto en el templo Griego) se materializo frente a ellos.

- Buen dia, Señor Grecia, Señor America – dijo el tipo haciendo una reverencia.

- Buen dia, Hermes – dijo Herakles volteandose a mirar a la criatura. - ¿Que te trae por aquí?

- Le traigo un mensaje del Señor Eros...

Alfred y Herakles se miraron con ojos como platos y luego volvieron a enfocar toda su atencion en el mensajero de los Dioses. Hermes sonrio y agito el extraño baculo que sostenia en una de sus manos, acto seguido frente a ellos, aparecio lo que lucia como un olograma de un sonriente Eros.

- ¡Hola! - saludo el dios del amor agitando una de sus manos - ¿Como les ha ido? ¿La han pasado bien en sus nuevos cuerpos? ¿Si? ¿No? Buu...¡que mal, chicos! Bueno...a lo que venia...Les dire la verdad...en un principio...esto era todo un plan de Hades para conquistar el mundo... pero como no funciono y estabamos aburridos..¡Les hicimos esto! ¿A que no es gracioso? En fin...supongo que quieren saber como recuperar sus formas originales ¿No? Les dare una pista...¡Y tiene que ver conmigo! ¿Entienden? ¿No? ¡Pues, vamos! ¡Soy el Dios del Amor!...A mi no pueden engañarme ¿Eh? Y tampoco pueden engañarse a si mismos...asi que...hasta que no dejen de hacerlo...no volveran a sus cuerpos....asi que...¡No sean testarudos!

La imagen se esfumo en el aire, repentinamente y Hermes, volvio a dedicarles una reverencia.

- Eso es todo, señores...Si me disculpan...- y el tambien desaparecio. Acto seguido se formo un extraño silencio.

- ¿Tienes la mas minima idea de lo que quizo decir? - pregunto Alfred rompiendo el hielo.

- La verdad....No.

Alfred suspiro derrotado.

- Y bien...¿Con quien demonios voy a ir a la fiesta? - dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente y frunciendo el ceño como si le costara mucho trabajo pensar (cosa que probablemente era asi). - Oye, Herakles...

- No...No...No – dijo el griego alejandose lentamente de Alfred – ¡Ni te lo imagenes! ¡No! ¡De ninguna forma me convenceras de ir a la fiesta contigo!

* * *

- No puedo creer que me convenciste de venir a la fiesta contigo.

Herakles miraba, un punto fijo de la pared de la casa de Polonia, abrumado, mientras esperaban que este les abriera la puerta. Se sentia estupido, estaba usando un estupido disfraz de Jedi que lo hacia ver estupidamente noño y mas encima estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un estupido americano. Estupido, tan estupido, que llevaba tres horas jugando con la cola del disfraz de gato que Herakles había tenido que prestarle (No preguntemos con que propositos Herakles tenia un disfraz de gato en su casa...)

- ¡Oh vamos, Herakles! - lo animo Alfred, guiñandole uno de los verdes ojos del griego a su legitimo propietario – No es que tuvieras opcion ¿O si? Sabes bien que Kiku va a venir con Arthur...asi que...Era yo...o Turquia...

- Se perfectamente que eras Tu o...o ese imbecil...- gruño Grecia – Y no es necesario que sigas repitiendo que Kiku vendra con Arthur...

- Kiku vendra con Arthur...Kiku vendra con Arthur...Kiku vendra con Arthur...

- ¡Quieres callarte!

- Kik...

- ¡Shhh!

- Que malhumorado...ustedes los tsunderes no tienen remedio...-sentencio Alfred mientras negaba con la cabeza - me recuerdas a Iggy...el que por cierto...Vendra con Kiku..

- ¡Basta!

- Bueno...Bueno...Aunque debes admitir, que haber venido juntos es lo mas seguro en estos momentos. No queremos que nadie mas se entere de nuestro pequeño "problema de identidad" - maldicion, el estupido americano tenia un punto. - En especial Kiku...que vendra con Arthur

- Quiero que sepas una cosa, Alfred – le espeto Herakles con un tono amenazador – Apenas arreglemos este desastre, te agarrare de las piernas, te lanzare al Rio Aqueronte, tendras que cruzarlo a nado y como estaras vivo, el Can Cerbero te comera trozo por trozo, luego te vomitara y volvera a comerte y va a dolerte....mucho...y luego tu espiritu sera juzgado por los Jueces del Inframundo y como veras que has sido despreciable te condenaran a vagar como alma en pena en el Tartaro por toda la maldita eternidad ¿Me entendiste?

- ¿En el Tartaro hay Salsa Tartara? Por que si es asi no puede ser....¡Arg! ¡No Herakles, No!

- ¡Hol...! - Feliks abrio al puerta repentinamente - ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Alfred no ahorques al pobre Herakles!

El polaco llego justo a tiempo para detener un homicidio. Herakles quito sus manos de su propio cuello y intentando saludar a Polonia lo mas convincentemente posible.

- _¡Hi, Poland!_ - pero por mucho que se esforzara, no podia sonar tan entusiasta como el real America.

- Hola Feliks – lo saludo Alfred sobandose la parte del cuello donde Herakles había ejercido mas presion.

- ¡Pasen! Osea...¿No van a quedarse toda la noche afuera?¿O si? ¡Entren! ¡La fiesta esta, como, totalmente genial!

Herakles entro sin vacilar, con el ceño fruncido. Pero Alfred se quedo un rato boquiabierto afuera. Acaba de notar el hecho de que Feliks no había estado bromeando. Se había colocado un enorme y pomposo vestido de Princesa totalmente rosa y sobre sus rubios cabellos llevaba una costosa tiara de diamantes.

- ¿Te gusta mi vestido, Grecia? - le dijo el rubio dandose una vuelta.- Es, como, un diseño Exclusivo Dolce & Gabbana ¡Esta totalmente _cool_!

Alfred se limito a sonreir, en un gesto aprobativo antes de hacer ingreso el tambien a la fiesta.

Adentro el ambiente era todo celebracion. Varias naciones ya estaba en la pista, bailando al ritmo de la musica Electronica que tocaba Berwald desde la maquina mezcladora. Quien hubiera pensado que ese hosco sueco fuera a tener tanto ritmo.

España intentaba por todos los medios empujar a Lovino hacia el centro de la pista, pero sin tener mucho éxito. Feliciano se movia de un lado a otro, acompañado de una escoba que había encontrado por ahi, vigilado bajo la atenta mirada de Ludwig que cuidaba que el, despistado Italiano, no fuera a sufrir un accidente por estar danzando tan animadamente con los ojos cerrados. Unos metros mas alla, Dinamarca bailaba junto a Noruega, utilizando sus pasos mas provocativos, aunque bueno, a vista de todos, el unico que bailaba era Dinamarca, por que su compañero no hacia mas que estar parado, completamente inmovil y con cara de pocos amigos, mientras el danes daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Alfred esbozo una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el bar, donde Herakles estaba ya, completamente desordenado y con una copa de vino en la mano. Alfred debia admitir que se veia bastante bien asi, despues de todo, era _su_ cuerpo en el que estaba.

- Que guapo que soy...- dijo para si mismo antes de sentarse junto al griego en la barra. - ¿No vas a bailar?

- Veras....no soy muy de este tipo de fiestas – murmuro el griego y bebio un sorbo de vino.

- Yo pense que a ustedes los griegos les gustaban las fiestas y eso...

- De hecho si...pero...no como estas...Mas bien...nuestra idea de fiesta es bailar todos juntos...en circulos...gritar "¡Opa!" y luego romper platos...

Alfred lanzo una carcajada que fue ahogada por el estruendo de los parlantes.

- Hace tiempo que no venia a una fiesta de disfraces – comento luego de unos segundos – Me queda bastante bien el traje de gato ¿No crees?

- Recuerda que estas en mi cuerpo, por ende a mi me queda bien el traje – Grecia volvio a tomar un sorbo de su copa y la dejo sobre el meson – En cuanto a ti...debo decirte que te queda bastante noño este traje de Jedi. ¿De donde lo sacaste?

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo use para el estreno de Star Wars: La Venganza del Sith! Ese dia fue el mejor dia de mi vida ¿sabes? Fuimos con Matt a ver la pelicula, el se puso un disfraz de Chewbacca y...

Alfred continuo hablando alegremente, pero Herakles ya no le prestaba atencion. Su mente ahora se hallaba completamente enfocada en la puerta de Entrada.

Con un Kimono de color celeste palido, decorado con detalles color marfil y una enorme flor haciando juego adornando su cabello negro azabache, Kiku Honda hacia ingreso a la fiesta. Pero como no toda en la vida es perfecto, de su brazo, disfrazado, para variar, de pirata, iba Arthur Kirkland.

- Oh...Afrodita debe estar celosa de su belleza – murmuro Grecia contemplando, con el brillo de la adoracion en los ojos, como Kiku, con las mejillas sonrojadas, saludaba al dueño de casa.

- ¡Japon! ¡Wow! ¡Te ves, totalmente, genial! - exclamo Feliks examinando cada parte del traje del oriental.

- Y entonces los Jed....¿Japon? - Alfred detuvo su monologo de Star Wars para mirar hacia el comienzo del salon - ¡Wow! Si no supiera que es chico...._Wait...¿Is that Arthur?_ ¿Pirata otra vez? ¿Es que acaso no tiene otro disfraz?

* * *

- Arigato, Polonia-san – agradecio Kiku, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, los elogios que le estaba dirigiendo el polaco – Usted tambien luce espectacular esta noche.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya lo se! - el rubio dirigio su mirada hacia el ingles que acompañaba a Honda - ¡Wow! ¡Arthur! Estas, como, totalmente sexy...

A Kirkland se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas. Miro al piso, avergonzado y balbuceo un casi inentendible.

- Gracias...

- Bueno...tengo que ir a atender a los demas. Me da una super mala espina ese Rusia ¿Eh? Ha estado mirando a Toris toda la noche ¿Que se cree? - Feliks se dio la media vuelta y se fue haciendo ondear la cola de su vestido rosa tras su paso. Cuando ya el polaco había desaparecido entre las gentes, Arthur tomo con fuerza el brazo de Kiku y comenzo a caminar hacia el interior del salon.

- Arthur-san...me siento incomodo...todos nos estan mirando

- Eso es parte del plan ¿No? - le susurro Arthur, cerca del oido para que el japones pudiera escucharlo por encima del ruido de los parlantes – Mira, Alfred detesta todo ese asunto de "Pirata-Geisha", una vez nos vea, va a querer separarnos y....asunto arreglado.

- ¿Y Herakles-san?

- Bueno...el....cuando te vea solo, va a acercarse a ti. Eso te lo doy firmado...

Kiku suspiro. Veia serias fallas en el plan del ingles.

- Arthur-san...en serio, deberiamos desistir. Quizás solo logremos alejarlos con todo esto...¿Y Que tal si Alfred-san no se molesta?

- Kiku...conosco a Alfred – le aseguro el rubio – Claro que va a molestarle...

* * *

Y Arthur tenia razon...

- Que estupido...ese disfraz de pirata es horrendo ¿Acaso no puede vestirse de otra cosa? Y intentar hacerse el macho con esa imagen de "Mirenme tengo una geisha arg" Yo ho!" ….Nadie le cree esa...todos saben que es completamente gay con sus unicornios y haditas ¿Por que mejor no vino disfrazado de Campanita? ¿Eh?

- Eh....Alfred...- Herakles miro al americano alzando una ceja - ¿Estas celoso?

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? No ¿Estas loco acaso? Es que ...¡Miralo! Se ve ridiculo asi...

- Yeah...estas celoso – el Griego decidio quitar su vista de la pareja y enfocarla en la mesa de la barra – A mi no me gusta...da la impresion de que Kiku no fuera mas que un esclavo a las ordenes de Kirkland...

-...O Quizás deberia vestirse duende...y de paso trae su maldita olla de oro y me paga todo el dinero que me debe...

Herakles suspiro al darse cuenta de que Alfred ya no lo estaba escuchando. El griego se puso de pie y decidio ir a tomar un poco de aire al balcon. Necesitaba algo de paz...urgentemente.

* * *

-Arthur-san...au...¡cuidado! ay...Arthur-san...¡Me esta pisando! - Kiku hizo una mueca de dolor por enesima vez durante ese baile. Definitivamente Arthur por muy _gentleman_ que fuera...tenia dos pies izquierdos.

- Lo siento, Kiku...es que...- el ingles alzo la cabeza por encima de la multitud y dirigio su mirada hacia la barra – No veo a Alfred por ningun lado...

El japones suspiro.

- Arthur-san...le dije que esto no seria buena idea...- el oriental se alejo un tanto de su compañero de baile – Insisto...terminemos con esto y dejemos que las cosas sigan su cauce natural...

El britanico iba a contestarle a Kiku que ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás cuando sintio que alguien le picaba la espalda con un dedo.

- ¿Que...? ¡Yao!

China estaba tras el, con las manos en la cintura y expresion de madre enojada. O mas bien...de suegra enojada.

- Has bailado mucho con el, aru – dijo el chino apartando a Arthur de un manoton y tomando la mano de Kiku – Ya... ¡Shu, shu, aru! Quiero bailar con mi hermano, aru.

- O...Onii-sama....- intento objetar Kiku, pero el mayor ya lo tenia en la mitad de lo que parecia un vals fuera de lugar entre tanta musica electronica.

- Esta bien – concedio Arthur, saliendo de la pista de baile – Yo ire a ...pasear por ahi.

El japones asintio y observo como su contraparte inglesa desaparecia entre la gente. Por mucho que Kirkland intentara ocultarlo, Kiku sabia a ciencia cierta que el joven había ido tras Alfred. De eso no había duda.

* * *

Inglaterra se abrio paso entre los invitados, recorriendo la estancia de un lado a otro con la mirada, intentado identificar lo que buscaba. Habian muchisimas cabezas rubias, pero ninguna ostentaba un mechon de cabello dorado, levantado de tal forma, que pareciese desafiar las leyes de gravedad y habian muchos pares de ojos, pero ninguno de aquel azul tan electrizante que pareciera transmitir energia a cada mirada.

_- Bloody hell_...Alfred...¿Donde estas?

Arthur dirigio sus pasos hacia los exteriores de la casa de Feliks. Sentia un fuerte y apretado nudo en el estomago y un intenso sentimiento de culpa. Quizás, Kiku había tenido razon y tratar de sacarle celos a Alfred, haciendolo enojar no había sido su mas brillante idea, ¡Pero ya estaba harto! Queria ser visto por el americano de una vez por todas, pero su orgullo no le permitia arrojarse a sus brazos asi como asi...¡No! Iba a ser Alfred el que iba a llegar de rodillas a suplicarle a Inglaterra. Iba a ser Alfred el que iba a rogar por un beso suyo...

Pero...si ese era su plan...¿Por que ahora era _el _aquel que lo estaba buscando?

Bueno, la busqueda había terminado. Alfred F. Jones estaba frente a el, sentado al borde de una fuente, con la mirada perdida en la cristalina superficie del agua.

- Oi...America...

El rubio se volteo a mirarlo, con expresion cansada.

- ¿Si?

Había algo en la manera en la que Alfred se dirigia a el, que hacia que el nudo del estomago de Arthur se tensara aun mas.

- ¿Estas bien? - el mayor (bueno, no realmente el mayor) se sento junto a la que creia, era su ex colonia y dirigio su miarada tambien hacia el liquido transparente que contenia la fuente. - Te noto desanimado.

- No es un asunto que te interese – contesto Herakles, friamente. La indiferencia que le impregnaba a la voz de Alfred la hacia sonar como dagas cortando el aire. Arthur dio un respingo y su rostro se controsiono en una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Tampoco tienes por que comportarte tan idiota! Eres un maldito ingrato...

- Mmmm...mira, no te lo tomes a mal, Inglaterra, pero no eres precisamente la primera persona a la que quiero ver en este momento...prefiria estar solo.

Arthur iba a dejarle en claro a ese mocoso un par de cosas, pero se paralizo al ver la mirada que este le dirigio.

_"Sus ojos..."_ penso el ingles _"¿Donde quedo ese brillo que solian tener?"_

Había pura indiferencia en esa mirada, eran frios como el hielo. ¿Que estaba pasando con Alfred?, ¿Donde estaba el alegre joven al que Arthur había criado? Ese no era _su_ America...

- Haz lo que quieras...-fueron las unicas palabras que lograron salir de los labios de Inglaterra, antes de que este se levantara y saliera corriendo de vuelta a la fiesta con una sola cosa en la mente: Una botella de Whisky.

Herakles respiro profundo y luego sumergio una de sus manos en el agua. Algo le decía que no había sido buena idea tratar tan mal a Inglaterra.

* * *

- _America, you moron_

Arthur, corria empujando a cuanto invitado se le cruzara por su camino. Tenia la vista borrosa a causa de la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante, pero el ingles se las arreglo para convencese de que era el viento en su cara lo que le ponia los ojos llorosos y no el hecho de sentirse terriblemente ignorado y rechazado por Alfred.

¿Que le había hecho a ese tarado para ganarse su odio tan repentinamente? ¿Habia sido todo el asunto de Kiku? No, eso no podia ser...¿Que parte de su plan había salido mal? ¡Estaba todo friamente calculado!

- Te Odio Ameri...¡Cuidado, imbecil! - en su desesperada carrera, Arthur se estrello fuertemente contra la espalda de alguien. - ¡Fijate por donde vas!

- Lo sien...¿Igg...? digo...¿Arthur? - Alfred se volteo para mirar quien lo había chocado y se encontro la mirada angustiada de Inglaterra.

- Ah....Gre...Grecia...Dis...Disculpa...- Arthur se excuso mirando al piso. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que alguien lo viera llorando y le fuera con el cuento a todo el mundo. Aunque Herakles no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas...

- Oye, Inglaterra...¿Estas bien?

El britanico alzo la mirada, confundido. Había algo diferente en la voz de Grecia, definitivamente. No le hablaba con ese tono monoto y somnoliento con el que se dirigia a todo el mundo. Parecia de verdad preocupado.

- Si, si...estoy bien – replico el haciendo un gesto con la mano y dirigiendose hacia el bar - Solo necesito una copa y...

- Oye...- lo interrumpio Alfred. Aunque a los ojos de Arthur era Herakles quien lo hacia – No vayas a emborracharte ¿eh?....No creo que a Kiku le guste tenerte ebrio...

¿Que? ¿Acaso Herakles Karpusi estaba dandole consejos de como tratar con Kiku? ¡No deberia estar impidiendo eso a toda costa! ¡Estaba seguro de que el sujeto sentia algo por Japon!.

De pronto el ingles se dio cuenta de una cosa. Había algo en la mirada del griego que hizo que Kirkland guardara silencio, quedandose inmovil en su sitio. Definitivamente Grecia estaba muy extraño esta noche.

- Como digas...-logro verbalizar finalmente. Alfred sonrio satisfecho y se marcho. Arthur siguio de pie en medio de la gente, observando como la cabeza castaña de otro joven desaparecia entre la multitud. Finalmente el rubio suspiro, cansado y dirigio nuevamente sus pasos hacia el bar y una vez ahi pidio toda una botella de Whisky para el solo.

* * *

Despues de unas cuantas horas, Kiku Honda salio, exhausto de la pista de baile (Tuvo que bailar con Yong Soo, que mas se puede esperar) y camino hacia el patio, donde varias naciones intercambiaban platicas y se tomaban uno que otro trago en un ambiente mas pacifico que el de adentro. El japones iba a dirigirse a entablar una conversacion con Alemania, cuando, sentado en el borde de una fuerte, profundamente dormido y a punto de caerse al agua, diviso a Alfred F. Jones.

- America-san...

Herakles abrio los ojos rapidamente. Se podian contar con la mano las cosas que lo sacaban inmediatamente de una de sus siestas, pero una de esas cosas, era, definitivamente, la voz de Kiku.

- Ah...Kiku...-lo saludo con voz ronca - ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?

El oriental avanzo hacia la fuente, algo nervioso. Despues de meditarlo un par de segundos, decidio seguir ayudando a Arthur con su plan de sacarle celos a Alfred, asi que contesto:

- No mucho, realmente. Esperaba poder pasar la noche junto a Arthur-san...pero Onii-sama no me lo permitio...

- Ahh – fue todo lo que pudo responder Herakles. Se mantuvieron en profundo silencio hasta que Kiku sonrio.

- Me gusta su disfraz de Jedi.

* * *

- ¡Eh Eh Eh Eh!

Adentro la fiesta ya estaba desatada. Las naciones llevaban veinte minutos haciendo un trencito por todo el recinto y lanzando cosas por todos lados. Sin mencionar el nivel de alcohol en la sangre de cada uno de ellos. Con decirles que Ludwig acepto, felizmente, que Feliciano lo disfrazara de Wurst lo dejo todo claro.

Pero si había alguien cuyo estado ni siquiera la permitia ponerse de pie, ese era, Arthur Kirkland.

- America...estupido...

El pobre sujeto de la barra llevaba horas escuchando al Ingles maldecir, llorar y pedir Whiskys sin control.

- Señor, deberia dejar de tomar...

- ¡Usted no es quien para venirme a dar ordenes! ¡Deme otro vaso de Whisky! - exigio Arthur, o al menos eso creyo el barman que había pedido, por que estaba tan borracho que ya no se le entendia nada.

- Señor, usted...

- Sirvale un ultimo vaso, _mon ami_ – dijo alguien recien llegado al bar – Despues yo me encargare de el...

- Vete de aquí, _wine bastard..._- les espeto el ingles a Francis Bonnefoy, que acaba de sentarse junto a el en la barra.

- _Mon cher..._¿Que te tiene tan deprimido?

- Nada...vete.

- Es America otra vez ¿Cierto?

- No

- Arthur...

- ¡Ese estupido me odia! Despues de todo lo que di por el...¡Me odia! - exclamo finalmente Kirkland y se echo a llorar.

- Sep, es America...- murmuro Francis mientras Arthur recibia su vaso de Whisky y se lo bebia de un sorbo – _Mon ami..._¿No crees que ya es hora de superar todo eso?

- No se como...

Francis, ante esto, sonrio.

- Yo si...dejame enseñarte...- el galo se levanto de su silla, tomo la mano de Arthur e ignorando los reclamos de este, se lo llevo de la barra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alfred terminaba una conversacion con Matt y Seychelles, para permitirles a estos ir a bailar juntos y se encaminaba al buffet en busca de algo de comer. La fiesta estaba muy animada y la había pasado bastante bien, a pesar de que cada cinco segundos le preguntaran "¿Desde cuando tan animado, Herakles?" y el tuviese que responder "Ahh, supongo que es el vino". Pero despues de un rato, estaban todos tan borrachos que ya nadie se preocupaba de la extraña actitud del "helenico".

El joven se acerco a la mesa, puso un poco de todo en un plato y se fue por uno de los pasillos de la casa de Feliks a buscar alguna habitacion con televisor. Estaba cansado y solo queria comer un poco, relajarse frente a la pantalla y si le era posible, echarse una siestecita. Pero definitivamente los planetas estaban alineados en su contra este ultimo tiempo...

- _Leave me alone, wine bastard_.

La voz de Arthur llego repentinamente a sus oidos desde una de las habitaciones.

- Tu sabes que quieres hacerlo, _mon cher~_

Y el tono de Francis hizo que se le resbalara el plato de las manos.

* * *

- _Leave me alone, wine bastard_

- Tu sabes que quieres hacerlo, _mon cher~_ - las manos de Francis recorrian cada centimetro de la piel de Arthur por debajo de su camisa. Era tan facil llevarlo a la cama cuando estaba ebrio.

- Quizás quiero...pero no contigo...¡Dejame!

- Solo imaginate que tengo el cabello mas corto, me afeite la barba y uso gafas y listo, ahi tienes a America...

- ¡No me hables de ese idiota! Yo lo detesto...lo odio...lo...-Arthur no pudo continuar maldiciendo, pues Francis aprovecho el momento para callarlo introduciendo su lengua en la boca del ingles. En una situacion normal, Kirkland le hubiera dado una patada en las bolas y asunto arreglado, pero ahora estaba tan herido, tan deprimido y tan borracho, que simplemente se dejo llevar, correspondiendo el tambien al beso y permitiendo que el frances lo arrojara sin mucha delicadeza a la cama.

- Ah~, Francis...

Bonnefoy sonrio. Arthur ya estaba gimiendo su nombre y nisiquiera le había abierto aun los pantalones. Bueno...si el pequeño ingles estaba tan deseoso, el frances no iba a tener ningun reparo en satisfacer sus deseos...Solo esperaba que Feliks no se molestara si manchaban un poco las sabanas.

- Francis...alej...¡ah! ¡Francis! - Arthur no era un hueso duro de roer. No iba a aceptar la derrota sin haber puesto un poco de resistencia. Pero Francis sabia esto de antemano y antes de que el britanico lograra detener el avance de sus movimientos, abrio de un tiron la camisa del menor y comenzo a deslizar su lengua por el pecho del ingles mientras con sus manos le desabrochaba el pantalon.

- ¡Francis! ¿Que diablos haces?

El galo congelo sus movimiento y levanto la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta. Ahi, con el ceño fruncido y un tenedor en la mano estaba Herakles Karpusi.

- Ah~ Herakles, _mon ami_...¿_Ménage a Trois?_

_- _No hare un trio contigo_, _quitale las manos de encima...hablo en serio..- el castaño hizo ingreso a la habitacion, apuntando al frances con el tenedor, de manera amenazante.

- ¿Por que tan agresivo, _Grèce_? ¿No eras tu el campeon mundial del sexo? Al menos dejame intentar alcanzarte...

- No se vale si te aprovechas de el por que esta borracho...Ya...¡Dejalo! - Alfred se acerco a la cama y comenzo a picar a Francis con el tenedor.

- ¡Au! Herakles...¡Basta! - Francis se alejo del joven y se paro junto a la puerta – _D'accord! D'accord! _¡Me ire!...Estas actuando muy raro, _mon ami~_

El frances se dio la media vuelta y se marcho, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Arthur, aun sobre la cama a medio desnudar, intento abrocharse la camisa, pero estaba demasiado mareado para realizar cualquier movimiento. Alfred dejo el tenedor a un lado y se acerco a Arthur.

- Estas muerto de borracho. Ven...- le dijo poniendo sus manos tras su espalda – Te llevare a casa.

- ¡¿Que demonios crees que haces?! ¡Suelta...!- Arthur trato de impedir por todos los modos que lo levantaran en brazos, pero se rindio cuando, en un descuido cruzo su mirada con aquellos ojos verdes que lo observaban preocupados – ...me..

_"Esos ojos..."_

_- ¿_Porque que me salvaste del _wine bastard_? ¿eh?

- ¡Por que soy un Her..!...por que...tenia que hacerlo...- se corrigio Alfred antes de que su mas celebre frase delatara su verdadera identidad – Ahora...nos vamos.

- ¡No! - Arthur comenzo a dar manotones y patadas para que lo bajaran. Pero el americano no lo hizo.

- Si...- Alfred tomo con una sola mano las muñecas del ingles y lo inmovilizo – ahora quedate tranquilo mientras te saco de aquí.

El britanico finalmente se rindio y se acomodo ocultando su cabeza entre el esponjoso disfraz de gato que llevaba el castaño.

- Te odio...- susurro mientras cerraba a los ojos dejandose llevar por el sueño.

_"Alfred"_

* * *

Las horas pasaron, las copas aumentaron y el Karaoke ya había comenzado al interior de la fiesta. Despues de las, no tan flamantes interpretaciones de _I'm too sexy_, por Gilbert Weillschmidt y _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ por Feliks Łukasiewicz, muchos de los que estaban afuera conversando se sumaron a las celebraciones en el interior. Los exteriores ahora se encontraban casi vacios, a excepcion de Herakles y Kiku, que continuaban conversando sentados en el borde de la fuente.

- Esta comenzando a hacer a hacer frio...- murmuro Herakles, quitandose la chaqueta de Alfred (por que el Americano le dijo que si queria fingir que era el, tenia que ponersela aun sobre el disfraz) y entregandosela a Kiku. El oriental sonrio, se puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros y se levanto.

- ¿Vamos adentro, Alfred-san? - el japones le ofrecio su brazo al rubio que tenia frente a el. Herakles levanto la mirada, sonrio y ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa de Feliks.

Adentro, Berwald volvio a tomar el control de la musica, antes de que Prusia o algun otro tarado se pusiera a cantar _"I Like Big Butts"_. Y como ya estaba avanzada la noche y era hora de relajar las cosas, el sueco tomo un par de discos, los puso en la mezcladora y los lentos comenzaron a sonar. De inmediato varias parejas de naciones se movieron hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar pegados. Repentinamente Japon solto el brazo de America y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de ponerse de pie frente a el y decirle:

- ¿Le gustaria bailar conmigo?

Herakles dio un respingo. No podia hacer eso...si bien sabia que Alfred y Kiku eran amigos y un pequeño baile no haria ningun daño, no le agradaba la idea de tener a Kiku tan cerca, estando en el cuerpo de Alfred. Pero...

- Claro...  
_  
No podia decirle que no a Kiku._

El rubio tomo, algo vacilante la mano del oriental y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile. El mayor rodeo el cuello de "Alfred" con los brazos y Herakles lo abrazo por la cintura.

* * *

- Arthur...

_"No quiero despertar aun...estoy teniendo un buen sueño..."_

- Arthur...

_"Arg...¡Que no!"_

- Arthur, _please_...despierta. Necesito las llaves de tu casa...

Arthur finalmente abrio los ojos y lo primero que noto fue que sus pies no estaban tocando el piso. Tenia la vista nublada y la mente tambien. Tan solo estaba seguro de tres cosas: Era de noche, estaba borracho y alguien lo estaba acarreando en brazos como si fuera una novia.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? - inquirio el ingles arrastrando las palabras.

- Vengo a dejarte a casa...- contesto Alfred, con la voz de Herakles – Ahora...¿tus llaves?

El mayor se quito las llaves del bolsillo como pudo , pues Alfred no lo había soltado aun y se las entrego. El americano abrio la puerta de la casa y entro sin prender las luces. La luna iluminaba el camino con bastante eficacia.

- Te llevare a tu cuarto – dijo, mientras subia las escaleras procurando no meter demasiado ruido. Despues de unos instantes se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitacion del ingles, la abrio y entro.

En el interior estaba todo muy ordenado y limpio. El olor a te y galletas aun permanecia en el aire y por un gran ventana ubicado a la izquierda de la cama del britanico, la luz de la luna entraba pura y plateada iluminando la espaciosa habitacion.

Alfred avanzo hasta la enorme cama de Kirkland y con sumo cuidado lo deposito sobre ella.

- Sera mejor que te duermas...mañana despertaras con un dolor de cabeza horrible...y seguramente no querras recordar lo que paso...- el ex rubio le sonrio una ultima vez a Arthur antes de avanzar hacia la puerta.

- Espera...

Alfred se detuvo y se volteo. Arthur estaba sobre la cama, levemente sonrojado y con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

- No te vayas aun...-le suplico.

- Igg...Arthur...- le costaba un esfuerzo sobre humano deshacerse del apodo – Tengo que irme...Tu ve a descansar...

- No quiero...- alrededor de los ojos de Arthur comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas lagrimas, que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento – _Please...stay..._

America, suspiro y camino hacia la cama de Arthur. Tomo asiento junto a el y trato de hacerlo razonar.

- Arthur...estas borracho, acabas de casi hacerlo con Francis. Yo no soy Alfred como para que me pueda quedar contigo toda la noche...por favor, realmente tengo que irme...

Inglaterra miro al suelo un momento pero luego levanto la vista para contemplar aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban tan preocupado. No...para el no eran verdes. Para el eran azules, azules como el cielo...Esos ojos, brillaban como los de Alfred. Esa mirada era la de Alfred. _El era Alfred_. Frente a el no había mas que un jovencito de 19 años, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios como el trigo.

- Por favor...no me dejes solo..._Alfred_

El Americano dio un respingo y abrio los ojos de par en par antes las palabras del Ingles. Oh no...¿Acaso lo habian descubierto?

- Arthur...No soy Alfred...- dijo sonriendo, nerviosamente – Ya...duermete.

- Quedate conmigo...por favor...- Arthur se acerco al castaño, ya con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas – No te vayas otra vez, Alfred...

Jones suspiro. ¿Por que siempre que estaba borracho tenia que hacer comentarios como ese?. El joven, trato de sonreir una vez mas y con delicadeza empujo a Arthur hacia el colchon y lo tapo con las sabanas.

- Debo irme...- el estadounidense se inclino, beso la frente del britanico y aprovecho de secar sus lagrimas – Ahora...duerme ¿si?

Alfred se puso de pie y se dirigio a la salida. Arthur saco la cabeza de entre las sabanas y exclamo.

- ¡Alfred! Espe...- pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya se había ido, dejando la puerta de la habitacion cerrada -...ra

* * *

Los invitados comenzaban a irse y las luces a apagarse. Varias naciones habian decido quedarse a alojar debido a que en el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraban era imposible que se fueran a sus respectivos hogares, otros en cambio habian decidido mantener la sobriedad durante toda la noche para poder conducir y llevarse a otro. Y habian algunos, que estaban terriblemente borrachos pero se marchaban igual, pues los pasarian a buscar personas del gobierno.

Ninguno de estos caso era el de Kiku Honda, que se había mantenido sobrio pues, simplemente, no le gustaba emborracharse. Ademas, considerando el hecho de que su pareja era Arthur Kirkland, no podia permitirse perder tomar de mas. Aunque, a esas alturas, ya se le había olvidado que había venido con Arthur.

- Es tarde ya...- dijo una voz a espaldas del oriental. El japones no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que se trataba de Alfred.

- Es verdad...- ambas naciones se encaminaron a la puerta de salida luego de haberse despedido de Feliks.

- No veo a Arthur por ningun lado...¿Vas a irte solo?

- Supongo que es mejor que Arthur-san se quede aquí esta noche – Kiku suspiro antes de agregar – lo mas probable es que haya bebido de mas...Asi que...supongo que me ire solo...

- Yo te llevo...

- ¿Ah?

- Te llevo a mi casa...mañana puedes tomar un vuelo de regreso a Japon...- Herakles se paro frente a Kiku, a la entrada del jardin delantero de la casa de Feliks. Kiku sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

- No es necesario, Alfred-san. Ya llame al primer ministro y le solicite que enviara a alguien por mi. Deben estar prontos a llegar...

- Ah...esta bien Kiku – Herakles suspiro e hizo una mueca – Yo tomare un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y...supongo que...un avion...no tendria que cruzar el oceano si me pudiera ir a mi propia casa pero...

- ¿Que?

- Nada...Nada – se excuso Herakles, dandose cuenta de su error. Kiku tan solo le sonrio. En ese momento un auto negro con el emblema japones, aparecio y se estaciono frente a la acera de la casa de Polonia.

- _Sumimasen_, Alfred-san, _demo_...debo marcharme...- dijo Honda, sonrojandose levemente. Herakles asintio vagamente e iba a emprender su camino hacia la parada de los taxis, cuando Kiku lo atajo del brazo, deteniendolo y se puso en puntas de pie para dedicarle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo y subirse al auto, dejando a Herakles tocandose la mejilla, medio ido.

El japones cerro la puerta del vehiculo al tiempo que este se ponia en marcha. La noche había sido mejor de lo que esperaba en muchos aspectos. Pero... debia admitir una cosa, algo había cambiando sustancialmente.

Kiku asomo su cabeza por la ventana, para mirar la figura de Alfred avanzando por la calle y suspiro por ultima vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Alfred bajo las escaleras de la casa de Arthur y se encamino hacia la salida, pero antes siquiera de tomar el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo dando un respingo. Por un minuto creyo ver su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Y por propio reflejo, me refiero a un joven rubio de brillantes ojos azules devolviendole la mirada.

- ¿Señor Karpusi? ¿Que hace aquí?

America se volteo y encontro a Mary, la mucama de Arthur, vestida con un muy anticuado pijama y sosteniendo un candelabro con una vela encendida.

- Ah...Yo...vine a dejar a Arthur...el...no estaba en condiciones de venirse solo...-replico el joven antes de abrir la puerta y salir al frio exterior del escenario Londinense. Una vez afuera, suspiro tristemente y siguio su camino. Por una milesima de segundo, creyo que toda esta pesadilla se había acabado.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:** OMG! Asco de cap xD. Demasiado largo! Trate de cortarlo, pero los eventos que sucedian aquí tenian que ir todos juntos, y en el unico lugar donde se podia hacer separacion me hubiera quedado un cap muy corto y otro largo..asi ke...Dejemoslo en un solo cap muy largo xD. Pobre Alfred..¿Creiste que esto estaba terminando? No, amor, esto solo comienza xD *Inserte risa MUY malvada aqui*. Este fue terrible xD, no sabia como narrarlo...si llamar Alfred a Herakles o Herakles a Alfred o Alfred a Alfred y Herakles a....arg ustedes me entienden xD. Espero que no haya sido confuso para ustedes (aunque el cap se llama Confusion...ke ironia). En fin, el Lunes entro de nuevo a clases asi que me costara mas subir cap..u.u pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por tenerlos pronto!. By the way...FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS! A todas las Chilensis de por ahi xD. Well, espero ke sigan leyendo y les pido **encarecidamente** que me dejen un review, Siiiii??? Para asi saber si estoy bien encaminada o todo esto es pura basura...*O* Asi que...sean buenas..^^.

* * *


	6. Crossing Over

**Notas de la Autora:** Gomenasai! Gomenasai!~ *agita bandera blanca* No pude actualizar antes y me odio por eso! ;O; El colegio ha consumido todo mi tiempo y la falta de inspiracion me ha atacado. Espero que este capitulo compense la larga espera.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me...Al carajo! GRECIA HABLO EN EL ANIME!!! Herakles hablo~! Herakles hablo~! Siiii!!! Waaaaaaaa!!! AHHHHH!!!! Por hoy Hetalia es mio y solo mio!! Muaaajajajaja!!

_

* * *

_

Arg...g_ood Day, I'm Arthur...Arg mi cabeza me mata y no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedio anoche. Se que fuimos junto a Kiku a la fiesta de Polonia, pero...me separe de el y...no recuerdo nada mas. __¿Habre hecho alguna estupidez? Bloddy Hell...solo espero no haber hecho el ridiculo...o algo peor...como...arg no...es imposible que yo haya hecho eso. Como sea...Sera mejor que arregle cualquier error que pueda haber cometido...Ahora que lo pienso...¿Que habra sido de Kiku?_

**Chapther 6: Crossing Over**

Arthur Kirkland despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, pero se negó a abrir los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza como los mil demonios y cada sonido se amplificaba por mil en las paredes de su craneo. Ni hablar de la molesta risita que sus amigas las hadas estaban emitiendo en algun lugar del cuarto.

- Callense...-digo el Ingles, medio dormido y lanzo un almohada por el aire esperando asi acallar las risas.

- Alguien vino a dejar a Inglaterra anoche~ - canto una de las hadas, revolotenado cerca del oido del joven y varias risitas tontas mas siguieron a este comentario. El britanico en un solo movimiento se destapo, puso los pies en el piso y se levanto, pero fue todo tan rapido que le vino un mareo y termino sentado en la cama de todas formas.

- ¿Que...Que dijeron?

Las hadas volvieron a reir.

- Alguien vino a dejar al Señor Inglaterra a casa anoche...

Arthur medito estas palabras un minuto. No se acordaba realmente de mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había ido a la fiesta de Polonia con Kiku, había bailado un par de canciones con el hasta que llego Yao y se lo llevo, quizo hablar con Alfred pero...

Arthur suspiro...despues de ese recuerdo, no lograba rememorar nada mas. El britanico, algo frustrado lanzo nuevamente a la cama y se cubrio el rostro con las manos. ¿Por que demonios siempre tenia que emborracharse y....?

_"Sera mejor que te duermas...mañana despertaras con un dolor de cabeza horrible...y seguramente no querras recordar lo que paso..."_

Arthur abrio los ojos de par en par, mirando el techo de la habitacion, mientras el rostro de Alfred se materializaba en su memoria. ¿Alfred había venido a dejarlo...?. El ingles se colo coloco una bata sobre el pijama y salio de su habitacion, escaleras abajo. Entro a la cocina y ahi se encontro con Mary, la mucama, que se encontraba a esas horas preparando el desayuno.

- Buen dia, Señor Kirkland – saludo cortezmente la joven mientras servia unas cuantas galletas sobre una bandeja – Iba a llevarle el desayuno hasta su habitacion, pero si prefiere se lo sir....

- Mary...¿Como llegue aquí anoche? - pregunto el ingles caminando hacia la mesa de la cocina a prepararse un te.

- Vinieron a dejarlo, señor...

- ¿Quien? ¿Alfred?

- No, señor – dijo la mujer y a Arthur se les cayeron todas las cosas de las manos – Vino el joven Herakles Karpusi, señor. Me tope con el cuando ya se estaba marchando...

- ¿Herakles? - el britanico mantuvo la vista fija en los granos de azucar que ahora estaban repartidos por toda la mesa y el piso de la cocina.- ¿Estas segura de eso, Mary?

- Completamente, señor.

El rubio no espero ningun momento mas y se dirigio a una habitacion oculta detras de un cuadro de Enrique VIII que había en su estudio.

El podia jurar que había sido Alfred el que lo había venido a dejar. Tenia que ser el. Podia recordar sus ojos, su manera de mirar...¡Era Alfred!

Finalmente Arthur se sento frente a una pantalla en su sala de vigilancia. Como el era una nacion, el gobierno le había facilitado la mayor seguridad que se le podria brindar, tratando de guardar las apariencias obviamente. No era recomendable que su casa estuviera rodeada de guardias todo el dia. En lugar de eso, se limitaron a poner un telefono de emergencia, alarmas, seguridad laser y un monton de camaras en todas las habitaciones, menos en el baño y en el cuarto de Kirkland, y todas podian desactivarse a voluntad, si el ingles lo deseaba. Los del Scotland Yard realmente no entendian para que Kirkland había solicitado esto, pero Arthur sabia que derrepente podian darse "situaciones" en el estudio (o en la cocina, o en la sala, o en el comedor...o en cualquier otro lugar de la casa) , que no queria que viera todo el mundo. Ustedes lo entienden...

El britanico busco la grabacion de la camara de seguridad con fecha de la noche anterior y la coloco en el reproductor. Estuvo un par de minutos viendo como no pasaba nada interesante, hasta que en la imagen, la puerta se abrio y efectivamente era Herakles Karpusi el que entro a la casa, llevando a Inglaterra a cuestas.

- Pe...pero...- balbuceo Arthur sin poderlo creer todavia, pero la prueba estaba ahi, era Grecia quien se había preocupado de traerlo de vuelta a casa sano y salvo. No Alfred. La imagen del helenico desaparecio cuando este subio por las escaleras y volvio a escena cuando las bajo, esta vez sin llevar al ingles en brazos. - _Wait..._

Arthur retrocedio y avanzo la cinta una y otra vez. Ese bajo el disfraz de gato era Alfred ahora. ¿Que estaba pasando? Definitivamente el que había entrado era Grecia, pero ahora parecia ser Alfred el que se dirigia a la puerta. No, sus ojos lo estaban engañando, ahi estaba Grecia otra vez.

- _What the bloody...? _- Arthur detuvo el video y apago el reproductor. Acababa de recordar algo. Herakles se había portado bastante amable con el cuando Arthur había sido ignoraro por Alfred. Quizás, no era tan disparatado creer que el griego había sido capaz de llevarlo a casa tambien. Quizás no eran tan cercanos, pero Herakles no era una mala persona despues de todo...

El rubio suspiro. Debia recordar ir a agradecerle a Grecia el gesto...y de paso quizás tomarse unas vacaciones en el Mediterraneo.

Y hablando del Mediterraneo...

* * *

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta de Polonia y las cosas no habian cambiado demasiado...Nuestros protagonistas aun seguian con sus cuerpos cambiado. Pero el americano atrapado en cuerpo de griego no la había pasado tan mal, El jovencito había descubierto que la vida en grecia era muy apacible. No tenia que preocuparse de la crisis economica, ni ir a reuniones todas las mañanas, las chicas en grecia eran guapas y las playas increibles. En fin, era un buen lugar...

Alfred se desperto esa manana bastante tarde. El sol ya se encontraba en medio del cielo de Grecia a esa hora, pero el americano aun se sentia cansado y había querido seguir durmiendo. ¿Era posible que junto con el cuerpo, tambien se hubiera robado los habitos de sueño de Herakles?

Bueno, despues de haber pateado unos cuantos gatos en su camino al baño (esto ya se había vuelto una rutina en el dia de Alfred) el joven se preparo para tomar una placentera ducha.

Y en eso estaba ahora, aunque no sabia que tan placentera era, pues pensar que tenia que resfregar y jabonar un cuerpo desnudo que _no_ era el suyo, le resultaba algo incomodo. Pero debia admitir algo: Definitivamente Herakles podria haberse dedicado al modelaje.

Despues de haber estado un buen tiempo luchando contra el acondiocinador, el shampoo y las cremas de masaje capilar, (pues tuvo que seguir al pie de la letra cada una de las instrucciones, no fuera a equivocarse en algo y terminara dejando a Herakles completamente calvo), se dispuso a poner un pie fuera de la bañera, mientras se sacudia el exceso de agua del cabello.

Una vez estuvo afuera, Alfred se lamento enormemente de no haberse colocado la toalla.

- Uh uh...Herakles~...pero que _grato_ recibimiento...

Apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño, con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en el rostro parcialmente cubierto por una mascara, estaba Sadik Adnan.

Alfred solo atino a taparse con la cortina de la ducha.

- ¿Que....Que...?

El turco dio un silbido de admiracion.

- Bien...¿Como es que no vine a espiarte mientras te bañas antes? - Sadik dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, acercandose al que creia que era el griego. Alfred retrocedio, aterrado y casi se resbala con un patito de ule.

- ¡And...Andate de aquí...ehhh...umhhh...- demonios este no era un buen momento para que Alfred olvidara el nombre de ese tipo – ...Tu!

- Hera...Hera...jajaja ¿Por que tan avergonzado? - el sujeto enmascarado acortaba peligrosamente la proximidad a cada segundo que pasaba – A mi me gusta bastante lo que veo ~.

Ante esto ultimo comentario, Alfred grito aterrado y tapandose rapidamente con la toalla salio hecho un rayo del baño.

- ¡Ahhhh!

El americano se abrio paso pisando colas, pateando gatos y recibiendo un monton de arañazos por parte de los felinos mientras desesperadamente buscaba una salida que lo condujera hasta un lugar seguro lejos de....mmm...lejos de...mmm...¡Ah, si! ¡Turquia!. Pero hoy definitivamente no era su dia de suerte...

- ¡Te agarre! - dijo el turco acorralando a Alfred contra la pared del pasillo - ¿Por que tan resbaladizo, niñato insolente?  
- ¡Hey! ¡Sueltame! ¿Que te pasa, imbecil? - el menor movia la cabeza hacia todos lados y se retorcia y sacudia con tal de liberarse. Sadik al ver esto, afirmo el agarre en las munecas del joven con una de sus manos y con la otra le sujeto el rostro con ferocidad.

- Shhh, Shhh...calma Herakles...- susurro cerca del oido del ex rubio – tranquilo...

America temblo de pies a cabeza al sentir el aliento del turco golpeando contra su piel. Okay, ahora _si_ que tenia miedo...y _mucho miedo_. Era como estar en una horrenda pelicula de terror.

- _¡Get away! _¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Hey, No! ¡Par....! ¡Ah~!

Alfred se quedo de piedra. ¿Que había sido eso? Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda mientras sentia como una oleada de placer invadia su cuerpo. Jamas había sentido algo asi, una sensacion tan poderosa y dominante. No pudo evitar que un leve gemido escapara de su boca.

- Eso...tranquilito....gatito, gatito, gatito...- Sadik había liberado el rostro del "griego" y ahora tenia una de sus manos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Exactamente en ese rulo doble que sobresalia de sus cabellos. Y lo estaba frtotando lentamente - ¿Te gusta esto, Hera~?

La sensacion abrumadora, a pesar de nublarle el cerebro, no impidio que Alfred siguiera forcejando por liberarse. Pero sus esfuerzos ya no tenian la misma fuerza que antes. Demonios, si esto seguia asi...Ay no, Francia no era nada comparado con este sujeto...

- Ahora, gatito...- Sadik estaba peligrosamente cerca de su boca – Vamos a jugar un ratito...¿Que dices?

Todo estaba perdido. La mano de Sadik que sujetaba sus brazos ahora estaba _demasiado_ cerca de sus entrepierna tan solo cubierta por una toalla.

Un movimiento mas y las regiones vitales de Grecia volverian a ser invadidas por Turquia.

Y seria Alfred el que lo sentiria...

- Tomare tu silencio como un si...- susurro Adnan y puso su mano sobre la ingle del menor. America abrio los ojos y jadeo, asustado, pero la incomoda sensacion no duro demasiado.

Repentinamente Turquia solto todo agarre que tuviera sobre el joven y se desplomo pesadamente en el piso. Detras de el, la atractiva Ianthe sostenia lo que parecia una pesada arpa de oro y miraba el cuerpo yaciente del Sadik con el ceño fruncido y expresion asesina.

A Alfred se le cayo la toalla, sin que el se diera cuenta.

- Lamento la tardanza, señor Herakles – la muchacha abandono su posicion y volvio a adoptar su actitud seria y servicial – Espero que el señor Turquia no le haya ocasionado muchos problemas.

Ianthe tomo a Sadik por los pies y se lo llevo asrrastrando hasta la salida de la casa de Herakles. Alfred siguio shockeado e inmovil en su lugar, hasta que una fria brisa en sus partes intimas le recordo algo.

- Oh _God_...¿Ella me vio desnudo?

- ¿Que diablos es esto?

* * *

Alfred llevaba horas mirandose al espejo del cuarto de Herakles. Mas bien, llevaba horas mirando ese rizo que sobresalia de la coronilla del griego. Alfred estaba casi seguro de que ese diminuto cabello había sido causante de....bueno..."aquello".

Solo había una manera de probarlo.

- Bueno...aqui vamos...- se dijo asi mismo el americano y lentamente llevo su mano hasta la punta de su cabeza y roso levemente con su indice aquel rizo. La reaccion vino de inmediato.

- _¡Oh, Fuck!_ - Alfred alejo su mano de inmediato de la recien descubierta "zona erogena" del griego, y se encorvo hasta encontrarse completamente doblado en el piso. - _Hell..._

De pronto tocaron la puerta y Alfred hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y tratar de recuperar la compostura al tiempo que hacia una nota mental acerca de no volver a acercar nada hacia ese rulo.

- Si....p...pase.

La puerta se abrio y el rostro de Ianthe se asomo por la avertura. De inmediato la atractiva joven hizo ingreso a la habitacion llevando lo que parecian sabanas limpias.

- Señor...- la mujer hizo una reverencia y dejo las sabanas sobre la cama antes de dirigirse al que creia era su jefe – El señor Inglaterra lo esta esperando en el salon.

Alfred dio un respingo y abrio los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Iggy esta aquí?..digo...¿Kirkland esta aquí?

- Asi es señor...¿Le digo que no esta disponible?

- No...no...- Alfred sonrio y se dirigio a la puerta – Voy de inmediato.

Y salio de la habitacion, sintiendose, por alguna razon, extrañamente feliz.

* * *

Herakles, al otro lado del atlantico, no estaba ni remotamente feliz. Su dia había sido horrible, pero al menos había estado "soportable". Durante la mañana se había despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto (a la 1 de la tarde) con el molesto ruido del movil de Alfred, el cual tuvo que buscar a lo largo de TODA la habitacion, pues, al parecer, Alfred lo había escondido para no apagarlo tan facilmente.

Luego había descubierto que Alfred solamente utilizaba shampoo para lavarse el cabello. ¡¿Y el acondicionador?! Bueno ese no era su problema, Alfred se mataba el pelo solo.

Despues vino el desayuno. ¿Acaso tendria que comerse TODO eso? ¡Era demasiado! ¿Quien come hamburguesa al desayuno? Lo peor fueron las miradas que todos le dirigieron cuando el griego, educadamente rechazo el plato.

Luego un par de tediosas reuniones en las que no pudo dormir por que los americanos eran todos muy ruidosos y unas cuantas llamadas de otras naciones. Pero ningun suplicio, nisiquiera la escases de sueño podia comprarse con lo que le acababa de suceder...

_Herakles había salido a dar una vuelta por Washington D.C. Este lugar era tan distinto a Grecia y despertaba toda la nostalgia por su tierra natal. Si bien en atenas vivia muchisima gente, esto era demasiado. El ruido nisiquiera le permitia al Griego oir sus propios pensamientos..._

_- Ah.._

_Karpusi levanto la mirada del piso al ver como unos metros mas adelante una bola de pelo blanca se escondia detras del tronco de un arbol en la plaza. Herakles, por primera vez en el dia sonrio. El griego avanzo hacia la criatura con paso letargico y la busco en su escondite._

_Hay estaba. Un hermoso y pequeño gatito blanco como la nieve, lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules._

_- Ia, gatito...- el helenico se arrodillo junto al animal y le acaricio la cabeza con una de sus manos - ¿Como estas?_

_El pequeño felino ronroneo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la mano de Herakles. El hombre lo tomo entre sus brazos y deslizo sus manos por el suave pelaje del gatito._

_- Te llevare a casa conmigo apenas termine este calvario – Le prometio el griego – Vas a estar muy...ah....muy...ay...bien ah....ah...._

_Herakles se rasco con una de sus manos la punta de la nariz. Le picaba insoportablemente y sus ojos estaban lagrimeando ¿Que le estaba pasando?_

_- Arg...creo que me resfrie...Como sea...- Herakles se acerco el gatito a la cara y comenzo a chocar sus narices – Tendras muchos hermanitos alla en Grecia...arg..ay....ah...ah...ah...¡Ashhh!_

_Herakles estornudo tan fuerte que el gatito asustado, le mando un rasguñon en la mano y salio corriendo. El griego lo miro marcharse, sintiendose desolado._

_- ¿Que pasa?_

"No te preocupes, soy algo alergico pero eso es todo..."

_Demonios..como lo había olvidado. Alfred era alergico a los gatos y al parecer junto a su cuerpo, tambien se había llevado sus problemas medicos. Mierda._

* * *

Ahora Herakles se hallaba sentado en el mismo arbol en el que había encontrado el gatito. Había pasado casi una hora de ese incidente y el griego estaba tan abatido por todo lo sucedido que escondio su rostro entre las piernas. El no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero se sentia tan solo sin sus gatos, que tenia unas ganas incontrolables de ponerse a llorar

Estaba solo, completamente solo. Había perdido sus gatos, había perdido su cuerpo, _había perdido su vida_.

Y si seguia asi tambien perderia a...

- ¿Alfred-san?

_A Kiku_. Genial, ahora la alergia le estaba dando alucinaciones tambien.

- Alfred-san...¿Que sucede?

Herakles finalmente decidio levantar la mirada. Peor no eran alucinaciones las que había tenido. Frente a el, estaba de pie Kiku Honda, con aspecto preocupado. Pero lo que mas llamo su atencion, era que el japones vestia ropa casual de estilo occidental.

- K...Kiku. - fue lo unico que pudo murmurar el griego mientras veia como el oriental tomaba asiento junto a el.

- ¿Esta bien, Alfred-san? - Kiku ladeo la cabeza levemente, mirando al hombre junto a el con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos.

Herakles sacudio la cabeza y trato en vano de sonreir.

- Todo esta bien Kiku...

- Alfred-san usted...¡Alfred-san! - abrio aun mas sus ojos y se cubrio la boca con las manos - ¿Ha estado llorando?

El griego no se había percatado que un par de lagrimas solitarias, que se habian rebelado a sus intentos de contenerse, corrian por sus mejillas.

- Ah...¿_Really?_ - el menor paso una de sus manos por sus ojos para secarlos y luego mintio– Debe haberme entrado algo...

No tenia ganas de hablar de eso. Temia terminar contandole todo al japones, desde su plan para separarlo de Arthur, pasando por como todo había salido mal, hasta el hecho de que no podia estar con sus gatos. Asi que para evitar cualquier peligro, decidio concentrar su mirada lejos del oriental, volteando sus ojos hacia el lado contrario del que su compañero estaba sentado.

Pero Kiku sabia que le habian mentido. Sabia que algo perturbaba al "americano". Y si había algo que realmente lo ponia mal era ver a America triste.

- Alfred-san...-Kiku puso su mano bajo el menton de Herakles y lo forzo a mirarlo. El griego dio un respingo – No puedo obligarlo a contarme nada, pero al menos...No conserve esa triste apariencia que posee ahora...

Grecia suspiro.

- Es algo...tonto realmente pero...- Herakles hizo una pausa en la que trato de evitar nueva mente el efecto hipnotico de la mirada de Kiku en su persona -...preferiria contarte en otro sitio...Vamos, acompañamea la Casa Blanca...

- Sinceramente, Alfred-san – Kiku nego con la cabeza sutilmente – y disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero...preferiria ir a su propia casa. No vine a ningun tipo de visita bilateral...tan solo, queria visitarle y me gustaria poder estar lejos del ajetreo de la politica por un momento...

Herakles levanto la mirada para posarla sobre el japones y vislumbro el suave sonrojo que este poseia en sus palidas mejillas. Kiku parecia avergonzado y nervioso. Se veia...especialmente lindo asi.

- Claro – contesto el griego sin pensar – Vamos...

El joven se puso de pie y sacudio los restos de tierra y pasto de sus jeans. Pero justo cuando iba a extenderle una mano a Kiku para ayudarlo a levantarse, recordo algo muy importante.

- Esperame aquí – le dijo a Honda – Regreso en un momento.

Como nunca, Karpusi corrio hasta esconderse detras de un arbol y extrajo el movil de alfred desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Presiono un par de botones y comenzo a buscar el numero de Matthew Williams en el directorio.

- ¿Canada? - pregunto el helenico cuando despues de unos segundos escuchando el tono de marcado, sintio la voz de Matt al otro lado de la linea – Soy yo, Herakles...

- ¡Ah! _Bon jour, _señor Herakles...¿Va todo bien?

- Necesito que me digas donde vive Alfred, rapido...Tengo que ir a su casa- lo urgio el griego, mirando de vez en cuando a Kiku para verificar que no lo estuviera viendo ni escuchando.

- ¿Donde esta?

- En Washington...

- ¿En el estado o en el D.C?

- En el D.C...

- Vaya a la Casa Blanca, entonces...

- No puedo, tiene que ser otra casa...la que quede mas cerca, por favor, Matt, ayudame...Kiku esta aquí y...

- ¿¡Kiku esta ahi!? - exclamo el Canadiense – Ay, Herakles..._let's see_...Mire, ¿Tiene las llaves del auto de Alfred?

Herakles se registro los bolsillo hasta sentir el peso de las llaves en el abrigo.

- _Ne_...

- _Bien. _Vaya a buscar el auto de Alfred a la Casa Blanca, dentro del vehiculo mi hermano cuenta con GPS, no tiene muy buen sentido de orientacion...es cosa de marque el punto que se llama "Casa Washington D.C". Siga el mapa y llegara a la Casona que tiene Alfred a las afueras del D.C, casi en el limite con Virginia. Notara de inmediato que casa es por que es bastante grande, ademas de que una pitido del GPS le aviasara que llego a destino...

- _Efjaristo, _Canada, gracias, gracias...

- _De rien –_ contesto Matt timidamente y se termino la comunicación. Herakles se guardo el movil del bolsillo, saco las llaves y regreso por Kiku.

- ¿Me acompañarias a buscar el auto? - le pregunto el griego a lo que el japones, sonriente, contesto.

- _Hai, _Alfred-san_ –_ y ambos se dirigieron a buscar el vehiculo del americano.

* * *

Alfred entro en la sala de la casa de Herakles, sintiendo como sus ojos le dolian por la falta de costumbre al intenso y brillante color blanco marmol del lugar. Un maullido le alerto que acaba de pisar nuevamente a un gato (el vigesimo en su camino a la sala) e ignorandolo olimpicamente paseo sus ojos por la inmensa habitacion hasta que diviso a Arthur Kirkland sentado en uno de los lujosos divanes con una copa de vino en la mano.

- ¡Ah! Iggy~ - exclamo el americano acelerando el paso y dandole un abrazo rompehuesos al ingles.

Arthur se quedo de piedra ante el gesto. ¿Que se había tomado Herakles?.

- _Kaliméra, _Herakles – lo saludo el britanico aun parcialmente paralizado.

- ¿Kali que? - pregunto Alfred, que en ese momento era la viva imagen de la confusion. No, miento, _Arthur_ era la viva imagen de la confusion.

-_ Kalimera_..."Buenos Dias"...en...griego...-contesto el mayor. Alfred abrio la boca de par en par.

- ¡Ahhhh! Jaja...si! _Kalimera..._Es que tu acento es realmente muy malo, Iggy...¿Creiste acaso que yo no lo sabia? Ja Ja Ja – America reia nerviosamente mientras fallaba desastrozamente en sus intentos de fingir ser Herakles.

Arthur simplemente se quedo en silencio.

- Jaja...en fin ¡_Kaliméra_! A ti tambien, Iggy – Alfred levanto una mano y leyo algo que se había escrito en la palma -_ ¿Ti kánis?_

_- Polí kalá, efjaristo_ – respondio el britanico en voz baja para luego tomar un sorbo de vino antes de preguntar - Has estado frecuentando a America ultimamente, ¿No es asi?. ¿El te dijo que me llamaras "Iggy"?

Alfred volvio a abrir la boca al maximo. La fuerza de la costumbre le estaba ganando la batalla.

- Ehh, no, no en realidad. Pero es un apodo genial ¿No crees? Te viene bastante bien...

- Te pediria que no me llamaras asi, por favor, Grecia – Arthur suspiro – Lo ultimo que quiero es acordarme de Alfred...

El americano lo miro alzando una ceja. ¿Que queria decir con eso? ¡Iggy malo! ¿Como es eso de que no quiere acordarse de el? ¡Alfred! ¡El Heroe!

_"¡¿Que le hice ahora?!"_ penso el menor mientras fruncia los labios.

- Vamos al grano – Arthur volvio a tomar asiento dejando la copa de vino, ya vacia, sobre la mesa – Venia...venia a darte, mi mas sincero agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mi durante la fiesta de Polonia...

Alfred iba a replicar alegremente como siempre lo hacia, pero se detuvo. ¿Arthur estaba...sonrojado?

- Yo, fui muy irresponsable esa noche, Herakles...- el ingles suspiro y continuo, mirandose las manos con aspecto triste – Se suponia que debia estar con Kiku y acompañarlo pero...paso algo...me descontrole y despues...yo....no recuerdo nada hasta que desperte a la mañana siguiente. Mary me conto que fuiste a dejarme...

El es rubio se mantuvo en silencio mientras el ingles hablaba y se quedó asi unos segundos despues de que el mayor terminara su relato. ¿Acaso ese "descontrol" se debia a que Arthur y Kiku habian peleado?. Cierto dejo de alivio se alojo en el pecho de Alfred, aunque este no supo indentificar la razon.

- Arthur...- Alfred hizo una pausa y tomo asiento junto el – Cuando yo te encontre...estabas en la cama con Francis...

Kirkland miro a "Herakles" con los ojos como platos, completamente sonrojado y con una expresion de horror, mezclado con asco y miedo en el rostro.

- ¿_Wine....wine bastar_ y yo...?

- No – el menor nego con la cabeza, serio – cuando llegue el te estaba desnudando...Logre detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Gracias...en serio – Arthur volvio a sonrojarse, mirando al piso. Parecia nervioso.

Alfred estaba preocupado por Inglaterra, ademas queria saber si eran verdad sus sospechas de una pelea de pareja entre el japones y el britanico, asi que, tratando de recordar ciertos modales, pregunto:

- Disculpa si parece muy indiscreto de mi parte, pero...realmente estabas muy bebido aquella noche y...¿Que paso? ¿Que te tenia tan mal?

- Herakles...esto, no debes decircelo a nadie. - Arthur hizo una pausa en la que miro a Alfred directamente a sus ahora, ojos oliva – Creo que eres alguien en que puedo confiar y realmente necesito sacarme esto de adentro...

America asintio y un instante de silencio se formo entre los dos.

- No se que me pasa...pero...Todo empezo cuando Yao pidio bailar con Kiku. Yo le concedi la pieza y me fui a pasear por la casa de Feliks...-comenzo Arthur concentrandose en los diseños de la superficie de marmol del piso.- Queria encontrar a Alfred, hablar con el un rato...no lo se. Desde que me enfrasque en mi relacion con Kiku, me he distanciado de todos...pero tengo mis razones...

Ante esto, Alfred sintio un dolor punzante en su pecho y un vacio indescriptible en su estomago. ¿Por que le dolian estas palabras?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - lo interrumpio el Americano. Arthur asintio. - ¿Por que estas con Kiku?

El ingles dio un respingo. ¿Que debia responder? Obviamente no era una opcion contarle a Herakles su plan para conquistarlo. Asi que le quedaban dos opciones: Una era decir que estaban enamorados, tratando de despertar mas celos en el griego y asi ayudar a Kiku y la otra era decirle que estaba confundido lo que podria resultar en que Herakles al ver esta oportunidad se acercara mas a Japon. Pero tambien estaba el peligro de que Grecia no sintiera nada por el oriental...

Despues de unos segundos de meditacion, Arthur decidio responder.

- Estoy enamorado.

- No – lo corto repentinamente Alfred – Disculpa que lo diga...de verdad, me gustaria creer que eso es cierto pero...

America realmente no sabia si lo que acababa de decir era lo que sentia, pero estaba seguro de una cosa:

- Si verdad estuvieras tan enamorado de Kiku – continuo – No habrias demorado tanto en contestar...no hubieras _dudado_.

Arthur quedo atonito. Era cierto que Herakles era una persona muy observadora e inteligente. Con razon Kiku estaba enamorado de el. Grecia tenia cierta habilidad para ver mas alla de las personas. Y ahora, lo había leido como a un libro. Ya no valia la pena seguir insistiendo.

- ¿Y si no lo estuviera?

Alfred ante esto, sintio una oleada de satisfaccion que no sentia hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por que? No queria entenderlo, pero a la vez se sentia culpable. Pensaba en Kiku, cuyo corazon se destrozaria ante tal declaracion.

- ¿Por que le haces esto a Kiku, entonces?

- Quizás el tampoco esta tan enamorado de mi...quizas ni siquiera lo esta...No lo se – Arthur oculto su rostro entre sus manos y dio paso a la sinceridad. Necesitaba descargarse – Estoy confundido.

- ¿Confundido? - Alfred se acerco un poco mas al ingles y lo miro con preocupacion.

- Si...ya no se que hacer, Grecia...-Arthur suspiro – Como te decía...durante la fiesta sali a buscar a Alfred. No tenia idea de a donde podia estar...asi que sali al patio. No esperaba encontramelo, pero ahi estaba, sentado en la fuente. Algo en su rostro me dijo que no estaba bien...

Alfred se mantuvo en silencio mientras su mente trataba de atar cabos. Seguramente con quien Arthur se había encontrado era con Herakles.

- Parecia distante, frio...-el ingles prosiguio con su relato, su voz cada vez mas triste – le hice un par de preguntas...lo trate de la forma en la que siempre lo trato. Pero el...me contesto de una manera en la que jamas me había hablado, con una indiferencia que me carcomio el alma, me miro con unos ojos que no eran los suyos...

A estas alturas ya los ojos de Kirkland estaban acuosos. Alfred estaba sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado a Arthur hablar asi de el.

- Se que siempre nos tratamos mal y todos ustedes han visto eso. Pero yo realmente no lo siento asi, Herakles...le tengo un cariño enorme a Alfred...Nunca pense que el me destestaba de la forma en la que lo hace...- Inglaterra levanto la mirada y la dirigio hacia el joven que tenia a su lado. Las lagrimas ya caian torrencialmente por sus mejillas – Me odia...me odia y eso me duele demasiado ¡Y odio que me duela!

Alfred, casi por inercia, acerco a Arthur a su cuerpo y lo atrapo en un abrazo intentando, en vano, frenar su llanto.

- No lo creo asi, Arthur...-susurro el americano- estoy seguro de que el no te odia...

* * *

- Traje videojuegos para usted, Alfred-san...

Kiku dejo una enorme bolsa llena de CD's sobre una mesa y sonrio. El viaje había sido relajado y Herakles había disfrutado la conversacion con Kiku. Gracias a los consejos de Matt, llegaron sanos y salvos a la casa de Alfred, la cual era enorme y el griego tuvo que disimular su asombro al ingresar a la acomodada instalacion.

- Gracias, Kiku – dijo el menor mientras caminaba a la cocina por algo de beber. Mientras servia los vasos (Coca-cola, pues era lo unico que Alfred tenia en casa a parte de café) Kiku le exclamo desde la sala:

- ¿Le gustaria jugar ahora? Seria agradable realizar una partida con usted...

Herakles lo medito unos segundos. El nunca había jugado videojuegos ni nada, ¡Ni siquiera tenia internet! No había dinero para ese tipo de lujos, en Grecia las cosas no salian muy baratas. Pero, como era Kiku quien se lo pedia, como ya sabemos, no podia decirle que no.

- Esta bien – acepto el joven – juguemos una partida.

Honda sonrio e instalo la consola Wii en el inmenso televisor pantalla plana de milchorrocientas pulgadas que Alfred tenia en la sala de estar de su casa. Cuando Herakles regreso con los vasos de refresco de cola, el japones ya estaba seleccionando las opciones del juego. El griego dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y se acerco al mayor a ver como operaba aquel aparato casi desconocido para el. El oriental despues de ajustar algunas configuraciones le entrego un control al ahora rubio.

- Tome, Alfred-san.

Herakles recibio el mando vacilante. ¿Que era esto? Parecia mas un control remoto que un joystick o algo asi...El joven lo miro por todos lados, curioso.

- ¿Como se ocupa esta cosa? - pregunto. Kiku lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿No sabe? Pero...si ya hemos jugado juntos, Alfred-san...

Herakles sbaia que esto pasaria, suspiro e improviso una respuesta.

- He estado tan ocupado ultimamente que no he tenido tiempo para jugar. Creo que ya se me esta olvidando...ademas... – el griego sonrio (tratando de acercarse aunque sea un poco a la sonrisa ganadora de Alfred) - … este juego es nuevo asi que no se como jugar.

Al parecer Kiku le creyo, pues dejo su mando sobre la mesa y se puso atrás de Herakles.

- Jugaremos juntos...-propuso sonrojado hasta las orejas y tomo las manos de Alfred entre las suyas y ambos sujetaron el control – Este juego es asi...

El Japones comenzo a explicar las reglas, pero Herakles no le presto ni un apice de atencion. Su mente, generalmente bastante concentrada en lo que debia, ahora solamente era conciente del contacto de sus manos con las de Kiku, de la suavidez de su piel, de la cercania que ambos mantenian...

- Eso es basicamente...-concluyo Japon mientras iniciaba una nueva partida para comenzar de una vez el juego - ¿Esta listo, Alfred-san?

Herakles iba a asentir, cuando Kiku quito sus manos de las suyas y profirio un grito ahogado.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Alfred-san, esta sangrando!

Grecia se miro una de las manos y noto que el rasguño que le había hecho el gato hace una horas aun sangraba.

- Debe haber sido el gato del que te hable mientras veniamos para aca...- murmuro el joven, pero Kiku ya no estaba junto a el. Al cabo de unos minutos el oriental volvio con un botiquin de emergencias y saco un par de algodones, desinfectante y gasas y comenzo a curar con delicadeza la herida. Nuevamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y nuevamente la mente de Herakles perdió su hilo de pensamientos.

- Debemos curarla rapido. Si usted es alergico puede ser que esto le traiga problemas...- dijo Kiku tratando de romper el silencio, para que el "americano" no notara tanto su evidente nerviosismo, el temblor de sus manos y el rubor de su piel. Pero Herakles ahora estaba pendiente de otra cosa. El griego tenia su vista posada en un trozo de cintura que se asomaba por debajo de la polera de Kiku. Había una enorme cicatriz de quemadura, tan grande que llegaba hasta los hombros, pues se podia ver un pequeño trozo de la herida asomarse por su cuello.

Herakles se levanto, quitando su mano de los cuidado de Kiku y sin previo aviso se puso detras de el y deslizo sus dedos por la irregular textura de si piel. El japones se estremecio.

- ¿Que te paso ahi?

La mirada de Kiku se ensombrecio de inmediato.

- ¿Acaso...no lo recuerda, Alfred-san? - Kiku poso su vista en el suelo – Esto...me lo hizo usted...

Herakles alejo su mano del cuerpo de Kiku como su si piel aun conservara el calor que le había producido las quemaduras, como su su mano hubiera ardido repentinamente.

¿Como había podido olvidar algo tan importante?. Herakles miro con horror aquella gigantesca herida. Alfred había sido un monstruo, un demonio. Aquellas bombas habian dejado una huella imborrable sobre el cuerpo delicado de Kiku...

- ¿Como pudo hacerte eso? - susurro Herakles, casi para si mismo. Trataba de pensar como America, trataba de ponerse en su lugar, pero solo conseguia mas incertidumbre. ¿Acaso el estaria conciente del daño causado?

- Olvidelo, Alfred-san...paso hace tanto...-Kiku se detuvo en seco al notar como los ojos de "Alfred" seguian pegados sobre su herida, mirandola con una culpabilidad enorme.

Herakles estaba absorto. Pensaba en como se sentiria el si hubiese sido _él_ el que causo aquellas heridas y tambien pensaba en cuantas cosas habian vivido Alfred y Kiku...tenian una historia larga e importante, habian pasado por muchas cosas, habian sido aliados y enemigos...y por un momento Herakles penso en que si fuera Alfred su enemigo...si fuera Alfred el que ocupara el corazon de Kiku, el no tendria ninguna posibilidad contra el Americano.

- ¿Como _pude_ hacerte esto?

- Alfred-san...- Kiku extendio una de sus manos, tomo la de Herakles delicadamente y la coloco sobre la piel dañada de su cintura. - Esto es un recordatorio de que algo como lo que paso aquella vez...jamas debe volver a ocurrir. America-san...yo no puedo olvidar...pero ya lo he perdonado, ahora es su turno de perdonarse a si mismo...

El japones levanto su mirada y la clavo en los orbes azules que lo miraban destrozados.

- Kiku...-Herakles deslizo su mano por la espalda herida del oriental y acerco su cuerpo al suyo propio. No podia evitar hacerlo, necesitaba a Kiku cerca...se moria por borrar esas heridas de su piel. Sin pensarlo, llevo su otra mano hacia el rostro del mayor y acaricio su mejilla ruborizada.

- America-san...-susurro Japon y cerro los ojos, disfrutando el contacto de su piel con la del americano. Lentamente, Kiku se coloco en puntas de pie y acerco su rostro al de "Alfred", sus respiraciones acompasadas, chocando entre si.

Herakles había cerrado los ojos tambien, embriagandose con la placentera sensacion de tener tan cerca a quien se ama, pero, por mucho que el corazon quisiera, esta vez, tendria que darle el pase a la razon. No podia hacerle eso a Kiku...

- Kiku, yo...- Herakles aparto al japones con delicadeza, sintiendo como su corazon de partia en mil pedazos por cada centimetro que los separaba – mejor...no sigamos hablando de esto.

El oriental fijo su vista en el piso y asintio.

- Tiene razon, Alfred-san...no vale la pena abrir heridas del pasado...- Kiku alzo la mirada y trato de sonreir, pero era una sonrisa rota, triste. Ese gesto termino por destruir el corazon de Herakles.

* * *

Arthur estaba llorando por el. Llevaba cerca de una hora llorando en silencio por el, por _Alfred_. Pero el americano no podia hacer nada. No podia llegar y decirle "Hey, Iggy~, yo no te odio...fue todo culpa del bruto de Herakles", aunque se moria de ganas de hacerlo. No le quedaba otra que limitarse a estar ahi, abrazando a Arthur y escucharlo sollozar sin decir ni una palabra.

Y aun no entendia, aun no lograba comprender por que Inglaterra estaba tan afectado por eso. Alfred siempre había creido que para Iggy no era mas que un _"Bloody Moron", _un niñato mal agradecido. Pero ahi lo tenia, tan solo un par de palabras frias y Arthur se había desmoronado por completo. ¿Que estaba pasando realmente por su cabeza? ¿Que era exactamente lo que Alfred significaba para el?.

- Arthur...-inquirio Alfred, con aquella voz mas ronca de lo usual a la que aun no llegaba a acostumbrarse. - ¿Por que te deja tan mal esto? Siempre crei que no soportabas a America...

Arthur alzo la mirada y vacilo antes de contestar.

- Es un insolente y arrogante...pero... - el ingles suspiro y con dolor agrego – No le digas a nadie esto...por favor...menos a Alfred...pero yo...Yo siempre lo he querido, Herakles... me di cuenta cuando se independizo...

Alfred quedo en shock, demasiado sobrecogido como para decir nada al respeto. ¿Que había querido decir Arthur con eso?. El americano no queria atreverse a pensar nada. Sus manos temblaban, la piel de su cuerpo que tenia contacto con el ingles se erizaba y su corazon latia con una velocidad alarmante. Solo era conciente de que tenia a Arthur atrapado entre sus brazos y de que el ingles acababa de abrir la boca para declarar algo...

La respiración de Alfred se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del britanico y Arthur volvio a sumirse en el llanto, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de "Herakles". El menor, sin tener plena conciencia de sus actos, acaricio la espalda del ingles y lo abrazo con mas fuerza mientras sus ultimas palabras se repetían insistentemente en su cabeza:

_"Quizas...me estoy enamorando de America"_

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:** Wuaaaa!! Y empieza a funcionar la liquadora xD. Capitulo extremadamente dificil de escribir por eso mismo. GreecexJapan disfrazado de USAxJapan, no tan dificil ;D. Pero USAxUK disfrazado de GreecexUK....¿QUE ES ESO? Wak! Jajajaja, debo estar muy loca, pero todo sea por el plot. Al igual que esa escenita TurkeyxGreece...¿O TurkeyxUSA? Jajaja ya no se...mi cabeza muere. Espero que este cap no haya sido muy malo -w y lamento la tardanza, volvi a clases y nos estan explotando con ganas xD, asi que las actualizaciones seran algo mas lentas que lo normal. Lo lamento mucho ;O; odio tardarme. En fin ^^, Gracias a todas por leer y **Pleaaaaaase Dejen Reviews!** Me motivan a escribir mas rapido ^^.

**P.D:** Saludos a mi proxima correctora ortografica xD Zipangu! Cabra fea **cochina** dejame reviews o no te dejo corregirme las cosas xD. (Que chantajista xD)

**P.D.2:** Amo las canciones de Francis...o.o. Lo siento, tenia que decirlo xD


	7. Aprendiendo a Decir No

**Notas de la ****PEREZOSA Y NEGLIGENTE**** Autora: **Waaaaaa~! Okay ;-; esta vez no tengo perdon ni lo merezco, pero aun asi, dare las explicacione pertinentes para tan prolongada tardanza. Se hizo una feria cientifica en el colegio y uno de mis trabajos, el de arte...(si arte en una feria cientifica xD)...oh my, a pesar de que ame mi trabajo de la cultura de la Antigua Grecia, me consumio todo el tiempo...despues tuve ke leer Dracula a toda prisa y el libro me trastorno xD. En fin, LAMENTO DEMASIADO ESTO! ;O;. Espero que el siguiente cap les agrade, me costo escribirlo por que he tenido bloqueos de autor :s

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece...aunque a estas alturas...ya no estoy segura de eso... -cae en una psicosis- ...MuAJAJAjajajaJAJAJA!!!_

* * *

_

Buen día, soy Kiku Honda...y no es de ninguna forma mi intención perturbarlos con mis tribulaciones, pero necesito sacar este peso de mi pecho y no existe nadie mas a quien pueda contarle mi problema, espero ustedes puedan ayudarme. En el capitulo anterior, por motivos personales, decidí viajar hacia Estados Unidos, para visitar a Alfred-san y agradecerle su compañía durante la fiesta de Polonia, pero...Oh, Kami-sama, America-san ha cambiado tanto...y creo que...ah, no puedo...no puedo decirlo, Sumimasen...sera mejor que sigan leyendo por su cuenta...

**Chapther 7: Aprendiendo a decir "No"**

Kiku llego al umbral de la puerta de su casa, nervioso y sonrojado. Sus ojos llorosos le nublaban la vision y sus manos temblorosas no le permitian sujetar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla. Su aspecto debia ser un desastre, había pasado llorando todo el largo viaje que separaba America de su casa y ni siquiera había dormido en el avion. Ni siquiera había podido mirar a los ojos a Alfred a la hora de despedirse de el...

El Japones consiguio empujar la puerta y entro a su hogar, esperando poder estar en soledad un momento, pero a penas puso un pie al interior del recinto una pequeña bola de pelos blanca se acerco corriendo hacia el oriental y salto directo a sus brazos.

- Ah...Pochi-kun – susurro Kiku mientras acariciaba la piel de su mascota - ¿Ha estado bien en mi ausencia?

El can se limito a ladrar sonoramente y mirar preocupado a su dueño.

- ¿Pasa algo, Pochi-kun?

Pochi volvio a ladrar, para luego sacar la lengua, saltar de los brazos de Kiku y salir corriendo a través de uno de los pasillos. El japones lo miro curioso, y aun con ojos humedecidos lo siguio.

Pero definitivamente este debia ser uno de esos dias en los que todo se pone en tu contra, pues apoyado contra una de las paredes, se encontraba Herakles Karpusi, mirando por una ventana.

Pochi ladro y movio la cola feliz, mientras tiraba de las bastas del pantalon de su dueño, seguramente con la intencion de que el japones se acercara al griego. Kiku tan solo dio un respingo y ahogo un sollozo mientras las lagrimas volvian a correr por sus resecas mejillas.

- Hola, Kik...- saludo alegremente Alfred, pero al ver la expresion desecha del oriental, agrego preocupado - ¿Esta todo bien, Kiku?

Honda se tapo la boca con una mano mientras se volteaba, dandole la espalda al "griego", para que este no pudiera verlo llorar. Oh, por Kami-sama, ¿Por que tenia que pasarle esto a el?. Frente a el estaba el hombre al que se supone que ama, pero ahora...

¿Lo seguia amando despues de todo? Es que, no podia borrarse la mirada de America de la mente, la manera en que lo había abrazado. No podia evitar darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Alfred _otra vez. _Y digo otra vez, pues ya no lo había estado, antes, hace mucho tiempo. Pero donde hubo fuego...cenizas quedan y las cenizas acababan de encenderse y formar una nueva llamarada de sentimientos.

Y ahora Kiku se sentia culpable por Herakles. Era como si lo estuviera engañando, a pesar de que el griego no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que el Japones había sentido por el...y si ese era el caso, ¿Por que sentir culpa? Lo mas probable es que Herakles ni siquiera lo viera mas que como a un amigo.

Había una sola forma de comprobar si sus sentimientos por Herakles aun seguian ahi.

- Herakles-san...- inquirio el japones volteandose a mirar a su compañero.

- ¿Yeah?

- Podria yo...¿Abrazarlo?

Alfred abrio los ojos y pestañeo varias veces incredulo. Esta era una exelente oportunidad para convencer a Kiku de que Herakles lo amaba. Asi que, poniendo la cara mas enamorada que pudo, contesto:  
- Por supuesto, Kiku...

El oriental avanzo unos metros, hasta encontrarse frente al que el creia que era el griego. Primero lo miro a los ojos, intentando encontrar algun rastro de esa mirada que el solia amar y luego lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos, poniendose en puntas de pie, en un intento de quedar mas a su altura.

Alfred no lo penso dos veces y tambien rodeo a Kiku con sus brazos, acercando al japones mas a su cuerpo y pensando, feliz de la vida, el GRAN favor que le deberia Herakles despues de esto. Jojo...podria pagarselo con un año entero de Comida mediterranea...Seeeeh, jejeje.

El americano estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no noto que su pecho comenzaba a humedecerse con las lagrimas de Kiku, que ahora intentaba a duras penas aferrarse al cuerpo de Herakles para no caer al piso, victima de la decepcion.

Su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y ahora si que se sentia solo. Si habían desaparecido sus sentimientos hacia Alfred y Arthur (por que si, hace mucho tiempo tambien había sentido algo por el Ingles), una de la principales razones para ello había sido por que mas que enamorado, se sentia prisionero de ellos, como si fueran su dueño. Sus relaciones eran tormentosas, se sentia atrapado y cada vez que lo abrazaban era como si ratificaran su posesion sobre el. En cambio, en Grecia, encontro algo totalmente distinto. Herakles era un amigo fiel, que no se involucraba constantemente en conflictos (Ignoremos a Turquia, eso es algo sin solucion) y una persona centrada, madura. Pero lo mejor...era que cuando lo abrazaba, Kiku se sentia libre, como si no hubiera ni una cadena que lo atara a Herakles mas que el sincero cariño que sentia por el, cariño que con el tiempo se transformo en algo mas fuerte...pero, que ahora, ya no era lo mismo.

Ahora era Herakles el que lo mantenia prisionero en su abrazo y era Alfred el que lo hacia sentir libre. Como si ambos le hubieran robado la escencia al otro.

Este ya no era su Herakles, no era aquel al que amaba. Y ya era hora de darse por vencido y darse cuenta, de que lo había perdido. Darse cuenta de que Alfred era ahora el dueño de todo lo que lo había hecho amar al griego alguna vez en su vida.

- ¿Kiku?...-dijo Alfred luego de salir de su ensoñamiento (el cual le había provocado un hambre horrenda) - ¿Estas bien?

El japones despego su rostro del pecho de "Herakles" y hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos sin echarse a llorar otra vez.

- Herakles-san...yo...lo...lo siento, pero...necesito estar solo un momento...

Alfred hizo una mueca de incomodidad, por primera vez entendiendo la indirecta.

- Ah...eh bien...uh...okay...te...te veo otro dia – dijo antes de salir de la casa de Kiku a pasar por Tokio mientras esperaba que el Jefe de Herakles terminara su reunion con el Primer ministro japones, con la mera sensacion de que algo iba a salir MUY mal.

* * *

Okay, ahora _SI_ que había algo raro.

Desde aquel dia en que se había encontrado con su hermano en Atenas, Chipre había estado bastante preocupado de la suerte que podia estar corriendo Herakles. No había necesidad de que el griego le dijera con exactitud sus planes para que el chipriota entendiera que lo que su hermano mayor iba a hacer era pedirle ayuda a los dioses. Y en eso no había problema, la verdad, eso era genial, el problema es que desde ese dia que Herakles se venia comportando _bastante_ extraño, por decirlo menos.

Y eso tenia muy preocupado a Chipre. El adolecente le pidio ayuda a Ianthe para que esta vigilara a su hermano y le informara de cualquier actitud extraña que este presentara y los ultimos reportes no eran para nada alentadores. La joven le había comunicado que el heleno había dejado de hablar griego repentinamente reemplazandolo por un muy fluido ingles, tambien olvidaba constantemente alimentar a los gatos, a los cuales tambien pateaba con regularidad, había dejado de hacer ejercicio y ahora tan solo se alimentaba de comida chatarra y lo mas chocante de todo: Permanecia despierto las horas normales de cualquier ser humano.

Si todo esto ya era alarmante, solo faltaba una cosa para realmente asustar a Chipre. Y dias despues, la visita de Turquia, confirmo cualquier sospecha.

Sadik había llegado hasta su casa, con un tremendo chichon en la cabeza y una expresion de shock que asusto de inmediato al joven Chipriota. El turco entro a su casa y se sento en un sofa, mientra Chipre le servia un vaso de agua. No le caia de las mil maravillas el ex otomano, pero la cara que traia no hizo menos que preocuparlo. Pero toda esa preocupacion paso a Herakles cuando, Sadik, asustado, le confeso que el griego casi no había ofrecido resistencia a uno de sus ataques y si no hubiera sido por Ianthe, lo mas probable es que hubiera podido invadir sus regiones vitales ahi mismo.

_"Era como si...nunca en su vida se hubiera enfrentado a mi_ – le había dicho el turco –_ Como si no supiera que hacer en esas circunstancias...Eso sin contar el hecho de que me hablo en ingles..."_

Chipre suspiro. Algo había pasado con su hermano en el monte Olimpo que lo había hecho cambiar _drasticamente_ y el joven creia saber que.

- ¿Alo? - dijo una vez el tono de marcado dejo de sonar en el celular que sostenia junto a su oreja - ¿America?

- ¿Si? - le contesto desde el otro lado de la linea la voz de Alfred F. Jones – Un min...¿Chipre? ¿Que haces llamando a Am...a mi?

- ¿Como estas,_aderfos?_ - respondio con cierta sorna, el menor - ¿O debo decir..."_Bro_"?

- _Kypros_...tienes que ayudarme. America hizo enfadar a los dioses y ellos cambiaron nuestros cuerpos...por favor, haz algo. Ve al Monte Olimpo...al Oraculo de Delfos...¡Lo que sea!

Chipre suspiro. ¿Por que los hermanos mayores tienen que ser asi?

- Esta bien, esta bien, Herakles...Vere que puedo hacer

- _Efjaristo, aderfos...S' agapo, S'agapo.._.- agradecio el griego, mientras su hermano ponia los ojos en blanco.

- Tan solo cuidate y no hagas mas estupideces...te llamare luego. Adios – el chipriota corto rapidamente la llamada y busco un nuevo nombre en la lista de numeros de su movil. Presiono el boton de "marcar" y espero a que le contestaran.

- ¿Alo? - dijo una leve y suave voz por el altavoz del aparato.

- _Ia_, Canada...Supongo que supiste el desastre que dejaron nuestros hermanos...Vamos a tener que cambiar un poco el plan...

* * *

- ¡No me molesten ahora!

- Ja Ja~ - rio una vocecilla que sonaba como campanilla al viento – El señor Arthur esta celoso~

- ¡Que no lo estoy, Tinkerbell! Dejenme solo – exclamo el ingles, rojo como un rabano, para luego arrojarse sobre la cama abrazando una almohada.

- El señor Arthur esta celoso~ - siguio cantando el hada, mientras sus compañeras la seguian a coro.

- ¡Que no lo estoy! - grito Kirkland y lanzo la almohada hacia donde estaban las criaturas. Pero estas esquivaron habilmente el proyectil. - ¡Me importa un bledo lo que pase con America! ¡Hablo en serio!

Las hadas se miraron las unas a las otras y luego se abalanzaron como una estela de colores brillantes hacia el britanico.

- No es a America a quien nos referimos~ - canto una de ellas, de color rosado, pestañeando coquetamente.

- No~ - repitieron las demas a coro y un murmullo de risas se extendio entre ellas. Arthur las miro con grandes ojos.

- Ah...¿No?

- No~ - volvieron a entonar y comenzaron a girar entorno al joven – Si bien usted se preocupa aun por America~ Ya no es el por quien esta celoso...

Arthur alzo una ceja esceptico y se aferro a una nueva almohada.

- Estaba usted de viaje~ - rio un hada.

- Y el señor Grecia es atractivo~ - comento otra. Arthur se puso inmediatamente rojo.

- ¿D...De que hablan?

- Usted estaba con el señor Grecia. El tiene en sus ojos lo que usted ya no ve en America~

Las diminutas mujeres volvieron a reir a coro. Arthur volvio a arrojarles el cojin.

- No digan tonteras...

- Nosotras no podemos mentir, Señor Arthur – le recordo Tinkerbell y luego agrego – Luego llamaron desde Japon...y el señor Grecia se tuvo que marchar...A usted no le gusto nada esto~

- ¿Q...Que quieren decir?

- Usted teme que el señor Grecia ahora este con el señor Japon. Usted esta celoso~

- Pense que ustedes sabian que lo mio con Kiku era una farsa para atraer a...

- No, No, No~ - canto un hada dorada – No hablamos del señor Japon...Usted se siente atraido por el señor Grecia~

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamo Arthur esta vez dispuesto a arrojarle a sus "amigas" el reloj despertador.

- Podemos verlo...Nosotras no podemos mentir~ - cantaron por ultima vez antes de que sus risas se apagaran poco a poco para finalmente, desaparecer de la vista del ingles.

Arthur bufo y enterro su rostro en los pocos cojines que quedaban sobre su cama. No podian estar en lo cierto...¿O si?

* * *

Chipre se abrio paso entre lo matorrarles que rodeaban la casa de su hermano. De inmediato una multitud de gatos salio a recibirlo.

- Ah...¡_Ia_, chicos! - el adolecente se arrodillo en el piso y comenzo a hacerle cariño en el lomo a los felinos – Heraklion...Thessaloniki....Atenas....Arcadia...¿Esta Herakles en casa?

Los gatos alzaron la mirada hacia el chipriota y lo observaron sin pestañear por unos segundos.

El joven suspiro. Supongo que el no tenia la habilidad que poseia su hermano para comunicarse con los gatos.

- A ver...- Chipre tomo entre sus brazos a Thessaloniki y Atenas y seguido de los demas gatos hizo ingreso a la casa. - ¿Herakles?

No se veia un alma al interior de la casa. El mediterraneo avanzo un par de metros hasta que pudo distinguir dos voces femeninas provenientes del salon.

- Mira tambien tengo estas de cuando se esta bañando...Estan frescas, no tienen mas de dos meses...- era era Ianthe. A Chipre le extraño escuchar a la, regularmente, callada y tranquila joven tan animada.

- ¡Cielos!...Envidio tu trabajo, mujer – la segunda voz, tambien de chica, se le hacia conocida al adolecente de algun lado...de hecho le era _demasiado_ familiar.

- Lo se...esta es una de mis mejores ideas debo decir – Iante rio – Herakles es una delicia a la vista...pero cuando viene a casa el señor Turquia o el Señor Japon....Oh...Zeus...

Ambas mujeres rieron. Chipre suspiro, dandose por enterado e ingreso al salon.

- Hungria...¿Que haces aquí?

La chica se dio vuelta, dandole la espalda a Ianthe y miro sorprendida al recien llegado.

- ¡Chipre! ¡Hola! - Elizaveta saludo alegremente mientras escondia detras de su espaldas un par de fotografias de Herakles desnudo – Ahh eh...yo vine a visitar a Ianthe...hace tiempo que no nos veiamos...

- Ah...verdad que son amigas hace un tiempo...– recordo el joven – Ianthe...¿Donde esta Herakles?

- Viajo por asuntos politicos a Tokio, Joven Chipre.- respondio cortesmente la muchacha, guardando el album de fotos debajo de un cojin.

- Okay....entiendo...- Chipre se disponia a marcharse cuando una idea se vino a su mente – Hey...¡Hungria!...Estem...tengo un pequeño problema y creo que tu podrias ayudarme...

- ¿Yo? - inquirio la joven apuntandose a si misma con un dedo. - ¿En que podria ayudate una mujer como yo?

Chipre puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sabes de sobra que puedes ayudarme. Ven...reunamonos con Matt.

Hungria se puso de pie de un salto y se marcho, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Ianthe. La griega sonrio abiertamente y espero a que ambas naciones desaparecieran de la vista, para sacar nuevamente el album de su escondite y seguir recreandose con su colección de imagenes yaoi.

Todo iba a la perfeccion.

* * *

- Okay, aquí vamos...Herakles...no se como decirte esto, pero desde aquella noche en que fuiste a dejarme a casa...no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y yo...yo creo que...que estoy...

Arthur comenzo a jugar con sus dedos nervioso, mirando al piso y con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- Que estoy....¡No puedo! Arg...esto es una tontera...sera mejor que regrese a casa...- Arthur se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar por donde había venido, dandole la espalda a la casa de Grecia, a la que aun nisiquiera se había atrevido a entrar. Habian pasado semanas desde que sus hadas le habian hecho ver un par de cosas, despues de su anterior visita a la casa del helenico y no había podido dejar de pensar en aquello. Pero a pesar de todo...no valia la pena intentarlo...¿Cierto?. Se comenzaba a sentir como una estupida colegiala practicando su primera declaracion amorosa. Eso no era propio de un _Gentleman..._

_- _´¿Arthur? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Que haces aquí?

El ingles se dio vuelta, completamente tenso. A su espalda, espantando a un gato que se le interponia en el camino, estaba Grecia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, para Herakles, todo iba de mal en peor. El estilo de vida del americano no le permitia descanzar tanto como a el le gustaria y si antes, siendo Grecia, se sentia de cierta forma, ignorado, ahora, siendo America, se sentia odiado. Lo unico bueno de todo esto, era no haber visto a Turquia hace ya mucho tiempo.

Pero, que mas daba, esa pequeña ventaja no era nada comparado con el constante sentimiento de culpa que era recibir llamadas casi diarias de Arthur, en las que el ingles le hablaba friamente, como si le guardara cierto rencor. Herakles no podia evitar pensar que con la indiferencia con la que trataba a Kirkland, no le estaba haciendo ningun favor a Alfred. Pero era inevitable...Kirkland era lo unico que lo separaba de Kiku. Bueno...y este maldito cuerpo en el que estaba atrapado, aunque, pensandolo friamente, Quizás el cuerpo de Alfred no era exactamente un "obstaculo" entre el y Kiku...

Mas bien, gracias al cuerpo de Alfred, había estado mas cerca de Kiku de lo que jamas lo había estado. Durante la visita del japones hace un par de semanas Herakles había conocido un lado de Kiku que jama había visto, lo había visto sufrir, llorar, recordar momentos dolorosos de su pasado y no era necesariamente "agradable" ver a Kiku en tal estado de melancolia, pero era algo que debia presenciar, para llegar a comprender a Kiku mejor y poder estar ahi cuando el lo necesitara.

Pero tambien, había estado cerca de Kiku de otra forma, una mas emocional...y mas carnal a la vez. Lo había tenido a tan solo milimetros, había podido sentir su respiracion rosando su piel, lo había tenido entre sus brazos y aun asi...no había podido decirle lo que sentia por el, por que no era su boca la que hablaria, si no la de Alfred, cuya voz seria la que Japon escucharia... y eso, no era una buena idea en lo absoluto.

_"Ding Dong!"_

El timbre sono, asi que Karpusi se levanto a abrir la puerta, sin animos de nada, menos de recibir una visita. Pero como había comprobado durante el ultimo tiempo, cuando quieres estar mas solo, es cuando las visitas mas inoportunas llegan a tu puerta.

* * *

- Y...¿A que se debe esta nueva visita?

Alfred se sentaba junto a Arthur, mientras tomaba uno de los vasos de CocaCola que Ianthe había traido en una bandeja. El americano no podia estar mas extrañado. Okay, la primera visita que Iggy le había hecho, había sido...extraña...y había dicho cosas que Alfred no se esperaba jamas oir de su boca y que aun le daban vuelta en la cabeza. El ingles ese dia estaba sonrojado...pero hoy...era un tomate muy, muy maduro.

Arthur estaba tan rojo, que Alfred en un principio pensaba que el joven había sufrido una insolacion, y estaba tan nervioso, que llegaba a temblar y jugaba con sus dedos, moviendolos tan rapido que parecia hacerse daño con las uñas. Respiraba con dificultad y tenia los ojos vidriosos. Las dos naciones estuvieron inmersos en unos minutos de incomodo silencio, hasta que Arthur, cerro los ojos y suspiro, en una mezcla de resignacion e intentos de infundirse valor.

- Herakles...tengo algo importante que...que decirte. Se...se que vas a encontrarlo extraño, estupido...que dudaras de mi palabra...pero necesito sacarlo de mi pecho...necesito saber si es verdad y la unica manera de comprobarlo...es diciendotelo.

Alfred asintio, confundido. Las palabras de Arthur eran extrañas y parecian el anticipo para algo importante. Trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero el britanico volvio a dirigir su mirada al piso, evitando la del menor.

- Desde que te conte...mi "asunto" con Alfred...es como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima...y un dolor muy grande que tenia alojado en el corazon. El apoyo que me mostraste...no sabes como lo valoro. Crei que había encontrado un nuevo amigo en ti... Herakles. No se como...nunca hemos sido tan cercanos, con suerte nos hablamos y tu antes no me mirabas muy bien...pero...desde ese dia...en que me abrazate...y me acompañaste yo...

Arthur, levanto la mirada, y sus verdes ojos empañados en lagrimas, chocaron con la mirada color oliva, del supuesto griego. Kirkland se mordio el labio, acongojado y agrego:

- Yo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Herakles...yo...Estoy enamorado de ti.

Alfred abrio la boca, conternado. Esto...no podia ser cierto. No...Arthur NO podia estar enamorado de Herakles. ¡El no iba a permitir eso!

- Arthur...no...- fue lo unico que salio de su labios. El ingles parecia a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Lo siento...- se disculpo el britanico - y....yo lamento haberte...inco...incomoda...

- You love _me_...- susurro Alfred – not _him..._

Arthur guardo silencio, confundido, sin saber el torbellino que amenazaba la cabeza del hombre que tenia al frente. Alfred no sabia que hacer, se sentia desesperado por decirle a Arthur que se callara, que guardara silencio y que el era _Alfred_ no _Herakles_, pero algo le decía que no debia hacerlo...Pero no veia salida, sentia una presion en su pecho que lo obligaba a actuar ya. Y sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, se inclino hacia adelante, puso su mano en la nuca de Arthur y puso sus labios en contacto con los suyos.

Arthur abrio los ojos, impactado en un principio, pero luego abrio su boca, permitiendo que la lengua de Herakles ingresara, saboreando su interior y luchando por obtener la dominancia. Pero Arthur no iba a luchar, y cedio de inmediato, dejandose llevar completamente por las caricias del griego, que ahora enredaba sus dedos por el ya, desordenado, cabello del britanico.

Alfred estaba fuera de si, no pensaba, no razonaba. Todas sus acciones eran guiadas por una especia de sentimiento que no habia experimentado jamas. O eso creia el. Era una necesidad, necesitaba tener a Arthur entre sus brazos, necesitaba tener sus labios sobre su boca, necesitaba demostrarle que era a el a quien amaba y no a Herakles. Necesitaba, de alguna forma u otra a Arthur.

Y la necesidad tomo un tinte de lujuria, cuando entre caricias y besos, la manos de Arthur fueron a parar a aquel mechon de cabello que sobresalia de la cabeza del griego. Y asi, se rompio la ultima barrera que detenia los deseos de Alfred, desaparecio el ultimo rastro de razon de su mente y sin mas preambulo, la espalda, ya desnuda de Arthur, fue a chocar contra el frio piso de marmol, y poco a poco las vestiduras de ambos fueron dejando sus cuerpos, quedando repartidas por el suelo...

* * *

- Lamento haber llegado sin avisar, Alfred-san – se disculpo por enesima vez, Kiku, mientras permanecia sentado en un rincon de la sala de la casa de Alfred. Desde su llegada no había hablado mucho, excepto para disculparse y un par de cortas converaciones triviales. Y eso que llevaba un par de horas en la casa del americano. Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir mucho, pero el japones había venido con un objetivo claro y no había mas tiempo que perder.

- Alfred-san...vine hasta su casa por un motivo importante y aunque poseo muchas dudas en mi corazon, sobre si esto es lo correcto...siento que no puedo seguir posponiendolo...

Herakles, que había estado varios minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, reacciono a la voz de Kiku, levantando la cabeza y llevando su mirada hasta los ojos del nipon. Esto en cierta forma, debilito la voluntad de Kiku, pero bajo ningun punto de vista lo hizo retractarse de lo que iba a hacer. El le diria a America lo que sentia y terminaria con el suplicio que le provocaba guardar ese secreto en su pecho.

- Alfred-san – Kiku se levanto de su asiento, acercandose hacia el lugar en donde estaba el Americano – Por mis acciones durante mi anterior visita...usted ya debe tener una idea de lo que se trata...

Herakles simplemente permanecio en silencio, mientras Kiku se acercaba a el, cambiando su expresion tranquila por una nerviosa y angustiada.

- Alfred-san, esto es dificil para mi...y se que usted puede pensar que estoy cometiendo una grave falta, pero yo...yo ya no puedo evitarlo mas - a estas alturas Kiku ya estaba llorando libremente – Yo...lo amo, lo amo demasiado, tanto asi que me duele y yo...

Kiku hablaba con la mirada clavada en el piso, pero cuando levanto el rostro, casi exclama un grito, pero logro ahogarlo a tiempo. Su ojos llorosos debian estarlo engañando, pero frente a el, ya no eran los ojos safiro de Alfred los que lo estaban mirando, si no la mirada oliva de Herakles Karpusi. ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Por que a pesar de estarse declarando al americano que amaba, no podia quitarse a Herakles de la mente? Pero, a pesar de todo...ver al griego frente a el, aun siendo una ilusion de su confundida mente, le dio un nuevo impulso, un nuevo valor, que lo hizo dar un paso adelante y tomar las manos de Alfred, entre las suyas.

- Lo amo..Alfred-san.- susurro el japones, cerrando los ojos, acercando sus labios a los del americano, pero teniendo a Herakles en su mente.

Herakles iba a dejarse llevar, hasta que recordo, que las palabras de Kiku fueron "Lo Amo Alfred-san". Era Alfred a quien Kiku amaba, no a el. Pero no era Alfred quien amaba a Kiku.

No podia hacerle este daño al japones, no podia crearle esperanzas de algo que nunca iba a ser, asi que con el dolor de su alma, asumio, que esta vez _tendria que aprender a decirle "no". _Y recurriendo al ultimo vestigo de fuerza que le quedaba, puso una mano en el pecho de su amado y lo alejo de su cuerpo, sintiendo como si esto, los separara para siempre.

Y Kiku, sintio como su mundo se venia abajo, al dejar de sentir el aroma de la piel de Herakles, el aura de Herakles, el calor del cuerpo de Herakles mientras se alejaba lentamente de el y aun asi, fue la voz de Alfred la que termino de romperle el corazon.

- Lo siento, Kiku....

El japones abrio los ojos y nuevamente vio a Alfred de pie frente a el, con los ojos congestionados en lagrimas.

- Te quiero mucho...pero yo...- Herakles no soportaba mentirle, pero era lo unico que podia hacer – No te amo...  
Y a pesar de que Kiku sentia que la mirada de Alfred contradecia sus declaraciones, no pudo evitar sentir aquellas palabras como dagas en su corazon. Se cubrio el rostro con las manos y se quedo de pie, inmovil, llorando sin saber que hacer.

Mientras Herakles se sentia muerto en vida...ya nada tenia sentido. No soportaba la idea de haberle tenido que decir "no" a Kiku, haber tenido tan cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos al amor de su vida. El dolor era demasiado grande, insoportable...

De pronto el celular de Alfred comenzo a vibrar sobre la mesita de te. El destrozado griego avanzo a duras penas y cogio el movil, sin deseos de hablar con nadie.

- ¿Alo?

- Herakles...-su propia voz era la que sonaba desesperada al otro lado de la linea. Alfred parecia desesperado – Ven...es urgente...tenemos que deshacer esta maldicion rapido...yo...hice algo terrible...  
Grecia, teniendo el enorme presentimiento de que algo andaba muy mal, se metio el movil al bolsillo y se dirigio a la puerta. - Lo siento, Kiku...tengo que irme...es una emergencia.

Y con el corazon destrozado, salio corriendo, dejando a Kiku solo y atrapado en su peor pesadilla.

* * *

-¿Alo?...¿Hungria? Soy yo Ianthe...- la griega sostenia el telefono estre sus manos temblorosas acaba de pasar algo hermoso...pero...terriblemente problemático. Tenemos que reunirnos...

**

* * *

****P.D:** Muy lindo los Previews de los marukaites Chibitalia y Holly Roman Empire pero...y la Previews de las canciones de Alfred....CUANDO?? ;O;. xD Okay ignorenme...

**Notas de la Autora:** Okay ;D Y que les parecio? Llore y vomite escribiendo este capitulo, muchas lagrimas en la escena del rechazo a Kiku...y muchos "DIOS SANTO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO" en la escena de la declaracion de Arthur. Y...mas Chipre! A el no le dan amor u.u. Wuju~ En fin...no queda mucho para el final de este fanfic (un final muy malo por cierto xD) y ultimamente se eta poniendo muy angst, asi que en los sgtes caps intentare arreglar eso. Please **regalame un review ;-; *se pone de rodillas* **y haz feliz a una escritora frustrada. Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	8. I Don't Love You, Den S'agapo

**Notas de la Autora: **Okay..ahora si que me pase de negligente! Y debo admitir que esta vez fue de pura pereza! ¡Que vergüenza doy! Y justo cuando queria escribir mi computador sufrio un colapso que casi me hace perder todo lo que llevaba del Fanfic! (Junto con un millon de otras cosas importantes!) Cuando consegui arreglarlo...colapso de nuevo...y cada vez que intentaba escribir algo me decía "No hay memoria suficiente bla bla bla" ¡Estupido Bill Gates!En fin...;O; Espero me perdonen...y que el siguiente capitulo satisfaga sus necesidades.

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece...si asi fuera...Su-san habria aparecido junto a Finland en el cap donde encuentran a Chibi-Alfred~ ^^

_

* * *

_

¡Hola! Esta vez soy yo, Hungria...¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? Eso es secreto~, pero en el capitulo anterior...pasaron muchas cosas ¡y algo me dice que no son buenas! Pobres Alfred y Herakles...¿Cuando recuperaran sus respectivos cuerpos? ¡Ah! ¿Que como se yo esto? Es que yo lo se todo~...Como sea...Espero que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad...aunque...mientras me den Yaoi...¡Yo no me quejo!.

_Mejor sigan leyendo y averiguen todo ustedes mismos..._

**Chapter 8: "I Don't Love You... Den S' Agapo"**

- ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! ¡¿Como no me di cuenta antes?!...¡AHORA SI ME HICIERON ENFADAR! Les pido un PEQUEÑO favor...¡y consiguen arruinarlo todo! ¡Tan solo tenias que lanzar un par de tus flechas y ya!

- Ay...ay...¡Pero Atenea! Nosotros no los obligamos a hacer lo que hicieron

- ¡Asi es! Sobrinita~....Atenea, hermosa...disculpanos...esto ya va a pasar...¡Ademas es culpa de ellos que no pagaron como es debido!  
Eros y Hades estaba amarrados a una silla, muertos de miedo y temblando como nunca mientras una furiosa Atenea los miraba con ojos centelleantes.

- ¡Me da lo mismo de quien sea la culpa! ¿Cuando terminara? ¡No ven lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Arg...! ¡Diganme cual es la solucion de esto! ¡Y TODOS los detalles de la maldicion!

- Atenea...La solucion deben encontrarla ellos mismos pero...-comenzo el Dios del amor, pero se vio interrumpido por el amo de los infiernos.

- Podemos darte una ayudita para que intenten solucionar el desastre que dejaron por mientras~

Atenea se acerco a ellos y con gesto amenazador les espeto:

- Okay....los escucho...

* * *

- No se como llegaron a eso...-comento Chipre mientras revolvia con la cuchara el helado de su copa – Hemos hecho de todo, Hungria, eso lo sabes bien...pero por alguna razon...todo sale mal...  
- Ahora si que no sabemos que hacer, Elizaveta – murmuro Matthew mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa, donde sus manos reposaban entrelazadas en un gesto nervioso – Eres nuestra ultima esperanza...

Hungria sonrio.

- Chicos...todo saldra bien...

- Ya no lo se...- Chipre despego la mirada de su helado y la dirigio a los verdes ojos de la chica - ¡De verdad ya no sabemos que hacer para que nuestros hermanos se junten con quien tienen que estar!

- Pensamos...-agrego Canada – que el consejo que les diste a Arthur y Kiku se sacarle celos a los chicos seria suficiente pero...

- Tu hermano es un terco...¿Verdad? - finalizo la hungara y el rubio volvio a bajar la mirada avergonzado.

- Yo no tengo el camino tan dificil...Herakles esta loco por Kiku y no se necesitar tener mas de dos dedos de frente para notarlo, ademas de que Herakles no tiene problema en admitirlo – el chipriota hablaba con cierto dejo de admiracion en su voz – Pero America...

- Ya basta de hablar mal de Alfred – les grito, o mas bien, susurro, Canada – Se que mi hermano es un poco terco, testarudo, arrogante, odioso, egoista, megalomano, inorpotuno, ruidoso, ingenuo, insensible...en fin...a lo que voy es que a pesar de que no sea un ser perfecto, es mi hermano y lo conozco, se que lo de Arthur y Kiku no le hizo nada de gracia...

- Nada de gracia tiene que haberles hecho para haberle ido a pedir ayuda a los mismos dioses – Chipre suspiro – Pense que seria una exelente idea que lo hicieran...era éxito seguro...pero..

- Pero algo enojo a los Dioses y estos los castigaron ¿No es asi? - lo completo Elizaveta, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara. Los dos chicos la miraron alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por que estas tan contenta? - le pregunto el moreno.

- Ah no...nada...¡Solo que esto es emocionante! - exclamo la chica mientras aplaudia. Y de verdad lo era. ¡Nunca se había imaginado que prestarle ayuda a esto dos a favor del yaoi iba a traerle tantas emociones!. Pero bueno...ella tenia ciertos "aliados secretos" que se encargaban de eso...

Repentinamente el celular de la hungara comenzo a sonar. La mujer abrio su bolso y empezo a buscar el aparato. ¿Por que siempre tenia que perdersele el movil? Despues de unos cuantos minutos y de varias llamadas la joven por fin pudo localizar el telefono y contesto:

- ¿Alo?

Canada y Chipre se miraron el uno al otro, extrañados, al ver como Elizaveta abria los ojos hasta que estos casi se le salian de sus orbitas.

- Okay...voy de inmediato para alla. - Hungria se levanto de su silla y miro a sus dos compañeros suplicante – Chicos, disculpenme...pero debo irme urgente...los llamare si se de algo que los pueda ayudar.

Y con esto la chica se fue corriendo, dejando a los dos menores con un monton de dudas en la mente.

* * *

-Ese par de inutiles...arg...Nunca me hacen caso...cuando mi padre se entere de toda la historia va a enojarse y les metera uno de sus truenos por el trasero..ya veran...

Atenea cerros los ojos frustrada, parecia una actitud completamente normal hasta que una luz dorada la rodeo y cuando esta se apago, la mujer ya no lucia como si misma. Su piel planca había adquirido un tono canela y sus largos rizos castaños ahora eran de un negro azabache. La joven miro hacia ambos lados antes de salir de los arbustos en los que se encontraba oculta y se sento en una de las banquitas del parque, con gesto impaciente y un libro enorme, de apariencia antigua, apoyado en sus piernas.

- ¡Ianthe!...¡Ianthe!

El grito de otra muchacha hizo a Atenea dar vuelta la mirada. Hungria se acercaba a paso rapido, practicamente arrastrando su bolso por el piso, y con la carra llena de manchas de helado. La diosa sonrio al ver la escena, pero de inmediato volvio a adoptar un semblante preocupado. Este no era el momento para reirse de sus amigos mortales.

- Ianthe – dijo Elizaveta abrazando a la Diosa y besandola en ambas mejillas – ¡Lamento la tardanza!...Lucias muy preocupada por telefono...¿Que paso?

La pelinegra hizo un ademan invitando a la hungara a sentarse junto a ella y comenzo.

- ¡No vas a creerme lo que paso! ¡Esto es horrible, Elizaveta!...osea...hermoso, pero horrible...y...

- ¡Ve al grano, mujer!

- ¡Alfred y Herakles intercambiaron sus cuerpos!

- Eso ya lo sabia...Chipre lo intuyo y me lo conto...

- En serio – la griega pestañeo un par de veces y luego prosiguio – En fin eso no es todo..

- ¿Hay mas? ¿Que paso?

- ¡Alfred y Arthur...._Tu ya sabes_!  
- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- Pero eso no tiene nada de horrible, Ianthe...¡Es magnifico! ¡Es lo que hemos estado esperando!

- Hungria...¡Alfred sigue con el cuerpo de Herakles!

Silencio. Y luego...

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Ianthe tenemos que hacer algo! - Elizaveta comenzo a moverse de una lado a otro desesperada. Su amiga la tomo por los hombros y la calmo.

- Hungria, dos cosas: Una...no es necesario que me llames Ianthe, cuando no hay nadie cerca. Llamame Atenea...y dos...Consegui ayuda de alla arriba...-la joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando hacia el Monte Olimpo-... no es toda la solucion a nuestros problemas...pero va a servirnos bastante por un rato...

La griega le entrego el enorme volumen que tenia sobre las pierna a Hungria y agrego:

- Hay un pequeño inconveniente...esta en griego asi que no se si...

- No te preocupes...- la interrumpio la castaña – Yo me las arreglare ahi...

Ianthe asintio, sonriendo y acto seguido se levanto de la banca e hizo un ultimo gesto con la mano antes de desaparecer de la vista de la hungara.

- Bien...ahora...a arreglar este desastre – se dijo Elizaveta antes de levantarse ella tambien y salir corriendo de vuelta a la Heladeria.

* * *

Herakles se bajo del bus que lo llevaba hasta Litochoro aun mientras la maquina estaba en movimiento. Sin mirar a atrás comenzo a correr a toda velocidad por el sendero que lo llevaba hacia el pequeño bosque que resguardaba su casa y una vez dio con el final de su camino, se abrio paso entre los arbustos, y siguio su carrera hasta la enorme puerta de madera, que el griego abrio de una sola patada.

Adentro reinaba el silencio, exepto por lo que parecia un leve susurro proveniente del salon. Karpusi avanzo sigiloso y una vez en el, pudo ver a su propio cuerpo, con el torso desnudo y el rostro oculto por sus manos, sentado sobre el enorme divan blanco.

- ¿Alfred?

El americano se volteo y Herakles dio un leve respingo al ver la expresion de su rostro. Era una mezcla de desesperacion y culpa, como si acabase de matar a uno de sus gatos. Y eso temio el griego cuando el menor le contesto.

- Hice algo horrible, Herakles...

Grecia avanzo a grandes zancada y tomo a Alfred por los hombros y con una expresion amenazadora, que jamas se le había visto, exclamo:

- ¡¿Que mierda hiciste, America?!

- Herakles yo...

- ¡Si le hiciste algo a alguno de mis gato te juro que voy a...!  
- No es eso...yo...  
- ¡America habla de una vez por...!

- ¡Tuve sexo con Arthur!

De inmediato, el mas profundo de los silencios se formo entre ambas naciones. Herakles dejo caer las manos hacia los lados, sin quitar en ningun segundo su shockeada mirada de los ojos culpables de Alfred.

- Osea...-susurro el americano, despues de unos minutos rompiendo el hielo y tratando de aclarar la situacion – No alcanzamos a tener sexo...pero si nos besamos...y bueno...el salio corriendo antes que...

- No lo penetraste...¿cierto?

Alfred dio un respingo ante las directas palabras de Herakles.

- No...como te dije...el se fue antes de que llegaramos a nada. Pero aun asi...Herakles...-Alfred suspiro apesadumbrado- Arthur esta enamorado de ti...

Herakles volteo la mirada, con expresion calmada, pero se podia ver la angustia en sus ojos cuando murmuro:

- America...¿Por que no pudiste detener a Arthur antes de que pasara cualquier cosa? ¿Por que...por que apenas lo escuchate decir que "me" amaba, no le dijiste que no?

- No lo se, Herakles...no estaba pensando y...

- Porque... _yo _si tuve que decirle que no a Kiku...

Alfred guardo silencio y se mordio un labio.

- ¿Que? -pregunto, algo asustado.

- Kiku esta enamorado de ti...- sentencio el helenico, mientras miraba al piso con profundo pesar. - Y tuve que decirle que no...Tuve que resistirme a abrazarlo, a besarlo...a decirle que lo amo...¿Y sabes por que? Por que _no estoy en mi cuerpo_. Por que no quiero confundir su mente haciendole creer que lo amas, cuando no es asi...

- Y eso fue lo que yo hice...¿No es asi?- razono Alfred, sintiendose aun mas culpable que antes.- Ahora Arthur ha de creer que lo amas y esas cosas y...  
- Alfred...- Herakles levanto la mirada y la dirigio a los que antes habian sido sus ojos – Esto...va a ser dificil, pero tenemos hacer algo...ya...y ir a decirles a Arthur y Kiku..lo que sucedió y que...se olviden de todo lo que paso.

Alfred se levanto del sillon y alzo los brazos, exasperado:

- ¿Y como demonios haremos eso? ¿Ah? ¡¿Como vamos a explicar todo esto?!

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagan! Tienen que escucharnos primero...

Un grito repentino proveniente desde la entrada de la casa los sobresalo. El griego y el americano voltearon la vista para toparse con Hungria, Chipre y Canada parados en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

Arthur cerro la puerta con su espalda y se apoyo en la espesa tabla de madera, deslizandose lentamente hasta queda sentado en el piso, donde abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos y escondio su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Las cosas no podian estar peor, su cabeza no podia estar mas confundida, su corazon no podia estar latiendo mas fuerte. Arthur no podia sentirse mas torturado.

Si había tomado la desicion que había tomado, si se había aventurado a confesarle sus sentimientos a Herakles era por que estaba casi seguro (Kirkland nunca iba a admitir que estaba seguro de algo asi) de que lo amaba. Y todo iba perfecto... Grecia lo había besado había rosado su piel, estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos...pero...¿Por que cuando Herakles estaba a punto de tomar posesión de el...

… Ya no eran sus manos las que lo tocaban, no era su voz la que le susurraba, no eran sus ojos los que lo observaban..._si no los de Alfred?_

* * *

- Okay...- Hungria arrojo un enorme libro sobre una mesa, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor – No pregunten de donde saque este libro...pero hice un par de averiguaciones y creo que nos servira de algo...

Despues de que Elizaveta pusiera a Chipre y Canada al tanto de los acontecimientos, los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Herakles a ayudar a los dos desafortunados a encontrar una solucion a su dilema. Ahora los cuatro hombres que acompañaban a la chica se quedaron mirando el libro, que esta había traido, con curiosidad. Aunque no era mucho lo que veian, pues se encontraban en una especie de biblioteca en la casa de Herakles, tan oscura que con suerte lograban verse los rostros. Grecia se separo del grupo y se dirigio a una de las paredes en donde tomo una antorcha y le prendio fuego, usandola para prender las demas a lo largo de la habitacion.

- Hungria...¿De donde sacaste eso? - pregunto Chipre mirando el libro con admiracion. Herakles volvio a unirse al grupo y abrio los ojos de par en par al ver el texto.

- Elizaveta...¡Esto debe ser desde antes de los tiempos de mi madre! ¿Como lo conseguiste? - el griego iba a poner sus manos sobre el libro, pero la hungara lo alejo de un golpe.

- ¡Les dije que no hicieran preguntas!

- Pero yo tengo una pregunta importante...- Alfred alzo la voz esta vez, con una mirada confundida- ¿Que haces tu metida en todo esto?

Chipre, Canada y Hungria se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que decir.

- Ehhh...es una larga historia – dijo la muchacha y volteo el libro para que Herakles pudiera leer el titulo - ¿Que dice ahi, Herie?

- No me digas "Herie"...- Karpusi suspiro y llevo su mirada al libro – Aquí dice...

Los ojos del ex castaño se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas.

"_**Το Βιβλίο των Θεών"**_

- Hungria...¿De donde sacaste esto? - Herakles volvio a dirigir sus ahora, azules orbes a la mujer.

- ¡Les dije que no preguntaran!

- ¡Hungria es "El libro de los Dioses"! - Herakles deslizo sus manos por la bien conservada portada – Quizás mi madre lo leyo alguna vez...

- ¡No es momento para ponerse hijito de mama! - Elizaveta volvio a tomar posesion del libro y lo abrio en el indice – Aw...recuerdo muy poco del griego...¡Ya se!

La joven comenzo a arrancar paginas del libro a diestra y siniestra y a repartirlas a los distintos presentes bajo la horrorizada mirada de Herakles y Chipre.

- Bien..chicos...ayuden a traducir estas cosas... Yo me encargare de estas... Chipre tu encargate de estas...y Herakles tu de estas...- la muchacha les repartio un par de hojas a cada uno. Luego se volteo a los dos americanos y les entrego otro grupo de papeles – Tu Matt...sera mejor que tu y Alfred trabajen juntos...dudo que America pueda arreglarselas solo...

- ¡Hey! - protesto Alfred - ¡Veras que lo traducire primero que ustedes!

El ex rubio salio de la biblioteca y cuando regreso , traia bajo el brazo un notebook que dejo sobre la mesa y abrio con rapidez.

- ¡Traductor Google hara el trabajo! - Alfred puso sus dedos sobre el teclado, seguro de si mismo hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle - ¿Donde estan esa letras en el teclado?

Canada suspiro y se dispuso a ayudar a su gemelo con la traduccion.

* * *

Despues de un par de horas, aun no conseguian mucho, solo un par de cosas utiles y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, hasta que Alfred golpeo la mesa y exclamo:

- ¡Lo tengo!

Todos de inmediato alzaron su mirada desde el texto y observaron al americano que comenzo a leer.

- Griegos los bailar dioses fiesta Vino del Dionisio, mientras celebrar el mono a la luz de correr desnudo...

- ¡Basta! - lo interrumpio Herakles que ya estaba mas rojo que un rabano y temblaba de ira – ¡Tu y tu estupido traductor estan deformando las Fiestas Dionisacas!

- Yo solo entendi algo acerca de un mono desnudo...

- ¡Los monos no tienen nada que ver! - exclamo Grecia a punto de lanzarse sobre Alfred, pero un grito ahogado proveniente de Hungria lo detuvo.

- ¡Lo encontre! ¡Aqui esta! - Elizaveta dejo el pesado libro sobre la mesa, levantando polvo otra vez y con tan poco cuidado que Herakles volvio a ponerse palido – Pero...

- ¿Pero que Elizaveta? ¡Vamos habla! - la apremio Alfred mirandola con expectacion. La hungara comenzo a leer lentamente mientras una enorme sonrisa se le formaba de oreja a oreja y sus ojos parecian a punto de llorar de la emocion.

Ella sabia poco de griego, pero aquella palabra la entendia muy bien _"Φιλω"..."Filo"_...**Besar.**

- ¿Hungria...estas bien?

La joven no podia quitarse la sonrisa de la cara y esto para los chicos, no era una buena señal.

- Según este libro...un transpaso de alma momentaneo, puede ser realizado a travez...de un..."_Fili_"

Herakles se puso aun mas palido, Alfred por su parte...no entendia nada.

- No...no...Hungria tienes que estar bromeando cierto...- murmuro Karpusi. Elizaveta le puso el libro al frente.

- ¿Esto parece broma? - la chica rio alegremente mientras pensaba en que su vida no podia ir mejor.

- ¿Que esta pasando Herakles? - pregunto America, que por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera por comprender griego no conseguia nada.

- Digamos que...- comenzo Herakles sin quitar su mirada del libro – Tenemos que transpasarnos el alma...por la boca...

* * *

- Bien entonces...- Matthew tomo asiento junto a su hermano tratando de ordenar las ideas de todos - ¿Que hemos averiguado hoy?

- Bueno...primero...Fue buena idea no haberle dicho nada de esto a nadie...-comenzo Herakles sosteniendo lo que quedaba del libro en la mano – Si lo hubieramos hecho..la maldicion se hubiese bloqueado y ya no podriamos volver a nuestro estado natural...

- Pero entonces..-inquirio Alfred y apunto a Chipre, Canada y Elizaveta- ¿Eso no significa que si ellos lo saben...no volveremos jamas a la normalidad?

Grecia se mordio el labio, preocupado.

- Es una posibilidad...

- No lo creo – los interrumpio Chipre – despues de todo, el libro especifica que si los involucrados le revelan la verdad a alguien, la maldicion se hara permanente...pero ustedes no le han dicho nada a nadie...Nosotros averiguamos la verdad por nuestros medios...

- Es verdad...-dijo Hungria aun con una sonrisa en la cara – Y solo hay una forma de probarlo...¡Besense!

Herakles hizo caso omiso a la exigencia de la chica y continuo.

- Tambien averiguamos...que para cada maldicion, la solucion definitiva esta asignada por el dios que lanzo el hechizo en cuestion...

- El problema...es que a nosotros no nos dijeron como solucionarla...- sentencio Alfred con tono pensativo.

- Eros tiene que habernos dicho algo ese dia que nos fue a visitar a tu casa Alfred...yo se que algo en sus palabras debe tener la pista...-murmuro el griego casi para si. Chipre a su lado, se puso de pie.

- Pero hermano...quizas cuanto tarden en encontrar esa solucion...y tenemos que arreglar este desatre ahora...¡Piensen un poco en Arthur y Kiku!

Matthew asintio y Elizaveta amplio aun mas, si era posible, su sonrisa.

- Esta bien – respondio resignado Herakles – y si recuperamos temporalmente nuestros cuerpos...¿Que hacemos?

Hungria se puso un dedo en el menton y despues de unos segundos de meditacion dijo.

- Supongo que...tendran que romper un par de corazones...digo, tu Alfred, una vez en tu cuerpo tendras que ir a decirle a Kiku que entre ustedes no puede suceder nada, obviamente sin contarle nada acerca de la maldicion, mientras que Herakles...debera ir a aclarar las cosas con Arthur...

- Supongo que eso nos dara algo de tiempo y mas calma para encontrar la solucion...¿No? - comento Alfred – Si es asi...todo lo que quiero es volver a mi cuerpo...pero..¡no voy a besarlo!

- ¡Exacto! - Herakles se aparto del americano un par de metros - ¡Yo amo a Kiku! ¡No pienso besar a otra persona!

- ¡Oh vamos, chicos! - exclamo Hungria - ¡Tienen que hacerlo! Herakles si no lo haces... tendras que alejarte para siempre de tus gatos, no podra dormir muy seguido, tendras que lidiar con los problemas de America, Alfred le hara cosas horribles a tu cuerpo, como por ejemplo.... va a arruinar las puntas del cabello, va a hacerte engordar hasta transformarte en una bola de grasa, dejara que Turquia invada tus regiones vitales...y lo que es peor de todo...No podras estar con Kiku...

Herakles se quedo en silencio, analizando las palabras de la mujer. Elizaveta dirigio su mirada a Alfred y comenzo:

- Y bueno...tu Alfred...si no besas a Herakles bueno...mmm....eh...-la hungara miro de pies a cabeza al Americano que ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo del griego y se ruborizo - ¡Ay! ¡No pierdes nada! ¡Es que no veo ningun inconveniente al estar en su cuerpo! ¡Herakles esta como quiere!

Elizaveta se puso las manos en las mejillas y comenzo a mover la cabeza para todos lados con una risita tonta en la cara y los ojos llenos de brillitos. Practicamente podian verse el fondo con corazones a su alrededor.

- ¡Hey! Yo tambien soy guapo...- reclamo Alfred rompiendo la ensoñacion de la muchacha.

- Si, si si...pero es ke...Herakles~...-la joven se detuvo antes de que un nuevo rio de baba saliera de su boca – Como decía...el unico inconveniente que tendrias, Alfred seria el hecho de que...perderias a Arthur...

- ¿Y eso a mi que? - pregunto el Americano cruzandose de brazos. Los demas lo miraron con cara de circunstancia y una gota en la sien.

- Ay hermanito...-susurro Matthew negando con la cabeza poniendose tras su hermano – siempre tan terco...

- En fin...¿lo haran o no...? - pregunto Chipre colocandose atrás de Herakles sin que el mayor se diera cuenta.

- No quiero perder a Kiku...creo que no tengo opcion...-suspiro el griego. El problema era que Alfred aun se negaba rotundamente a hacer nada.

- No no no..¡No pienso besar a este tipo! Ademas...¡Lizzie tiene razon! Estar en este cuerpo no esta tan malo...las chicas aca son guapas...

Chipre y Matthew se miraron a los ojos y luego asintieron antes de empujar a sus hermanos uno contra el otro, tan rapido que ninguno pudo evitar que sus labios chocaran contra los del otro. Hungria tomo una foto.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Chipre no vuelvas a hacer eso! - exclamo Herakles sobandose la frente – En todo caso...¿Funciono?

Todos se miraron decepcionados. Era la voz de Alfred la que les había gritado. Aun seguian con los cuerpos cambiados.

- ¡Pero si nos besamos! ¿Por que no funciono? - reclamo el americano, comenzando a enfadarse en serio.

Hungria volvio a abrir lo que quedaba del Libro de Los Dioses y busco la pagina en la que salia la solucion temporal al cambio de alma.

- Aquí esta el problema – dijo alegremente – El beso debe ser _apasionado_...para que sus cuerpos se unan lo suficiente como para que sus almas puedan intercambiarse...

- _Gamessou.._.¡Ya lo bese una vez! ¡No seguire con esta...! - Herakles no logro terminar su frase, pues, Alfred ya aburrido de la situacion lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco a su rostro, obligandolo a enfrascarse junto a el en un apasionado beso.

Chipre y Canada miraban la escena boquiabiertos, mientras Hungria no cabia en si misma de la felicidad y tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra.

Herakles aun intentaba resistirse, ¡El no queria hacer esto! Pero corria con una gran desventaja, Alfred conocia muy bien su cuerpo y el americano en un movimiento rapido roso con su mano aquel mechon sobresaliente de cabello que correspondia a la isla de Nantucket, y con esto consiguio que Karpusi abriera la boca, en un leve gemido y asi la lengua del americano se pudo introducir en su cavidad bucal.

El chipriota trataba de dirigir su mirada lejos de la...grotesca escena mientras Matty tan solo se sonrojaba (a pesar de haber pasado una infancia con Francis aun no se acostumbraba bien a estas cosas). Cuando Hungria estaba a punto de desmayarse, ocurrio algo que hizo que los tres espectadores abrieran sus ojos impresionados.

Una especie de luz sublime rodeo los cuerpos de Alfred y Herakles, al tiempo que una corriente de aire, que no parecia afectar a nadie mas que a ellos, les hizo ondear los cabellos. Chipre no podia evitar pensar que toda esta escena se veia demasiado gay. Esta bien, su hermano era gay...¡pero solamente para Kiku! No le gustaba verlo con nadie mas...

De pronto los cuerpos de Alfred y Herakles cayeron inconcientes sobre el sillon. Hungria bastante segura de que esta vez había funcionado, corrio hacia ellos y los sacudio suavemente.

-¿Chicos?...¿Estan bien?

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Alfred, o al menos su cuerpo. El joven pestañeo un par de veces y pregunto.

- ¿Q...Que paso? - Alfred comenzo a tocarse con ambas manos el cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se salen de sus orbitas - _¡Oh God!_ ¡Recupere mi hermoso y genial cuerpo! ¡Herakles! ¡Herakles! ¡Volvimos!

Alfred comenzo a saltar en el divan, golpeando de vez en cuando a Grecia, que segui realizando esfuerzos por continuar durmiendo.

- America...shhh...quiero dor...- el griego abrio los ojos repentinamente - ¿Mi voz? ¡Mi voz ha vuelto!

El nuevamente castaño se levanto del divan y salio corriendo a abrir la puerta del patio.

- ¡Atenas! ¡Heraklion! ¡Thessaloniki! ¡Chicos, volvi!

De inmediato cerca de cinco gatos se acercaron corriendo a Herakles y lo rodearon subiendose a su brazos y maullando de alegria. Alfred por su parte...

- ¡McDonnald's! - exclamo el rubio abrazando una cajita feliz - ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Ay pero si miren! ¡Trae una figurita de Lady GaGa! ¡No you can't read my...~!

El americano estaba euforico aprentando el abdomen del juguete y escuchando a la figurita entonar "Poker Face"

- Eh...Chicos...-intento hacerse escuchar Canada – Señor Herakles...Hermano...¿No deberiamos preocuparnos de arreglar los asuntos con Japon e Inglaterra?

De inmediato Alfred y Herakles volvieron a prestar atencion.

- Tienes razon Matthew – dijo Grecia dejando a uno de sus gatos en el piso. - Alfred...creo que es hora de que vayamos a hablar con ellos...

Alfred asintio, con gesto decidido.

- Chicos...recuerden que el efecto durara tan solo tres dias, asi que...sean rapidos – les advirtio Elizaveta y de inmediato Alfred y Herakles salieron corriendo rumbo al Aeropuerto.

* * *

-¡¡Kiku!!

Japon se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de Alfred desde las afueras e su casa. El oriental comenzo a temblar de inmediato. Avanzo hasta la puerta, mientras el nerviosismo lo consumia. Quizás...¡Quizas Alfred-san se había arrepentido! ¡Y ahora venia a decirle que lo queria y que iban a estar juntos para siempre y...!

- ¡Ya voy Herakles-san! - grito el japones sujetando el pomo y abriendo la puerta - ¿Ah?

- ¿Herakles-san? - la cabeza de Alfred se aparecio rapidamente, con una sonrisa perfecta plasmada en la cara - ...Pensando el el chico-gato ¿eh?

- Ehh yo...

_"Honda Kiku eres un estupido...¿Como pudiste equivocarte de nombre? ¿Por que estas pensando en Grecia-san ahora? ¡Tienes a Alfred-san al frente, por Kami-sama!"_

_- _¡Jaja! - Alfred le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al japones y entro a su casa, acomodandose de inmediato- _¿Are you in love~?_

_- _¿D..De que esta hablando A...Alfred-san?- pregunto Kiku incomodo. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por que actuaba Alfred de este modo? ¡Hasta hace un tiempo America-san lo había abrazado y practicamente besado! Su actitud era mas reflexiva y mucho mas madura, parecia menos euforico, mas centrado y por que no decirlo...mucho menos torpe y desubicado...¡Alfred-san era todo lo que Kiku buscaba! Se parecia tanto a lo que alguna vez había sido Herak...¡Basta de pensar en el, Kiku Honda! ¡Tu estas enamorado de Alfred-san! ….¿Cierto?

_- _¿No vas a ofrecerme algo para tomar, Kiku? - dijo Alfred,sacando al mayor repentinamente de su pensamientos.

_- _¡A...Ah!_ - _Disculpe mi descortesia, Alfred-san...-se disculpo el japones, haciendo una pequeña reverencia – yo...ire de inmediato por algo para usted...

- ¡Naaah!, ¡No te preocupes, Kiku! - el americano hizo un gesto con la mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Estaba bromeando...

Repentinamente el joven rubio se puso serio y agrego:

- Vengo a hablar algo serio...contigo...

Kiku dio un respingo y un apice de esperanza surgio en su corazon. Y junto con la esperanza el rostro de Herakles Karpusi volvio a pasar por su memoria, por una milesima de segundo, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que Kiku notara su precencia.y sientiera un extraño peso en el estomago.

- ¿D...de que se trataria, Her..digo...Alfred-san?

El menor alzo una ceja, notando la equivocacion del japones, pero no dijo nada al respecto y simplemente respondio.

- Mira, Kiku...yo...he...he estado actuando extraño estos dias – Alfred debia recordar no decir nada acerca de la maldicion y hacia enormes esfuerzos por encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar lo sucedido – y...temo haber actuado de maneras...poco propias en mi que podrian haberte..._ya' know_..._Confundido_.

El peso en el estomago de Japon se hizo aun mas fuerte. El oriental se tenso, sabiendo que no se venia nada bueno. Alfred agacho la mirada y prosiguio.

- Yo...temo haberte hecho creer cosas que....no eran ¿Me entiendes? Kiku yo...te....te quiero muchisimo como amigo...¡Demasiado!...Eres de mis mejores amigos...pero eres..._solo _eso...un amigo... yo..._Yo no te amo_...

* * *

- ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!

- Lo que escuchaste, Arthur...fue un error...no se en que pensaba...de verdad lo siento...pero no te amo...

- ¡Casi ...Ca...Casi...Casi lo hacemos, imbecil!

- Lo se...-Herakles permanecia de pie, con la mirada impasible. No había tenido ni una gota de tacto al momento de decirle a Arthur que el no sentia nada por el y que si "habian hecho algo" todo se debia quizás al alcohol, quizás a la confusion...quien sabe. Y estaba dentro de la personalidad de Herakles, ser mas o menos directo a la hora de decir este tipo de cosas, asi que no era que quisiera especialmente hacer sentir mal al ingles...aunque no podia negar que aun le guardaba cierta gota de rencor por su relacion con Kiku, pero...

Herakles suspiro. No queria destozar compeltamente a Arthur, por que sabia que Alfred le tenia "gran estima" al britanico, por no decir que era "algo mas para el". Por mucho que Alfred lo negara...Herakles estaba seguro de que algo se cocinaba entre ellos dos, de echo, antes de despedirse en el aeropuerto, Alfred le había dicho:

_"No seas tan duro con Iggy, ¿Si? No es divertido verlo triste..."_

Alfred casi nunca se preocupaba por nadie...y si lo hacia por Inglaterra, era por algo ¿No?. Es por esto que Herakles ahora se sentia culpable de su fria actitud ante los sentimientos del ingles. Quizás, aun le tenia una gotita minuscula de rencor...pero a Alfred le importaba...y...aunque Herakles no quisiera admitirlo, había aprendido a considerar al Americano un...quizas un...._camarada_.

- No puedes hacerme esto...¿Sabes? ¡NO PUEDES! - le espeto Arthur, rojo de ira y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. - Eres un...un..._¡Bloody Moron!_

_- _Arthur...por favor...Calmate...

- ¿¡Me pides que me calme!? ¡Jugaste conmigo!

- ¿Me enrostras eso? - Herakles clavo su mirada en los ojos congestionados de Arthur - ¿Que jugue contigo? Kirkland...admite una cosa...admite...que si te "enamoraste" de mi...fue por que querias olvidarte con Alfred...

Arthur dio un respingo y su expresion dolida de inmediato se transformo en una de shock, para luego transformarla en ira nuevamente.

- ¡Callate! ¡Ese imbecil no tiene nada que ver en esto!

El griego suspiro. Había dado en el clavo.

- Para que negar lo que sientes, _Anglia_...- empezo el castaño, pero el britanico lo interrumpio.

- Dime una cosa...si no estas enamorado de mi...¿De quien lo estas?.

Herakles guardo silencio por un momento. Estaba seguro de su respuesta, pero no sabia que tan bueno seria responder. Despues de todo...Arthur había estado con Kiku ¿No?. Bueno, daba igual...era mejor dejar las cosas claras de inmediato.

- De Japon...-dijo laconicamente el griego- Llevo años enamorado de Kiku...de hecho...le he amado...incluso sabiendo que esta contigo...A proposito...¿El sabe lo que paso entre tu y yo?...¿O lo estas engañando...?

- Vete de aquí...-le solto Arthur apuntando a la puerta, pero Herakles no se movio. A pesar de que sabia que Kiku tambien había estado a punto de engañar a Arthur con "Alfred", el amor que sentia hacia a el no le permitia ser imparcial y el solo hecho de pensar que Arthur podia haber estado jugando todo ese tiempo con el japones le hacia hervir una especie de ira interna.

- O quizás...¿Has esta jugando con el desde el principio?

- Vete de aquí...Herakles...

- ¿Lo has estado usando para olvidarte de Alfred tambien?

- ¡VETE DE AQUI! - grito el ingles antes de echar practicamente a patadas al griego de su casa, cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

Arthur se dejo caer al piso y oculto la cabeza entre sus brazos. Tenia rabia...¿Como podia ser ese bruto tan insensible? ¿Como podia Kiku haberse fijado en el? Y lo que es peor...¿Como podia el mismo, haber buscado en Herakles lo que había perdido en Alfred?

- Ya van a ver...maldita sea...Herakles..._Alfred_...Ya se van a enterar de que Arthur Kirkland...no esta jugando con nadie...ya van a ver...._que estoy hablando muy en serio_.

Y con esto, el ingles se levanto del piso y se encerro en su habitacion, dando un feroz portazo.

* * *

Kiku llevaba yaciendo en el piso helado de su casa quizás horas, quizás dias, quizás años, ¿que mas daba? Ya había perdido la nocion del tiempo y sus ojos irritados por la lagrimas veian el mundo a su alrededor como su fuera un inmenzo manchon de colores sin sentido, al igual que sus sentimientos ahora.

Estaba destrozado, deshecho...¿Como había podido mantener la esperanzas de algo con Alfred-san? Y lo que era peor ¿Como podia haber desechado sus sentimientos por Herakles debido a una fantasia sin fundamentos?

No...Kiku nunca había desechado sus sentimientos por Herakles...jamas habia dejado de amarlo en el fondo si no...¿Como explicar que aveces cuando había estado con Alfred, en lugar del americano, veia al griego junto a el? ¿Como explicar la aparicion del rostro del heleno cada cinco segundos en su mente?

_"¿Ves, Kiku? Te lo dije...ahora no solo no lo tienes a el...si no que tambien me perdiste a mi....para siempre"_

La voz de Herakles le susurraba suavemente al oido, dulcemente, pero diciendole palabras que heria su alma hasta el fondo, desgarrandola aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

- No...Herakles-san....yo siempre lo ame...- lloro Kiku a la nada, desesperado – Yo crei amar a Alfred -san...solo por ke..._era como usted_...me engañe a mi mismo...creyendo que encontraria en el lo que no podia tener con usted...¡El era usted!...perdoneme, Herakles-san....por favor....no me deje...no quiero perderlo...

_"Ya me perdiste, Kiku...no voy a perdonarte jamas...olvidate de mi...Ya no te amo"_

_- _¡No!....Herakles-san...por favor...no....- suplico Kiku enconrvandose mas en su lastimera posicion – No me deje...

El oriental no veia salida, todo se veia negro en el futuro. Su mente ya no funcionaba de manera correcta...se sentia como un cascaron vacio, hueco. Ya no era una nacion...no era un hombre...no era _nada_.

- Levantate del piso, Kiku...

Una mano se extendio frente al japones y este la tomo sin dudar, sin pensar...sin sentir.

- No vamos a dejar que nos hagan esto...- le dijo aquel que le había tendido la mano, una voz conocida, mientras lo abrazaba – No dejaremos que ellos dos nos destrozen...ahora seremos nosotros...los que los destrozaremos a ellos...

* * *

- Arg...¡Esto no es justo! ¿Sabes? - exclamo Alfred mirandose una bronceada mano color canela, con frustracion.

- Lo se...- le contesto Herakles, sentado junto a el, pasandose una mano por los rubios cabellos – Volver de nuevo a la misma mierda...Pero al menos...

- Al menos ahora podemos buscar una solucion en calma y sin el problema de Arthur y Kiku a cuestas..¿No?

- Eso creo...pero...-Herakles hizo una de sus caracteristicas pausas antes de agregar – aun quiero recuperar mi cuerpo...y decirle a Kiku todo lo que siento...

- Vas a matarme de diabetes ¿Sabes? - se burlo Alfred, con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras se acomodaba en el sillon con las manos tras la nuca.

- ¿Acaso tu no quieres decirle lo que sientes a Arthur? - lo provoco Herakles sonriendo tambien.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no siento nada por Iggy! - nego el americano y le propino un codazo amistoso al griego en las costillas.

- Si como no...

- ¡Claro que no!

Desde que ambos habian aclarado las cosas con Inglaterra y Japon, había pasado una semana y como Hungria les había advertido, el contrahechizo solo duro tres dias y Herakles y Alfred habian vuelto a ser victimas de la maldicion y por ende, habian vuelto a intercambiar sus cuerpos.

Pero ambos estaban mas relajados, sentian que se habian quitado un enorme peso de encima, e incluso ahora se daban el lujo de bromear aveces acerca de todo. Ademas, ahora que Chipre, Canada y Hungria lo sabian, no se sentian tan solos en todo este embrollo.

- America...no creas que me enga...-Herakles se interrumpio cuando sintio vibrar su movil en el bolsillo. Saco el aparato y vio la imagen de Elizaveta en el identificado antes de contestar.

-_¿Ia?_ ¿Elizaveta?

- ¿He...Herakles?...Ay...Hera...N...No se como decirte esto...yo...Herakles...lo siento tanto...

- Hungria...¿Que pasa? - inquirio el joven, justo en el instante en que sonaba el timbre y una carta se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta. Alfred se levanto vacilante a recoger el elegante sobre. El griego miro la escena y le susurro al telefono - Espera un momento...

"_Sr. Herakles Karpusi_

_Pte."_

_-_ Creo que es para ti...-murmuro Alfred al tiempo que Herakles, aun con el movil en sus manos se acercaba a mirar tambien el sobre en silencio. - ¿Lo abro?

Herakles asintio. Había algo tenso en el ambiente que los hacia sentir a ambos incomodos. Alfred tomo una bocanada de aire y abrio la correspondencia. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron los emblemas Ingles y Japones, uno en cada esquina superior de la hoja.

_"Señor Herakles Karpusi:_

_Se le hace envio del presente mensaje, expresandole el agrado de invitarlo a usted, La Republica Helenica, al matrimonio de los señores:_

_**Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y Nihon Koku**_

_Los que contraeran Nupcias este Sabado a las 16:00 hrs en el Palacio de Buckingham, en Londres, Inglaterra._

_Esperando con ansias su importante presencia en tan especial momento._

_Se despiden_

_Arthur Kirkland y Honda Kiku"_

El silencio invadio todos los rincones de la casa. Alfred pudo sentir como Herakles se desmoronaba a su lado y una hoja adjunta a la invitacion cayo junto a las manos del griego:

_P.D: Saludos a Alfred...se que esta ahi ahora. ¡Ah! Y te lo dije, Herakles... yo no me ando con juegos..._

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora que enloquecio: **Waaa!! Mueran todos!! Que malvada soy~ En fin! He ahi un nuevo Capitulo de la Alianza Greco-Americana, que pronto llegara a su fin...Lamento haberme tardado en subir tanto este cap...no se cuanto me demore en subir el que sigue..por que andare mega preocupada intentando conseguir mis cosas para un cosplay malo de Alfred ;O; asi que sean pacientes! En fin...¡Gracias a todas por leer! Mil besos!!! y _¡Parakalo! _Como diria Hera-chan...**_Lean y dejen Review!_**

P.D: Hambagah Sutorito~! Jajaja casi muero con la preview de Alfred xDDDD.

P.D 2: Zipangu!! si te pasas por aquí puchurrumi~...dejame un review 1313 xDDD. Te quiero fea xDDD


	9. El Principio del Fin

**Notas de la Autora: **LAMENTO DEMASIADO LA TARDANZA!!!! Se merecen mil explicaciones...y se las dare xDD. Preferi concentrarme en las pruebas finales para tratar de mejorar algunas notas. Y lo logre! Me saque un azul en matematicas!!! Viva yo!. Tambien, me demore en escribir este cap, bastante diria yo. Ademas acabo de recuperar el internet, asi que tampoco habria podido subir..u.u. Bueno sin mas preambulos...Un nuevo capitulo de La Alianza....espero que les guste...

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertecene, si asi lo fuera...Iggy le habria dicho a Alfred que lo amaba en el episodio 48 *O*

* * *

"_Señor Herakles Karpusi:_

_Se le hace envio del presente mensaje, expresandole el agrado de invitarlo a usted, La Republica Helenica, al matrimonio de los señores:_

_**Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y Nihon Koku**_

_Lo que contraeran Nupcias este Sabado a las 16:00 hrs en el Palacio de Buckingham, en Londres, Inglaterra._

_Esperando con ansias su importante presencia en tan especial momento._

_Se despiden_

_Arthur Kirkland y Kiku Honda"_

_P.D: Saludos a Alfred...se que esta ahi ahora. Te dije que yo no me andaba con juegos..._

_**Asi terminaria todo...Este era el final...¿No?**_

**Chapther 9: El principio del Fin**

Todo a su alrededor no era mas que un conjunto de objetos, colores y sensaciones irrelevantes que el no estaba habilitado a sentir. Solo tenia conciencia de que sus manos y rodillas estaban en contacto con el piso frio de marmol y de que sus ojos permanecian abierto e inmoviles, incapaces de despegarse de aquel demoniaco trozo de papel que contenia aquellas palabras que lo tenian en ese estado.

Solo era conciente de eso...

De eso...._Y de que había perdido a Kiku para siempre_.

Un temblor recorrio el cuerpo de Herakles, al tiempo que trataba de ahogar un sollozo en el fondo de su garganta.

A su lado, Alfred estaba de pie, mirandolo fijo sin saber que hacer o decir. Era una situacion destrozante. Jamas en su vida había visto a Herakles en un estado como ese y la imagen simplemente resultaba...deprimente. El americano se mordio un labio y vacilo antes de acercarse un poco al griego, pero se detuvo al sentir una voz femenina, un tanto distorsionada, pero notoriamente acongojada, salir del movil de Herakles, que ahora yacia en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de su dueño.

- ¿Herakles? ¿Grecia?...¡¿Herakles, estas ahi?!...Herakles por favor...responde...Hera...

Alfred avazo sigiloso y tomo el telefono, esperando ver alguna reaccion por parte de su camarada, pero el helenico no se movio ni un apice de su posicion.

- ¿Alo?...¿Hungria?

- ¡Herakles!...ah...no...verdad que eres Alfred... ¿Donde esta Herakles...? ¿Paso algo...?...¡America di algo! - Lo gritos angustiados de la hungara resonaban por el espacioso salon de la casa de Herakles. Alfred suspiro y bajando la voz, para que el griego no lo escuchara, anuncio:

- Hungria...ven por favor...te necesitamos...¿Lo sabias? Arthur y Kiku...van....van a casarse...

Herakles, a pesar de los esfuerzos del americano, pudo oir cada palabra y sintio como sus extremedidades perdian fuerza, amenazando con dejarlo caer en cualquier momento.

- Si lo se...- contesto Elizaveta, laconicamente – Voy de inmediato...

- _Thank ya'_...- agradecio Alfred antes de cortar la comunicación y guardarse el movil de Herakles en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

_"¿Lo Sabias? Arthur y Kiku...van... van a casarse..."_

America suspiro. Por alguna razon que no entendia (o probablemente, que_ NO queria _entender), decir aquella frase, le había dolido como si le hubieran sacado las entrañas.

* * *

Hungria una vez guardo su movil en el bolso, suspiro y se coloco una chaqueta para luego salir de su habitacion con rumbo a la sala de estar.

- ¿Elizaveta? ¿Vas a salir? - pregunto Roderich levanto su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y acomodandose sus gafas.

- Si...tengo un par de asuntos que resolver, Rode – contesto la mujer con voz grave. El austriaco alzo una ceja preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No....no es nada, querido...no te peocupes – contesto la hungara intentando sonreir. Edelstein sonrio tambien y volvio a posar sus ojos sobre su lectura.

- Eso espero...¡Ah! Hungria...-Roderich volvio a alzar la mirada y prosiguio – acabo de llamar a Inglaterra para confirmar nuestra asistencia a su boda el sabado, supongo que no tienes problemas...Tu amas las bodas...

A Elizaveta el estomago se le hizo un nudo.

- Claro...esta bien, ahi estaremos, Rode...Bueno, debo irme, espero llegar para la cena...

- Te esperare, que te vaya bien, Eliza...- se despidio Austria, aunque agrego repentinamente – Debo decir que me parece muy raro todo ese asunto de la boda de Arthur ¿No crees?...Podria haber apostado mi Stratovarious a que el estaba enamorado de America...

Hungria dio un respingo y bajo la mirada.

- Si...Yo podria haber apostado tus fotos desnudo a eso...- dijo y con esto salio de su casa dejando la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Q...Que? ¡Hungria que fue lo que dijiste! ¡Vuelve aca!

* * *

- Mi hermano se va a morir...mi hermano se va a morir...

Chipre se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, con la vista fija en el piso y repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra. Canada, en el otro extremo del cuarto, se hallaba sentado, con un trozo de lujoso papel entre sus manos y la vista clavada en la palabra boda.

- Mi hermano se va a morir...mi hermano se va a morir...

- ¿Te das cuenta, Chipre? ¡Esto es todo nuestra culpa! - exclamo repentinamente Matthew, con los ojos llorosos – ¡Si nosotros no hubieramos empezado a tratar de juntarlos esto jamas habria pasado!

- ¡Ya lo se, Matthew! - dijo el menor volteandose a ver al canadiense. Matt dio un respingo. Chipre era un jovencito bastante fuerte, y fue impactante para el rubio ver, por primera vez, como el chipriota trataba a duras penas de contener las lagrimas – ¡Le arruine la vida a mi hermano!...Herakles no me perdonara esto jamas....¡Yo no me perdonare esto jamas!

Canada sintio como su corazon se conmovia y se levanto del sillon en el que se encontraba, atravesando la habitacion para ir a consolar al niño.

- Yo tambien me siento mal por esto...Pero...ya no se que hacer para arreglarlo, Chipre...

- ¡Me da rabia! - grito el jovencito secandose las lagrimas con la manga de su tunica - ¡Yo se que ese tonto de Inglaterra esta haciendo esto por despecho!

- Tambien estoy seguro de eso...¿Por que otra razon habria invitado a Alfred a la boda? - Matthew suspiro un poco molesto, no solo por el hecho de que hubieran invitado a su hermano a la boda, si no por que el repartidor de las invitaciones se había equivocado y le había entregado a el la invitacion que iba para America, pero bueno...- Estoy seguro de que a tu hermano lo invitaron tambien...

- ¡No! ¿Sabes lo mal que se pondra cuando lea esa cosa?...- en eso la puerta de la Oficina de Canada se abrio estrepitosamente y Elizaveta Herdervary entro corriendo.

- ¡Vengan! ¡Nos vamos, Chicos!

- ¡Hungria! - exclamaron ambos jovenes al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¡Que nos vamos...!-dijo la mujer tirandoles los brazos a ambos y sacandolos de la habitacion.

- ¿Que haces aca? - pregunto Matt, mientras le decía con señas a algunos de sus guardias que "estaba bien" y que "tenia que salir por un ratito".

- Arthur y Kiku se van a casar...

- Eso ya lo sabemos...-comento Chipre, medio frustrado.

- Bueno entonces...nosotros tres vamos a ir donde sus hermanos y les vamos a explicar TODO lo que paso...

- Nos van a odiar...- murmuro Canada, mientras los tres salian de la casa de gobierno Canadiense y se subian a un taxi con rumbo al aeropuerto.

- Probablemente...pero ellos se merecen una explicacion de nuestra parte...- sentencio Hungria cerrando la puerta y dando por terminada la conversacion.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Alfred desperto mirando al techo blanco e imaculado de su habitacion. Aunque mejor dicho no "desperto", pues nisiquiera había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. El americano se dio un par de vueltas entre las sabanas antes de salir de la cama y caminar hacia el baño a mojarse un poco la cara. Luego se coloco el primer par de pantalones y la primera polera que encontro en el closet de Herakles y camino hacia la salida del cuarto, pero no pudo evitar detenerse frente a un mueble en el que no había repado nunca antes.

Sobre la superficie de marmol de la mesita habian varios objetos. Pero el que llamo especialmente la atencion fue una fotografia en la que aparecian sonriendo, Grecia y Japon, este ultimo con una gato de peluche gigante entre los brazos. Al parecer estaban pasando un buen rato en uno de esos tipicos festivales Japones...

Alfred dejo salir un suspiro y fruncio el entrecejo. ¿Kiku de verdad era tan ignorante de los sentimientos de Herakles hacia el? Cualquiera que mirara esa foto diria que algo se tejia entre ellos y era mutuo, por que la sonrisa de Kiku era una que jamas había visto en el rostro del oriental.

Pero junto a la imagen, había un pequeño calendario, con una fecha indicada en rojo. Este sabado...el mismo dia que la boda de Arthur y Kiku...¿Por que habria Herakles de marcar esa fecha? Y lo que era aun mas raro....¿Cuando lo había hecho?. Alfred tomo el calendario entre sus manos y noto que debajo de la fecha, había un par de palabras escritas en griego. A pesar de esto, el estadounidense, gracias al poco griego que había aprendido durante estos dias, pudo leerlas.

Y cuando lo hizo, dios un respingo y luego su mirada pensativa se suavizo. Herakles tenia marcado el dia en que había establecido relaciones con Japon...que por desgracia, coincidia con el dia de su matrimonio...

-_ Veras....no soy alguien de muchos amigos...pero los que tengo...son demasiado importantes..._

Alfred recordo las palabras que Herakles le había dicho durante una conversacion informal hace algunos dias y sintio el peso de culpa en su pecho. Realmente ya no se podia sentir peor al respecto. No había conseguido separar a Arthur de Kiku para ayudar a Herakles, y eso, para un heroe como el, era una gran derrota...

Pero había una, que para Alfred, como persona...era aun peor. Solo que el aun no era capaz de verlo...y faltaban solo dos dias para el fin.

_

* * *

_

¡Ding Dong!

Matthew quito su dedo del timpre y dio un paso atrás, mientras jugaba con sus manos, nervioso, esperando a que la puerta de la casa de Grecia se abriera. Detras de el Hungria, mas decidida que nunca, sostenia con fuerza la mano del joven Chipre, que tenia la misma expresion que un niño que acaba de romper el jarron mas antiguo y costoso de la colección de su madre.

- ¡Ya voy! - se escucho la voz de Herakles desde el interior de la estancia. Segundos mas tarde la puerta se abrio y el rostro del Helenico se asomo por el hueco, dando un respingo al ver a los recien llegados. - ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

- ¿No me llamaste para que viniera? - dijo Hungria, seria- pues aquí estoy...

- Si....tu si...pero ellos...- Alfred apunto a los dos menores.

- Hermano...-Matt trato a duras penas de levantar su mirada del piso – Tenemos que decirte algo...

Alfred se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a sus inesperados invitados.

- Adelante...

Una vez adentro, los cuatro se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio que parecio durar años. Ninguno se atrevia tampoco a mirar a nadie a la cara. Finalmente Hungria, que parecia la mas valiente del grupo en ese momento, levanto el rostro y hablo.

- Esto es muy...importante Alfred...Necesitamos que Herakles este tambien aquí...si eso fuese posible...

Alfred miro a los tres por unos segundos antes de suspirar y encaminarse a las habitaciones.

- Ire a buscarlo...esperen aquí...-dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. No veia a Grecia desde el dia en que habian recibido aquella invitacion. Esa tarde, Herakles había conseguido levantarse del piso y sin decir una palabra desaparecio. America sabia que el helenico era muy pensativo y todas esas cosas y si había algo que el americano sabia muy bien era que en ciertas circunstancias, pensar demasiado, no era para nada bueno...

- _¿Greece? _Te necesitamos afuera...¿Herakles?

Alfred dio un respingo, al mismo tiempo que lo dio Herakles, el cual rapidamente escondio tras su espalda algo que sostenia en la mano y miro a America, fijamente, pero con cierto nerviosismo en la mirada.

- ¿Estas bien? - el ahora castaño dio un paso al interior de la habitacion, mirando al griego con extrañeza.

- Si, todo bien...

- ¿Que tienes ahi?

Herakles suspiro y lo que fuese que tenia en la mano fue inmediatamente descartado en el bote de la basura.

- Es un objeto sin importancia....ya no me sirve – Karpusi nego con la cabeza y luego volvio a mirar a la nacion frente a el - ¿Para que me necesitas?

- Ahhh....Hungria, Chipre y Matthew nos esperan afuera...dicen...que necesitan decirnos algo...- comunico Alfred mientras trataba de divisar el objeto que Herakles había arrojado a la basura desde su posicion bajo el umbral de la puerta.

- Okay...vamos...-dijo el griego con la voz algo rasposa y paso junto a Alfred al salir de la habitacion. El americano no se retiro de inmediato, sino que intento acercarse un poco al basurero, decidido a saber en que andaba el helenico.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Que estas haciendo? Vamos...- la voz de Herakles le llego desde el pasillo y America dio la media vuelta y salio del cuarto. Ya tenia una ligera de idea de lo que había en ese basurero, de todos modos...

* * *

- Bueno...chicos....hablare yo, por que me temo que Chipre y Canada se siente demasiado mal respecto a esto y... no quiero hacerlos pasar por este suplicio, ya es suficiente la culpa que sienten...-comenzo Hungria, paseandose de un lado a otro frente a America y Grecia, que estaban sentados en el divan, esperando a que les dijeran lo que les tenian que decir. - Miren...hace un tiempo..Matt y Chipre...vinieron a mi, pidiendome ayuda...ellos querian...

- Nosotros queriamos verlos junto a quienes aman...-dijo Chipre sacando valor de quien sabe donde – Yo parti con todo esto por que queria verte junto a Kiku, Herakles...le comente esto a Canada y el me dijo...

- Le dije que yo queria lo mismo para ti, Alfred...- agrego Matt casi en un susurro – aunque yo queria verte junto a Arthur...

- ¡¿Van a seguir con eso?! ¡Que no me gusta Iggy! - reclamo el americano y todos los presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco. - ¡¿Que?!

- Continuen...-dijo Herakles, tapandole la boca a Alfred que iba a continuar con sus reclamos.

- Bueno...ellos me pidieron ayuda...y como a mi me parecio algo genial, acepte...Asi que, empece con mi plan...la primera parte consistia en hacer que ustedes se dieran cuenta de lo que sentian, lo que en el caso de Herakles era bastante simple...-la hungara le sonrio al griego y este le devolvio la sonrisa, pero de manera muy triste. La mujer suspiro, abatida y agrego- Pero America...

- ¡Pero si yo no sient...afhg nafh! - Alfred iba a comernzar de nuevo, pero la mano de Herakles se lo impidio oportunamente. Elizaveta continuo.

- Bueno...eso iba a ser dificil ...Asi que, con la experiencia que llevo viendo al resto de las naciones amarse y pelearse, enamorarse y odiarse...supe que la mejor manera de despertar sentimientos dormidos...es con los celos...asi que...Chicos...lo que les voy a decir ahora, debi haberselos dicho hace mucho pero...Arthur y Kiku...su relacion...es todo un plan mio y de ellos para conquistarlos a ustedes...

- ¡¿Que Kiku si sentia lo mismo que yo por el y nunca me lo dijeron?! - Herakles no daba credito a sus oidos y Alfred, a su lado, pego un salto asustado ante el exabrupto del griego.

- Herakles, debes entender que Kiku no queria que nadie se enterara de esto...Yo cuando les propuse la idea de sacarles celos no le mencione nada acerca de lo que tu pudieras sentir...pues, a pesar de que se nota a kilometros que lo amas, no había escuchado ninguna confirmacion desde tu boca al respecto...No queria arriesgarme...

Herakles bufo molesto y miro al piso antes de hacerle un gesto a Hungria para que continuara con su testimonio.

- En fin...Todo iba muy bien...excepto por el hecho de que Alfred se estaba tardando mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sucedia...y comence a darme cuenta de que por mas que lo hiciera...Alfred no iba a admitir nunca nada...asi que...

- Asi que ahi apareci yo...

Todos los presentes se voltearon a mirar la entrada del salon. Avanzando hacia ellos, venia Ianthe.

- ¿Ianthe? ¿Que haces tu metida en todo esto? - dijo algo irritado, Herakles. La griega lanzo una pequeña risita.

- Si supieras quien soy realmente no me tratarias de esa forma tan irrespetuosa, jovencito...

Grecia alzo una ceja confundido mientras la que creia que era su "ama de llaves" se acercaba al grupo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Lo que pasa es que...- Ianthe suspiro y comenzo su parte de la historia – Te conosco desde antes de que nacieras, Herakles...de hecho....yo ayude a elegir tu nombre, por lo que te he analizado con el tiempo ysabia que una vez te enteraras de la relacion entre Arthur y Kiku...recurririas a nosotros...

- ¿Nosotros? Ianthe...de verdad no estoy entend...

- Le explique esto a Elizaveta...pues somos amigas hace un tiempo...y bueno..nos parecio una exelente idea pedirle un poco de ayuda a mi familia...asi que...fui donde Eros y le pedi que les diera una ayudita cuando vinieran a pedirla...ademas de que Hungria prometio pagarnos muy bien si lo conseguiamos...

- ¿Familia? ¿Eros...? Ianthe...No....  
- Y asi fue como Eros...acepto...el problema es que...bueno... como teniamos acordado que America seria la paga...y el se escapo...bueno...Eros no me hizo caso y se enojo y...bueno...lo demas...ustedes ya lo saben....

El silencio que se formo fue absoluto. Hasta que...

- ¡¿QUE?! Osea....¡USTEDES HAN ESTADO DETRAS DE....-Herakles exploto y los miro con ojos furiosos mientras se apuntaba a si mismo - ...ESTO!

- Herakles...por favor...-Hungria intento acercarse al griego, pero se arrepintio al ver como este practicamente echaba humo. Y como si eso fuera poco...

- ¡NOS LAS VAN A PAGAR! - grito Alfred levantandose del divan, rojo de ira - ¡Saben todos los problemas que nos han causado! ¡Si no les hubieran ido con esa ideita a Arthur y a Kiku de "sacarnos celos", esto jamas habria pasado!

- Espera...-Herakles le hizo un gesto a Alfred para que guardara silencio y dirigio su mirada a su sirvienta – Ianthe...¿Con "Tu familia" te estabas refiriendo a....?

Ianthe suspiro hondamente y comenzo su transformacion. Para cuando termino, miro a Herakles a los ojos.

- Si...me referia a ellos...

Herakles no podia tener ni la boca, ni los ojos mas abiertos. Alfred a su lado parecia confundido, pero luego su rostro se ilumino.

- Herakles...¡Ella se parece mucho a esa chica brillante que vimos alla arriba del cerro! ¿No crees?...¿Herakles...?

- ¡Idiota! ¡Es Ella! - Herakles trago saliva y hizo una pequeña reverencia – Atenea...lamento haberte...¡Al diablo! ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacerme esto?! Ahora Kiku va a casarse y yo....yo....

- Herakles...- Chipre que había estado en silencio todo ese rato se acerco a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro – Hey....¿No vas a darte por vencido, o si?...No puedes hacer eso...

- ¡Y que mas voy a hacer! ¡Ni siquiera Ianth...digo Atenea puede revertir esto!...¡No sabemos como arreglarlo!....No hay manera de zafarnos de esto, Chipre...tendre que acostumbrarme a la idea...

Alfred miro a Herakles desplomarse en el divan y suspiro. El griego tenia razon...por mucho que ahora supieran la verdad...eso no los ayudaba a solucionar nada. No había forma de detener el curso de los acontecimientos. De pronto los ojos amatista de Matthew se toparon con los suyos. La mirada culpable de Matthew era capaz de romper el corazon del Alfred, por lo que el americano se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al canadiense.

- Hey, bro...- el ex rubio rodeo al menor con los brazos – No es tu culpa ¿si?....no hay nada que podamos hacer ya...no te pongas asi...

- _Je suis desole, brother_...Yo...no queria...

- Yo...-dijo derrepente Herakles con voz grave, pero potente – Necesito estar solo y pensar un poco...

- Entonces nos iremos, Herakles..es mejor que esten tranquilos ahora...-dijo Elizaveta y tomo a Chipre de la mano – Matt...vamos...¿Vienes con nosotros Ianthe?

La griega asintio y le dirigio una ultima mirada triste a Herakles, antes de salir. Matthew por su parte tomo la mano de su hermano, en un gesto reconfortante y luego abandono la casa. Una vez quedaron solos, Alfred se acerco a Herakles.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya yo tambien?

Grecia alzo la mirada y nego con la cabeza.

- No...tu debes quedarte aca. Aun tienes mi cuerpo...-Herakles se levanto del divan y camino hacia su habitacion – Sientete como en casa...yo...necesito pensar un momento.

Alfred lo vio perderse a traves del pasillo y suspiro. Detras de el, el tic tic del reloj no mentia. Tan solo faltaban 24 horas para el fin.

* * *

- ¡Que lindo es!

- Pense que usarias algo mas tradicional...

- ¡Pero esto esta hermoso! Ay...me dieron ganas de usar uno...

- Estamos usando uno, Seychelles...

- ¡Es verdad, Taiwan! ¡Que emocion!...Vamos, trae el Obi para que podamos colocarselo...

- Tai-Tai-chan, Sey-chan...-Kiku miraba como las niñas corrian de un lado a otro por la habitacion – No es necesario...puedo arreglarme solo.

- ¡Pero somos tus damas de Honor! - exclamo Seychelles con una sonrisa radiante.

- Asi es, Kiku-nii...¡Debemos ayudarte! - la oriental le hablo dandole la espalda, mientras buscaba algo en el closet – ¡aquí esta!

La taiwanesa, saco su cabeza del armario y camino hacia su hermano, llevando entre sus manos un obi rosado.

- ¡Es hermoso!...¡Vamos a ponertelo, Kiku! - Seychelles tomo el Obi, y junto a Taiwan comenzaron a colocarselo al japones, alrededor de su kimono. Cuando ambas chicas terminaron, sus gritos de emocion debieron haberse escuchado hasta la casa de Yao.

- ¡Eres la novia mas linda que he visto en mi vida!

- Soy...novio, Sey-chan

- ¡Ay! ¡Arthur va a enamorarse el doble de ti cuando te vea! - exclamo Taiwan, sin darse cuenta de la expresion de su hermano al escuchar estas palabras.

Kiku abrio los ojos de par en par y se quedo inmovil, mientras el peso de un sentimiento similar a la culpa se extendia por su cuerpo...

- ¡Deberias colocar algo para decodar tu cabello, nii-san!

- ¡Aqui tiene cosas, Taiwan!

La conversacion de sus damas de honor ya no era mas que un sonido de fondo en la mente confundida de Kiku.

- ¡Mira! Aca encontre algo...-Seychelles cerro un baul que estaba revisando y avanzo hacia los dos orientales con lo que parecia una horquilla en la manos – Es preciosa...

La Seychellense se puso frente al japones y le coloco en el cabello la horquilla.

- ¡Te ves hermoso, Kiku-nii! - Taiwan se cubrio la boca, emocionada, meintras Seychelles observaba orgullosa su obra. Honda alzo la mirada y se vio al espejo, pero al observar el adorno con el que acababan de ornamentar su cabello, dio un respingo y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

_- Mira...Lo hice el otro dia con algunas cosas que encontre en el jardin...no soy muy bueno en este tipo de..._

_- Herakles-san...¡Esta hermoso! - Kiku recibio en sus manos una horquilla decorada con hermosas flores rosas y blancas, hojas de olivo y laureles. Había algo tan propio del griego en cada uno de los detalles del adorno..._

_Kiku sonrio y con cuidado se lo coloco en el cabello._

_- Es para ti, te lo regalo...- dijo Herakles mientras miraba a Kiku, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que hizo sonrojar tambien al japones._

_- ¿En...en serio? - Kiku se sobresalnto un poco y aparto la mirada del helenico- _A..arigato_..._

_- _Parakalo_...- contesto el menor mientras Kiku hacia ademan de quitarse la horquilla – No...dejatela puesta...me gusta como se te ve._

_Herakles llevo su mano hacia la cabeza de Kiku justo al mismo tiempo en que Kiku tomo la horquilla, rozando sus pieles levemente, pero aquel pequeño contacto fue suficiente para hacerlos paralizarse a ambos._

_-Realmente...me gusta...- susurro Herakles antes de ke Kiku tomara su mano con las suyas, delicadamente y la llevara hasta su rostro sonrojado, disfrutando silenciosamente del contacto de la piel calida del griego contra sus mejillas._

_-_¿Kiku-nii? ¿Que pasa?

- Calma, Taiwan...¡solo debe estar emocionado por la boda!

- Chicas...-consiguio decir Kiku, con voz ronca.- ¿Podrian dejarme solo un momento?

Ambas niñas lo miraron, confundidas y luego asistieron antes de salir de la habitacion sigilosamente, dejando la puerta cerrada. Cuando Kiku sintio que ya estaba completamente solo, se desplomo de rodillas en el piso y dejo el llanto fluir.

¿En que se había convertido? ¿Como era posible que estuviera a punto de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba por despecho a alguien que...tampoco amaba realmente? ¿Por que había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que lo de Alfred había sido tan solo una confusion? Su corazon le había dado mil señales, su mente le había mostrado la imagen de Herakles en todos momentos, pero aun asi Kiku no quizo escuchar. Y Ahora estaba a punto de sellar completamente su destino.

El Oriental se miro al espejo y no vio en su reflejo mas que un ser mentiroso, asqueroso, repugnante. Alguien que no merecia nada, excepto esto por lo que estaba pasando. Era hoar de pagar por no haber dicho la verdad desde un comienzo.

- ¿Kiku? Osea, me mandaron a avisarte que falta asi como...¡tres horas para la boda! - la puerta se entre abrio y el rostro sonriente de Polonia, otra de las Damas de Honor, aparecio por el hueco - ¿Estas listo?

Kiku escondio su rostro, mientras se secaba las lagrimas y respondio, intentando parecer lo mas alegre posible.

- Si, Feliks-san...estoy listo...

- ¡Muy bien! Entonces...llamare , como, a la limusina para que, osea, venga por nosotros...¡Que Guay una boda!

El rubio salio y sus comentarios emocionados se perdieron por los pasillos, dejando a Kiku sin mas compañía que su despreciable imagen en el espejo.

_

* * *

_

Tic...Tac..

_Tic...Tac..._

Herakles se retorcia en su cama, intentando tomar una siesta por milesima vez en el dia, pero no lo conseguia aun. El helenico tan solo queria dormir, pues durmiendo el tiempo pasa mas rapido y si era posible...dormir y no volver a despertar jamas.

Pero el maldito tic tac del reloj iba a hacerlo perder la razon a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya practicamente había contado el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Faltaban 3 horas, 180 minutos, 10.800 segundos...y cada instante se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Herakles tomo la almohada y se cubrio el rostro con ella, evitando asi que la luz del sol llegara hasta su rostro. Queria que su mundo fuera oscuro, mas oscuro de lo que ya era. El fin se acercaba veloz, y no había nada que lo detuviera.

- ¡Herakles! ¡Levantate de esa cama ahora mismo!

El grito de Alfred F. Jones, sobresalto fuertemente al griego, que casi cayo de la cama por la sorpresa. En el umbral de la puerta, el actual poseedor de su cuerpo, se encontraba de pie, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Tome una decicion, Herakles...

- No me interesa la decicion que hayas tomado...._parakalo_, dejame en paz...- Herakles volvio a cubrir su rostro y se volteo.

- Vamos a ir a la boda.

- ¡¿QUE?! - el helenico se incorporo subitamente, arrojando la almohada lejos, mirando a Alfred como si estuviera loco - ¿Eres mazoquista o que?....No pienso ir...

- Herakles...escuchame...No creo que vayamos a recuperar jamas nuestros cuerpo, te lo digo sinceramente. Pero no por eso debemos permitir que dos personas, que tu y yo sabemos que no se aman, arruinen sus vidas para siempre...- Alfred se puso de pie frente a Karpusi, mirandolo fijamente.

- Ellos tomaron esa decicion...no es asunto nues...

- ¡¿Que no es asunto nuestro?! ¡Dios mio, Herakles! ¡Kiku te ama! ¡Siempre te ha amado! Y si esta haciendo esto es por que el idiota de Arthur le metio ideas erradas en la cabeza...¡Si el hubiera sabido desde el principio que tu estabas en mi cuerpo esta historia seria completamente distinta!

El americano tomo a su contraparte griega por los hombros y lo sacudio violentamente.

- Pero...

- ¿No crees que Kiku se merece saber la verdad? - pregunto Alfred, un poco mas calmado.

- ¡Lo se! ¡Peor faltan tres malditas horas! ¡¿Pero que mas puedo hacer?! - contesto Herakles, al borde de la desesperacion. - ¿Entrar a la maldita iglesia y gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos cuando el sacerdote pregunte quien se opone?

Alfred sonrio y alzo una ceja.

- Tu...- el ex castaño se levanto de la cama, con animos revonados y exclamo- ¿No te importaria...quedarte en ese cuerpo para siempre?

- No...- el menor nego con la cabeza y sonrio – Es mas importante ahora que Kiku sepa lo que sientes...Aparte, ya me acostumbre a esto y.... igual estas guapo.

- Callate...- el griego se puso colorado brevemente para luego abrir la puerta de su habitacion – Quizás esto no me haga recuperar a Kiku...pero al menos...quedare con la conciencia tranquila de que hice todo lo que pude...y le conte toda la verdad...

- ¡Entonces vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - Alfred puso su tipica pose heroica y sonrio - ¡Al Palacio de Buckingham!

Con esto ambos salieron corriendo hacia la salida de la casa, pero a unos metros de la puerta, America se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Un momento!...Debo ir a buscar algo...- el joven salio corriendo en direccion a las habitaciones, antes siquiera de que Herakles pudiera decir algo.

Con la rapidez digna de un rayo, entro al cuarto del helenico y se acerco al basurero, donde si sus sosprechas eran ciertas, aun debia estar aquel extraño objeto que el griego había botado ayer, cuando recibieron la visita de Elizaveta, Chipre y Matthew.

- ¿Donde quedo?...- Alfred se puso de rodillas junto al canasto y comenzo a vaciar su contenido en el piso. - ¡Eureka!

Entre los papeles se asomo una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo blanco. El americano la tomo entre las manos y sonrio antes de metersela al bolsillo.

- Esto quizás pueda servir...- murmuro para si mismo antes de levantarse y volver a emprender la marcha hacia donde estaba esperandolo Grecia - ¡Listo, Herakles! ¡Vamos! ¡Al Palacio de Buckingham!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Siento la fomedad del cap, pero la emocion se viene en el siguiente, asi que este es como un aperitivo de lo que se viene despues, el cual Quizás...sea el ultimo capitulo ;O;. Pero bueno...se vienen nuevos proyectos...y cosas...y ASDF, de eso les hablare depsues...En fin ¿Se casaran Arthur y Kiku? ¿Recuperaran sus cuerpos Alfred y Herakles? ¿Me darán un trozo de pastel de bodas? Todo en el proximo capitulo! Esperenlo~


	10. ¡Yo me Opongo!, Creo

**Notas de la Autora: **Esta vez tengo muchas excusas, de partida se me borro el disco duro y perdi todo esta cap, por lo que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, luego, bueno soy Chilena y el terremoto fue algo horrible que me quito la inspiracion por un tiempo...Y después.. ¡Colegio otra vez! Y en un curso nuevo, con profesores nuevos, clases nuevas y ahhh! Literalmente Explote, Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, con este ultimo capitulo, que es MALISIMO... pero al menos es largo y pasan varias cosas :D.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni Hetalia World Series (Si... hay que actualizarse xD) me pertenecen, ambas son de propiedad de Hidekaz Himayura. Si fueran mios... La pelicula se trataria de la Tercera Guerra Mundial , había una Alianza Greco-Americana que saldria victoriosa y todos usariamos Togas y comeriamos Cajitas Felices =D.

_

* * *

_

Cap dedicado a todas las que leyeron, a mis compatriotas Chilenos y a Zipangu, por llevarme al lado oscuro de la fuerza siempre (O no? xD) , a Amelie, por dejarme spoilearle el Fic en busca de un buen final (que al final igual fue fail) y a Bela por que por culpa de ella escribi esta wea xD.

* * *

Chapter 10: ¡Yo me Opongo!...Creo...

_Tic...Tac...Tic...Tac_.

Arthur Kirkland miraba su reloj nervioso, cada cinco segundos. No sabía realmente si estaba esperando que su "novio" llegara pronto al altar, o si ocurriera un milagro que lo hiciera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero al parecer, lo segundo estaba lejos de ocurrir.

- Kiku...¿Por qué demoras tanto?

- Calma, _Arturo_...¡Todo va a salir bien! - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió confortantemente

- ¡No me llames Arturo! - bufó el ingles y luego suspiró – Explicáme una cosa, España...¿Por qué demonios eres mi padrino de bodas?

- Estem, bueno, amigo mío...- comenzó el español, alegremente- Se lo pediste a a Francia y a Canadá y ellos rechazaron la oferta...¡No te quedaba mas opción!

- ¿En que estaba pensando? - murmuro Arthur golpeandose el rostro con la palma de la mano. En ese momento, a ellos se acerco Francis Bonnefoy, con actitud solemnte y vestido de su mejor traje Channel.

- _Mon Ami, _Polonia acaba de llamar diciendo que estan por llegar...se quedaron estancados en un embotellamiento, pero no deben demorar mas de 30 minutos...

- Gracias, Francis...- susurró Kirkland antes de que el francés lo tomara por el brazo y se lo llevara a un rincón - ¡¿Que demon...?!

- Mira, _Anglaterre_, sé que siempre te estoy haciendo la vida imposible...y debo admitir que es de mis pasatiempos favoritos...y sé que tienes pesimo estilo, unas cejas horribles y eres un imbecil....pero también sé que no eres _tan_ imbecil como para cometer una estupidéz como la que estas apunto de cometer...¿Estoy en lo cierto, _mon cher?_

_- _No estoy cometiendo ninguna estupidez, Francis. Déjame en paz...-le espetó el británico, intentando volver a su lugar, pero el galo se lo impidió.

- Arthur, por favor, escuchame por una vez en tu vida. - la mirada de Francis caló hondo en los ojos verdes del menor – Por esto no acepte ser tu padrino. No solo te estas arruinando la vida a ti, si no que tambien a Japón...Piénsalo bien, Arthur. Tu y yo sabemos en donde esta tu corazón...

- Mi corazón no esta en ninguna parte, ahora si me disculpas...

- ¿Invitaste a _Amerique_ a la boda?

Arthur se quedó inmovil, sin respirar siquiera. A sus espaldas Francia sonrió.

- Lo sabía...Sientes algo por él ¿No?...

- Francis, _shut the hell up..._

_- _¿Montaste todo este circo para demostrarle algo?....¿Y si viene? ¿Que harás cuando lo veas entre los invitados?...¿Serás capaz de decir "Si, acepto" cuando sepas que él te esta mirando?

- ¡Si! ¡Seré capaz! ¡Lo que yo haya sentido por Alfred quedó en el pasado! Ya no hay nada, Francis, ¡Nada!

- Mientes...  
- ¡No!

- ¡Arthur no seas imbecil! ¡Vas a hacer una estupidéz de la que despues no podrás arrepentirte sabiendo que amas a Alfred! ¡Deja de ser tan...! - en ese instante a ellos se acerco Antonio, algo vacilante y les comunico.

- Japón ya esta aquí...Es hora.

Arthur asintió y le dirigió una ultima mirada a Francis.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás...- dijo antes de acompañar a España hacia el altar.

* * *

- ¡Oigan! ¡Yuju! ¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué nadie nos para aquí?!

Alfred llevaba horas haciendo auto stop a las afueras del aeropuerto de Londres, desesperado por que algun auto los llevara, o al menos algun taxista le aceptara dólares.

- ¿Como se te ocurre salir sin dinero? - le espeto Herakles, despues de ser rechazado por enésima vez por un taxista- A parte...este estúpido de Inglaterra que no usa los Euros como cualquier miembro de la Union Europea normal...

- ¡AHHH! - Lo interrumpió Alfred mirando su reloj – Herakles...

-...Ay no....No me digas que la boda ya empezó...

El americano asintió mordiendose el labio.

- Arg...¡dejémonos de tonterías! - grito Herakles y sin siquiera esperar a que el semáforo le diera luz verde, tomó a Alfred del brazo y salió corriendo rumbo al palacio, a pie...

* * *

- ¿Listo, aru?

Wang Yao le abrio la puerta de la limusina a Kiku para ayudarlo a bajar, mientras las damas de honor, Taiwan, Vietnam, Seychelles y Polonia se arreglaban sus kimonos y se disponian a entrar entrar al palacio.

- _Hai –_ Kiku decendió, sujetando el ramo de flores con fuera entre sus manos. Esto era totalmente nuevo para él. Había aceptado casarse según las tradiciones occidentales, con la condición de que al menos lo dejaran llevar un kimono durante la ceremonia. Pero toda la pompa y la belleza del momento no significaba nada para Kiku, por que este no era un momento especial en su vida para nada. Después de todo, no podia ser especial...si no se trataba de amor.

- Entonces...Vamos, aru – Yao le ofreció su brazo al japonés y este pudo sentir la triste mirada del Chino sobre él. Yao sabia que Kiku no queria hacer esto. - Vamos, Liechtenstein, Sealand...

La joven rubia, tomo entre sus manos el canastito con flores y se puso atrás de Kiku junto a Peter, que llevaba las argollas.

Japón suspiró profundamente antes de dar el primer paso adentro del palacio, al tiempo que la marcha nupcial comenzaba a ser tocada por los diestros dedos de Roderich.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él, mientras daba pasos pequeños y vacilantes hacia el altar, en donde Arthur lo esperaba. Kiku busco con la mirada entre el publico aquellos ojos oliva que le quitaban el sueño, pero no encontró a Herakles Karpusi en ninguna parte, tampoco estaba Alfred F. Jones. Honda suspiro y siguió su camino, nervioso, esta vez tan solo mirando hacia adelante, sin tomar en cuenta nada más.

El inglés y el Japonés chocaron miradas un instante, pero fue lo suficiente para que ambos entendieran que ninguno de los dos queria hacer esto. Pero que ya no había marcha atrás para ellos.

_Tic...Tac....¡Boom!_

El tiempo se había acabado. Y las puertas del palacio se cerraron.

* * *

-_¡Shit! _¡Tiene que dejarnos entrar! ¡Le juro que estamos invitados!

-...  
- ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Les Estoy hablando! ¿Hola? ¡Ustedes son los peores guardias que pueden haber!

-...

- ¡Claro! ¡A ustedes solo los puede haber contratado una vieja chota y senil como la Reina! ¿No?...¡AUCH!

- ¡Alfred! - Herakles saco de una oreja al americano, el cual acababa de recibir un golpe muy fuerte por parte de uno de los guardias del palacio de Buckingham. - Eres un imbecil..

- ¡Pero esos tipos sin respeto! ¡Yo les estoy hablando hace media hora y no contestan!

- ¡No pueden moverse, Alfred! - Herakles suspiró frustrado y sigilosamente se metió por entre unos arbustos, seguido de el americano – Ahora ya los hiciste enojar...¿Como diablos entraremos?

- Por otra puerta...Yo siempre vengo a molestar a Iggy y entro por la puerta de atrás....-Alfred sonrió con suficiencia y se dispuso a salir de los arbustos, pero Grecia lo atajó.

- ¡No seas...! ¡Hay Guardias en todas las entradas! - el helenico miro su reloj y bufó molesto - ¡Ha pasado una hora de que comenzo la ceremonia!

Herakles iba a comenzar a jalarse el cabello frustrado cuando el rostro de Alfred se iluminó y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó y sacó al griego de entre los arbustos.

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en el salón de ceremonias del Palacio de Buckingham cuando Austria dejó de tocar la marcha nupcial y se levantó, para ir a ocupar su asiento como invitado junto a Elizaveta. La joven Húngara se levantaba de cada tanto en tanto a mirar al resto de los invitados, con la esperanza de ver a Alfred o a Herakles en algun lugar, preparándose para impedir toda esta locura.

- ¿Elizaveta? ¿Todo Bien? - preguntó el austriaco mirando a la mujer, mientras se acomodaba el puente de los anteojos.

- Todo mal, Rode...todo muy mal...- murmuró ella. Roderich tan solo se limitó a mirarla curioso.

En la otra fila se asientos Matthew revisaba la pantalla de su movil cada cinco minutos, esperando tener ningun mensaje o llamada de su hermano. Pero nada. El americano brillaba por su ausencia. El canadiense tomo aire y dirigió sus azules ojos a Arthur, tratando de decirle con la mirada lo que pensaba de toda esta situacion.

Y al parecer el inglés entendió, por que tragó duro antes de que el juez comenzara a hablar.

- Estamos hoy reunidos para unir...

La perorata del hombre se perdió en los oidos de Kiku, que ahora tenía su mente en blanco y sus ojos fijos en su ramo de flores. Ya no pensaba en nada, se sentía como un cascaron vacío. Esa era la mejor manera de pasar por todo esto, deshacerse de sus sentimientos. Echar todo por la borda....Pero, oh por dios como extrañaba a Herakles...quizas, incluso con su presencia, todo esto no sería tan difícil. Mejor dicho, con su presencia, esto no estaría pasando.

A su lado, Arthur sudaba como loco y golpeaba el piso con uno de sus pies, nervioso. Las palabras de Francis se repetían en su cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratase.

"_Sientes algo por el ¿No?..."_

_- _Demonios si...si siento algo por el...Alfred te amo...

- ¿Dijo algo, Arthur-san? - preguntó Kiku mirando al inglés con curiosidad. Kirkland se puso rojo como un tomate y susurro.

- No...Nada, Kiku...- murmuro como respuesta antes de volver a posar su vista perdida sobre el sacerdote.

Kiku sonrió. Ahora al menos estaba seguro, de que él no era el único enfrentando este dilema.

* * *

Pared, Paredes y mas paredes...¡No había ninguna maldita puerta! Alfred tenía que estar bromeando...¡No era posible entrar por ningún sitio!

- Okay, Gran héroe...¿Como diablos piensas entrar? - Herakles miró al americano con una vena en la sien mientras miraba la imponente altura del palacio de Buckingham. Alfred sonrió.

- No quiero entrar – dijo el ex rubio mientras se afirmaba con ambas manos a los tallados decorativos de la pared. - Pero si logro escalar esta cosa, puedo llegar a una de las ventanas que dan al palacio y hacerles señas para que no se casen...

- Eso no va a....-Herakles frunció el seño curioso y cambió de sentencia - ¿Como demonios sabes todo esto?

- Molestar a Iggy debería ser mi deporte nacional...¿No crees? - Alfred era bastante rápido y ya llevaba la mitad de la pared escalada.

- Estar enamorado de Kirkland deberia ser tu deporte nacional...

Alfred miró al helénico enfadado e hizo un ademan de golpearlo con ambas manos.

- ¡YA CORTALA CON ES.....AHHHHHHHHH! - y su cuerpo cayó varios metros abajo aterrizando justo en una fuente.

- ¡Te doy un 10 por ese clavado! - se burló Karpusi riendo mientras se alejaba de la escena. Alfred saco su cabeza del fondo de la fuente, escupiendo un poco de agua y uno que otro pez y exclamó.

- ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡¿A donde vas?!

- A buscar una entrada mas inteligente...

- ¡Pues vete solo! ¡Y no vengas a pedirme ayuda cuando la necesites! ¡Solucionaré esto por mi cuenta! - le respondio el americano y empapado, volvio a la tarea de escalar las paredes del palacio.

- Suerte con eso – fue lo último que le dijo Herakles antes de perderse por los jardines.

-Ya va a ver ese...¡Lograre detener esta boda! Y me va a deber una enorme...- Alfred llego con una rapidez impactante al borde del tejado del recinto y miro hacia abajo – _Hell_...Esto esta bastante alto...jeje...Uff....sera mejor que vea que hora es...

Sacó de su bolsillo con cierta dificiltad (pues evitaba caerse) el movil y chequeó la hora en la pantalla. 17:25.

- ¡AHHHHH! - exclamó el americano por la impresión y para su mala suerte dejó caer su preciado _I phone_. - ¡MI TELEFONO!

El aparato cayó haciendose picadillo en el piso. Alfred puso ojos de huevo frito y se llevo una mano al pecho.

- Querido_ I Phone_...haz fallecido en acto de servicio, siempre te llevaremos en nuestros corazones...- el muchacho hizo como si se secara una lagrima y agregó - Al menos hata que me compre otro la semana que viene...

Jones sonrió y se quedó pegado en sus pensamientos por unos segundos antes de recordar la dura realidad. A menos que por milagro la ceremonia hubiera empezado atrasada, ya no tendrían oportunidad de impedirla.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? - Alfred comenzo a gatear por el tejado del palacio, un tanto desesperado, mientras un sol, inusualmente fuerte le golpeaba en la nuca - ¡Tengo que encontrar esa maldita ventana a tiempo!

Pero...

- ¡Arg! ¡¿Por que este maldito sitio tiene que tener tantas ventanas?!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Herakles se paseaba disimuladamente buscando algun sitio por el que entrar, escondiendose cada cierto tiempo detras de alguna estatua o de algún arbusto que apareciera por ahi. Ahora se encontraba detras de un rosal...

Y se le acababa de enterrar una espina en el trasero.

- ¡Maldita sea! - masculló mientras buscaba la astilla y se la quitaba de sus pantalones. Acto seguido sacó su cabeza del matorral y dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los guardias del palacio.

El sujeto vestido de rojo y portador de uno de esos ridiculos sombreros altos acababa de abrir lo que parecia una puerta de servicio y había ingresado a traves de ella. Segundos mas tarde otro guardia entro por la misma puerta. Herakles aguanto al respiracion mientras esperaba a que salieran. Tenia un plan.

El helenico tomo una roca fuentemente en su puño y espero. Minutos despues ambos guardias salieron, sin sombreros, con las chaquetas entreabiertas y...._besandose_.

Herakles no aguantó la risa.

- _God Save The Queen..._¿Que diria ella si se enterara de esto?

- ¿Quien anda ahí? - exclamo nervioso uno de los guardias y el, ahora rubio, se paralizo. - ¡Muestrese!

Grecia tragó duro y recordando su plan, sacó su brazo de entre los arbustos y lanzó la roca, varios metros lejos de la entrada.

- ¡Por ahí! - exclamó el otro guardia y junto a su compañero (en mas de un sentido, penso Herakles) salieron corriendo al lugar en donde la roca había caido. Herakles se secó el sudor de la frente y salió hecho un rayo hacia la puertecita de servicio. Con sigilo entro, pero...definitivamente el interior no era lo que el se esperaba.

* * *

- El amor...es una...

_Bla bla bla bla...Alfred...¿Where are you?_

Los nervios de Matthew estaba hechos trizas y su estomago ahora no era mas que un nudo. La boda se había retrazado casi una hora, tiempo precioso que su hermano podría haber aprovechado para impedir la "masacre", pero...¡¿Es que acaso a Alfred no le importaba ni un poquito lo que estaba pasando con Arthur?!

La platica absurda del juez acerca del amor entre la pareja, un amor inexistente, bien sabia Matt, lo estaba volviendo loco. Hasta Kumajirou podia sentir la tensión, pues el oso se había ocultado bajo los bancos de la iglesia, en lugar de andar por ahi tratando de comerse la trucha de Seychelles o molestando al frailecillo de Islandia.

El norteamericano suspiró por enesima vez durante la ceremonia y miro a su lado. Francis tenia cara de pocos amigos y la mirada fija en Inglaterra. Estaba claro que el francés también sabía que todo esto era una farsa y si bien, siempre negaba querer ayudar de ninguna forma al inglés, Canadá sabia que igual le guardaba cierto aprecio. Ademas, todos los que tenian conocimiento de que la boda era por despecho sabian que esto terminaría en la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Pero al parecer no todos estaban molestos con este matrimonio. Williams volteó la cabeza y varias filas mas atrás estaba sentado, con la sonrisa mas grande que hubiera visto en su vida, Turquía. Que incluso se había sacado la mascara y parecia estar conteniendo la ganas de pararse a echar porras como si de un partido de Baseball se tratase. Un pequeño instante de ira poseyó a Matt, meintras veía como la satisfaccion desmedida del turco contrastaba tando con la tristeza del Chipriota sentado junto a él.

Chipre se agarraba la tela de los pantalones, nervioso y desesperado y se mordía el labio tan fuerte que si seguia asi unos minutos mas se sacaría sangre. ¿Por que no se levantaba el a impedir todo esto?

- Hermano...- murmuro el jovencito alzando levemente su mirada para dirigirla a Sadik. - ¿Por que estas tan contento?

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el mayor, mirando a Chipre como si estuviera loco y agregó en voz baja - ¡Japón se va a casar! ¡Imagínate como estara Herakles cuando se entere de todo esto! ¡Va a estar destrozado!...

- Hermano...

- Y ya sabes...cuando este despechado...ahí estara Turquía para darle una mano..¿Eh?...-Sadik alzo la voz, emocionado y con brillo malefico en la mirada- ¡Sus regiones vitales seran mías y el Imperio Otomano volverá a dominar el mediterraneo!

- ¡SHHHHH! - todos los invitados se voltearon a mirar ceñudos al turco, el cual ya se había puesto de pie y levantaba un puño en señal de victoria.

- Ah...¡¿Que se meten ustedes?! - les espetó antes de que Chipre lo jalara de la chaqueta y lo hiciera sentarse.- Debiluchos...todos seran míos.

- Sadik...¿De verdad no te preocupa ni un poquito...como va a estar Herakles despues de esto? - murmuró el chipriota y Sadik bajo la mirada, poniendose serio.

- La verdad es que...

- Él se preocupa – repentinamente, habló con voz baja pero clara, Egipto – igual que todos nosotros.

Los otros dos mediterreanos miraron al tercero, sorprendidos de escucharlo hablar.

- Pero es Grecia...-agrego mirando fijo al altar - no va a darse por vencido. Lo sabemos bien.

¡Escaleras, Escaleras y mas malditas e inutiles escaleras!. Herakles gruño y pateo las paredes unas mil veces antes de resignarse a subir a donde fuese que lo llevara este interminable camino.

- ¿Donde demonios estoy?

La habitación era muy pequeña, de 3 metros por 3 metros aproximadamente, pero debia ser muy alta pues si Herakles levantaba la cabeza, no conseguia ver el techo de la habitacion, ademas de que hacia arriba no habian mas que escaleras.

Tampoco habian ventanas, ni otras puertas y la unica luz provenia desde un lugar desconocido, muy arriba. Herakles se sentia como en una mazmorra a nivel del suelo.

El helenico suspiro y comenzo a subir. Donde sea que este camino lo llevase, no podia alejarlo mas del palacio ¿O si?

- Por Zeus...voy a morir subiendo esto.

* * *

- Es por esto y muchas otras razones, que hoy...Seremos testigos junto a Dios de que Arthur Kikrland y Kiku Honda, formaran una alianza para toda la eternidad, prometiendose amor eterno y fidelidad...

Kiku a estas alturas ya estaba al borde del llanto. Tenia ganas de tirarse al piso, llorar pataelar ¡Lo que fuera! Por detener esto...pero no podia....no podia...

Solo tenia una esperanza, solamente le quedaba una esperanza...

- Si alguien se opone a esta union – vocifero el juez mirando al publico con aire solemne – Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Arthur y Kiku se miraron decepcionados y se tomaron las manos en un intento por reconfortarse el uno al otro. Si nadie queria verlos separados...¿Por que no hacerlo?

Eran amigos, podrian intentarlo...

Y nadie se levanto de su lugar. Nadie fue capaz de ponerle un alto a su union. Arthur apreto fuertemente los dedos del que se transformaria en segundos en su esposo, aguantando el llanto. Llanto que ya se había hecho presente en los ojos del oriental.

Metros mas atrás, Matthew Williams miraba el vitral del techo del salon, con ojos como plato y la boca abierta en una expresion de puro terror.

- _Sacre...bleu_.

* * *

- ¡Matty! ¡Hola! - Alfred miraba al interior del palacio con una sonrisa estampada en la cara haciendose señas a su horririzado hermano - ¡Hola!

El Americano había conseguido llegar a la ventana correcta despues de equivocarse unas 15 veces y de haber visto a un par de sirvientas desnudas en los baños. No que hubiese sido un viaje totalmente malo. Pero los pajaros amenazaban constantemente con descargar sus intestinos sobre el.

- ¡Matty! ¡Matty! ¡Diles que no se casen! ¡Que esperen! - Alfred golpeaba el vidrio fuertemente y gritaba con todo lo que le permitian sus pulmones - ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Matthew reacciona!

El Canadiense seguia inmovil en su posicion mirando al cuerpo de Grecia, ocupado por su hermano, con una expresion mezcla de panico y sorpresa. America comenzo a desesperarse cuando vio que el juez se inclinaba hacia Arthur a preguntarle algo. Un nudo se hizo en su estomago.

- ¡Arg! Arthur por favor...por lo que mas quieras, no aceptes....- Alfred levanto un poco la mirada, buscando rapidamente entre el publico a alguien mas que pudiera ayudarlo. Sus ojos enfocaron a Elizaveta, que estaba practicamente temblando de ira, junto a Rode que la miraba un tanto asustado - ¡ELIZAVETA! ¡ESCUCHAME!

De pronto, como un balde agua fria Alfred observo como en el altar Arthur tomaba la mano de Kiku delicadamente y le colocaba un anillo dorado en uno de sis dedos.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - grito el americano desesperado, pateando y golpeando con rabia el ventanal - ¡Por favor Arthur!....No lo hagas....Iggy....por favor...

Una especie de daga se clavo en el pecho de Alfred tan fuerte y tan dolorosamente que el joven sentia como si ahora la estuvieran girando para abrirle mas esa herida sangrante que se le acababa de formar. Hasta respirar se le hacia dificil. ¿Por que?....¿Por que Arthur estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por que le dolia tanto ver como el Ingles...?

- ¡¿Alfred?! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

El americano se volteo y en una especie de torre, muy alta, a unos cuantos metros del palacio se encontraba Herakles de pie en la punta de la estructura.

- ¡HERAKLES! Yo...estem...¡Encontre una ventana! Pero....

- ¡Estare lejos pero....¿Has estado llorando?! - le pregunto el helenico, practicamente gritandole como si estuvieran conversando a travez de un campo de soccer.

- ¡¿YO?! ¡No....J-jamas! ¡¿Como se te ocurre?! - dijo Alfred secandose las mejillas luego de sorprender una lagrima solitaria rodando por estas - ¡¿Y tu como llegaste ahi?!

- ¡Trataba de buscar una entrada y termine aquí! - Herakles dirigio sus ojos a la ventana y exclamo - ¡¿Puedes ver que sucede desde ahi?! ¡¿Que estan haciendo?!

Alfred bajo la mirada una vez mas y pudo ver como esta vez, era Kiku quien se volteaba hacia Sealand a sacar el segundo de los anillos de la almohadilla.

- ¡HERAKLES! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!....¡Se estan colocando los anillos!

* * *

- Yo...Arthur Kirkland, te tomo a ti, Kirku Honda, como mi esposo y prometo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

_Alfred...nunca llegaste..._

Arthur solto la mano de Kiku luego de ponerle el anillo, sin dejar de tener a Alfred presente en ningun momento. Aunque en su corazon ya se había apagado la llama de la esperanza de que el joven americano entrara al palacio y lo hiciera arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora el Ingles se arrepentia con toda su alma de no haberle dicho jamas lo que sentia. Habian pasado mas de 200 años y jamas le había dicho lo que sentia por el y por cobarde (y como diria Kiku, tsundere) ahora Alfred se alejaria de el para siempre.

Como quisiera volver a sentir que lo miraba. Como aquella vez que, por un impulso estupido, se involucro con Herakles, pensando y sintiendo, que era Alfred el que estaba con el...

En ese momento Kiku sujetó la mano de Arthur, temblorosamente. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Era hora de admitir que era el nuevo "Señor Kirkland". El oriental tomó un ultimo suspiro y miro a su futuro esposo. Arthur le sonrio. Ninguno de los dos queria hacer eso...pero al menos se tendrian el uno al otro para darse apoyo cuando sus propios errores los ataran de por vida.

- Yo ...Kiku Honda – anuncio el japones mientras colocaba la argolla de compromiso en el dedo el ingles – Te tomo a ti, Her...Arthur Ki..Kirkland, como mi esposo y prometo pasar ...el resto de mi vi...vida junto...a...a ti.

Las mejillas de Kiku no podian estar mas rojas al darse cuenta de su enorme error al casi pronunciar el nombre de otra persona. Arthur le dio un apreton en la mano en señal de entendimiento y ambos volvieron a dirigir sus ojos al altar.

- Señor Kiku Honda, ¿Acepta a Arthur Kirkland como su legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en abundancia y necesidad, en alegria y tristeza, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Kiku abrio la boca y miro por ultima vez al publico. Sonrio amargamente antes de responder.

- Si, Acepto.

- Y usted, Sir Arthur Kirkland...

* * *

- ¡Demonios! ¡Alfred haz algo! - Herakles estaba a punto de lanzarse al vacio desde aquella maldita torre a la que había ido a parar. Se estaba colocando los anillos. Unos minutos mas y todo habria terminado.

- ¡¿Que quieres que haga?! ¡No puedo entrar por ninguna parte! - Alfred miro una vez mas por la ventanal - ¡Kiku acaba de aceptar!

- ¡¿QUE?! - exclamo el griego, desgarradoramente, mirando con el corazon roto a su antiguo cuerpo. - Kiku....no...

Alfred se paro en el borde del tejado y miro a Herakles.

- Lo siento, amigo – le dijo sin gritar, pero lo suficientemente alto – De verdad...pero aun asi, debes decirle la verdad...Ya no me importa volver a tener mi cuerpo, no me importa quedarme asi para siempre. Pero debemos decirles lo que paso....Aunque ya sea demasiado tarde...

- Pero Alfred...

- ¡¿Quieres que al menos Kiku se entere de que lo amaste mas que a nada en la vida?! - Vocifero Alfred inclinandose hacia la torre - ¡Debes decir....Ah!

Alfred vio con panico como aquella cajita de terciopelo blanco se deslizaba de su bolsillo. El ex rubio trato de sujetarla pero...

- ¡ALFRED NO! - Herakles miro con horror como el americano, resbalaba del borde del tejado. Pero justo en ese momento el viento hizo flamear una bandera de el Reino Unido que se encontraba en su mastil a un par de metros de lla torre, obstruyendo la vision del helenico - ¡ALFREEED!

- ¡Estoy bien! - la voz del joven estadounidense se alzo por encima del sonido del viento, haciendo que Herakles casi se desmayara del alivio.

- ¡¿Donde estas?!

- ¡Colgando del tejado! - Alfred se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas del borde del techo con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba victorioso la cajita blanca y la volvia a meter en su bolsillo antes de subir nuevamente a techo firme. - ¡Herakles ¿donde estas?! ¡No puedo verte!

- ¡Detras de esta maldita....!

- ¡Herakles! - Alfred grito aterrado con el oido pegado al ventanal del palacio y con la voz quebrada agrego - ¡Arthur va a aceptar!

- ¡Maldit...! Bandera...

- ¡Maldita Bandera no, Herakles! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llegamos demasiado tarde! - Alfred se arrodillo en el tejado, con la mirada gacha, ocultando su expresion destrozada y temblando de la impotencia.

- Quizás no es demasiado tarde...- Grecia se puso al borde de la torre y miro a la bandera fijamente.

- ¡HERAKLES NO! - Alfred levanto la mirada, con panico cuando vio como Herakles se lanzaba directo contra el mastil. Alfred cerro los ojos, para no ver el impacto, pero lo abrio, sorprendido de ver como Herakles se había agarrado tal cual mono al fierro. - ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!

- ¡Vamos a entrar ahi! - le espeto el helenico mientras con una mano tomaba las cuerdas que sujetaban la bandera y las cortaba con los dientes.

- ¡Ah! - grito el americano espantado - ¡¿Como hiciste eso?!

- ¡Morder a Turquia deberia ser mi deporte nacional...! - le dijo Herakles riendo mientras amarraba un extremo de la cuerda al mastil y el otro a la bandera. - ¡Alfred quedate en donde estas! ¡Ire por ti!

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIACA Y LOCA IDEA TIENES EN MENTE?! - Alfred le hacia señas con las manos a Karpusi para que este detuviera cualquier intento de...¿Suicidio? En fin, lo que sea debia detenerlo. Alfred se coloco nuevamente en el borde del tejado - ¡Herakles no lo hagas!

El helenico, haciendo gala de una increible habilidad para los deportes extremos, volvio a saltar a la torre, donde sujeto la bandera con mas fuerza, atandola a uno de sus brazos y exclamo.

- ¡ALFRED NO TE MUEVAS!

- ¡GRECIA DETENTE....! ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!

Herakles se lanzo de la torre usando la bandera como liana, tomando a Alfred por la cintura y acercandose al Gran trozo de vidrio que los separaba del Palacio.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

- Y por el poder que me confiere la ley....¡Los dec....!

Los ojos atonitos de todos se enfocaron impresionados en el inmenso ventanal del palacio, que se hacia trizas mientras por el agujero que se formaban entraban dos figuras atadas a una soga, volando por los aires.

- ¡Dios Mio! - exclamo Kiku, shockeado. En ese momento Herakles aterrizo perfectamente en la alfombra roja del pasillo....

Mientras Alfred caia estrepitosamente sobre...el Juez.

- ¡Que conste... que si nos habian invitado! - anuncio el americano antes de desplomarse, medio inconciente nuevamente sobre el pobre hombre.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO ACA?! - exclamo Arthur, supuestamente enfadado - ¡NO PUEDEN ENTRAR ASI A MI BOD...!

- ¡Kiku! Por favor....no hagas esto...- Herakles avanzo un par de pasos hacia el oriental que lo miraba con una mezcla entre miedo y sorpresa – Yo...tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

- Alfred-san...Yo...- el japones se agarro con fuerza del brazo del que iba a ser su esposo antes de que estos nuevos invitados interrumpieran la ceremonia – No diga eso por favor...usted sabe que...

- Yo no soy Alfred, Japon.

Un silencio sepulcral cayo sobre el recinto una vez la voz de Alfred se apago. Kiku se quedo mirando al rubio, incredulo, sin saber que decir.

Metros mas alla, el verdadero Alfred abria los ojos de su letargo mientras las palabras de Herakles resonaban con fuerza en las paredes de su cerebro. Grecia ya les había revelado la verdad. El no era Alfred, ni Herakles era Herakles. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se quedaria atrapado en su cuerpo para siempre.

El americano levanto el rostro levemente, mientras trataba de salir de encima del juez (que parecia en coma) y sus ojos se clavaron automaticamente en Arthur.

Una especie de quemazon en el pecho lo ataco y un vacio cayo en su estomago al ver aquellos verdes ojos mirar con rabia al que antes había sido su cuerpo.

_"Quizas...me estoy enamorando de America"_

¿Quedaba algo en el viejo corazon del ingles de aquellos sentimientos que le habian hecho hacer esa confesion hace ya, parecia, tanto tiempo? ¿O ya todo eso habia sido reeemplazado por odio? Alfred suspiro. Lo mas probable es que Arthur ya no sintiera nada de eso, despues de tantas dificultades y tantas mentiras. Y lo peor

_Es que ahora le dolia_. Y demasiado. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas retroceder el tiempo y haberle dicho que el era America cuando Arthur le dijo que lo amaba. Pero...¿Por que estaba pensando en todo esto? Arg...habia algo quemando en su interior...algo que necesitaba sacarse de adentro urgentemente.

- La verdad...es que yo soy....

- Arthur... ¿Aun me amas? - vocifero Alfred interrumpiendo a Herakles, el cual volteo la cabeza, impactado – Por que yo....Mira Iggy, ya no entiendo esto. No me entiendo a mi mismo...y siempre he tenido la certeza de que todas mis decisiones son _awesome_ y esas cosas...

- ¡Herakles-san! -exclamo Kiku, en una especie de susurro ahogado, mirando con decepcion como el que el creia que era el helenico, se acercaba mirandose la punta de los pies a Kirkland.

- Pero...¡Iggy de verdad no quiero que te cases!...No debes hacerlo...¡Muchos de aquí creen que no debes hacerlo por que no amas a Kiku! - Alfred levanto la mirada y dirigio sus ojos a los verdes del ingles y apunto con un brazo a Herakles - ¡Herakles esta seguro de eso!

- ¿Herakles? - murmuro Kirkland mirando con extrañeza al ahora rubio de ojos azules, que creia que era Alfred, mientras los murmullos comenzaban a formarse nuevamente por entre los invitados.

- Alfred...¿Que demonios...? - espeto Herakles mirando al ahora portador de su cuerpo, en un debil intento de detenerlo. Pero la mirada decidida del Americano lo hizo cambiar de opinion y asintio, dando un paso atrás, con una debil sonrisa en el rostro.

Esta es una de las ocasiones en que tener una mente tan abierta y racional mas que favorecerte, solo conseguia limitarte, y Herakles sabía que, probablemente, nunca habria llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo para tomar la decisión de si revelar la verdad o no. Pero ahi estaba, el inmaduro de Alfred, completamente decidido a contarlo todo con tal de detener esto, Lo que Grecia no sabia, si pensar que era un acto impulsivo y estupido o valiente y heroico, pero fuera lo que fuese, Herakles no podia evitar sentir un dejo de admiracion por el muchacho. Por fin la voluntad ciega y casi peligrosa de Alfred servía a lo correcto. Aunque eso significara perder sus cuerpos para siempre...

… Pero a estas alturas, eso daba igual. Para Herakles, si la verdad liberaria a Kiku de atarse para siempre y le permitiria al Japones saber sus sentimientos hacia el, no le importaba quedarse atrapado en el cuerpo de otro para siempre.

- ¡Y se que el tambien estara de acuerdo con la decision que acabo de tomar! - continuo Alfred, leyendo la mente de Herakles – Porque se que él también quiere evitar esto tanto como yo... Quiere evitar que ustedes dos cometan este error... ¡Y no nos importa sacrificar nuestros cuerpos para eso!

Arthur y Kiku miraban la escena atonitos, sin saber que hacer ni decir. Menos podian comprender lo que sucedía, al igual que el resto de los invitados, menos Hungria, Chipre y Canadá, que a pesar de entender mejor la situacion, aun asi observaban el discurso de Alfred, con un nudo en el estomago.

- ¡Y de verdad no se por que lo hago! ¡Ni mucho menos como detenerte! Pero algo en mi interior me obliga a hacerlo y mi cabeza es un mar de confusión ahora y solo tengo la certeza de una cosa...¡De que no debes casarte y de que si llegas a hacerlo... Va a dolerme!...¡Va a dolerme como nada me ha dolido en la vida! No se por que...pero...no soportare la idea...

Un grito ahogado mezcla de dolor y sorpresa escapó de los labios de Kiku, mientras observaba al cuerpo de Herakles hacer aquellas declaraciónes. ¿En que momento el joven Helenico había caído rendido a los pies del Inglés? ¡Cómo dolía darse cuenta de que por una estúpida confusión había perdido al hombre de su vida para siempre!

- Herakles...deja de decir estúpideces – soltó repentinamente Arthur, desligandose de la mano de Kiku, mientras daba una vacilante paso hacia adelante.

- No me llames Herakles, pues ese no es mi nombre – Alfred le dirigió una fugáz mirada a Grecia,a la que el hombre asintió decidido – Creo que es hora de decirles la verdad

Alfred cerro los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

- Yo no soy Herakles, ni Alfred es Alfred... No profundizare en el tema, pero por intentar sepraralos a ustedes nuestros cuerpos fueron intercambiados.

- Eso quiere decir que...- murmuro Inglaterra anonadado, mientras veia como "Herakles" se acercaba a el.

- Exacto, Arthur...- sentenció America, con la mirada fija en los ojos del británico – No preguntes los detalles, porque ni yo los entiendo muy bien pero... ¡Ya no se que hacer! Cada segundo que pasa te siento mas lejos ¡Y no puedo resignarme a perderte! No se lo que me pasa, no comprendo esta extraña necesidad de correr hacia a tí y abrazarte, este torpe deseo de que nada de esto estuviera pasando, pero si no lo digo ahora... ¡Se que te habre perdido para siempre!

Con esta ultima exclamación, el piso del palacio comenzó a temblar con violencia, mientras una extraña ventisca abria las puertas de la sala, azotando con fuerza a los presentes. Herakles abrio los ojos preocupado y trato de dar un paso hacia delante, tambaleandose por la fuerza del terremoto.

- ¡Alfred, espera! - exclamó, en su torpe avanzar, pero tan solo recibio la indiferencia del ex rubio y la fuerza del viento haciendo oposicion a su cuerpo.

- ¡Soy yo, Arthur! -continuo gritando Alfred, tratando de alzar la voz por encima del ruido de la decoracion cayendose debido a la sacudida del suelo- ¡Soy Alfred!

-¡Herakles-san! - grito Kiku, a punto de emprender la carrera hacia el falso helénico, con la mente tan en blanco que se negaba a darle credito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban, ni mucho menos a los que sus ojos veian - ¡N-No...!

De pronto la fuerza sin par de los brazos de "Alfred" lo rodearon, lanzandolo varios metros mas alla antes de que una estatua de marmol cayera sobre el punto e el que antes de encontraba de pie el oriental.

- A-Alfred-san...

- El no es Herakles, Kiku...-murmuro el griego, cerca del oido del mayor, mirandolo a los ojos – Entiende eso, _parákalo_...

- _H-Hai..._-respondió Kiku, mirandolo a los ojos y sonrio al ver un destello turquesa en ellos-... Herakles-san.

Herakles tan solo sonrió, a modo de respuesta antes de levantarse y divisar el caos a su alrededor. Todos los presentes en la boda se habian ocultado bajo sus asientos, presas del temor por lo que estaba ocurriendo, muchos de ellos habian corrido hacia las macisas puertas de roble, buscando una forma de salir del salon, pero se habian encontrado con todas las salidas cerradas y trancadas. El helénico, se puso tenso y alcanzo a cubrirse con un brazo antes de que un enorme vitral se hiciera trizas haciendo caer una lluvia de cristales sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡D-Demo....! No...puede ser...- el griego miro impactado, como en el piso del palacio comenzaban a formarse profundas y enormes grietas, abriendose camino por todos los rincones y amenazando ocn hacer caer a cualquiera a su paso a aquel fondo de ardiente lava color verde. _Deja vú_... -¡Alfred!

- Soy el que te salvó de Francis aquella noche en la fiesta de Polonia, soy yo quien te llevó a casa luego...

- ¿Q-que estas dicien...? - alcanzo a murmurar Arthur antes de que el Americano lo interrumpiera.

- ¡Soy yo el que te presto su hombro para que lloraras aquella tarde! ¡Soy yo al cual le confesaste que me amabas!

- ¡Callate! - le suplico Arthur con una mezcla de rabia y dolor en la mirada, a penas manteniendose en pie.

-Soy yo el que te tuvo entre sus brazos aquella tarde, Soy yo al que besaste...¡Soy yo con el que casi hiciste el amor! - Alfred continuaba gritando por encima del ruido que provocaban el colapso de las columnas en el salon, ignorante del caos que se formaba a su alrededor. En ese momento lo unico que sus ojos reflejaban era Arthur, lo unico en lo que su mente pensaba era Arthur, lo unico que importaba era Arthur... _lo unico que lo mantenia con vida era Arthur – _Soy yo el que te necesita...Soy yo el que no quiere perderte...

En ese momento todos los vitrales del palacio explotaron, dejando entrar haces de luz brillante a todo el recinto, haces que quemaban todo a su paso, desde la alfombra hasta las cortinas, amenazando a culaquier presente que se atravesara en su camino. No habia otra forma de describirlo, esto era el fin del mundo. De pronto, Herakles notó que una de las grietas consiguio abrirse paso rapidamente, dirigiendo su camino de destruccion directo hacia Alfred.

- ¡ALFRED CUIDADO!

- ¡Soy yo que que no puede vivir sin tií, Arthur...! ¡SOY YO EL QUE TE AMA!

Y con este ultimo grito desesperado de Alfred la tierra se abrio completamente y antes de que Herakles lograra llegar hasta el americano, los cuerpos de ambos fueron expulsados violentamente por los aires y un flash de luz cegadora inundo el lugar.

Y luego lo siguio el silencio, la oscuridad... Y la nada.

* * *

- ¿H-Hera...-erakles....-s-san...?

Kiku abrio los ojos con extrema lentitud, mientras recuperaba paulatinamente la conciencia. A su alrededor todo era oscuro y un extraño olor inundaba el ambiente.

- ¿Flores?

El japones repentinamente se incorporo y saco su cabeza de entre un enorme cerro de crisantemos que se habia formado de los ardonos florales destruidos por el "incidente". Despues de unos instantes de realizacion en que por su mente pasaron vagos recuerdos de lo que acababa de suceder, el oriental pego un vistazo preocupado al resto del lugar.

Si no hubiera sido por que al interior del salon habian un par de cosas en el piso, se podria haber creido que todo el caos habia sido producto de su imaginacion.

La gran mayoria de los adornos se encontraban en su sitio, cada uno de los vitrales que se habian hecho añicos explosivamente se encontraban intactos y lo que era mas impresionante, el piso del palacio se encontraba perfectamente bien, sin ninuna grieta ni quemadura en la alformbra. Nada...

Lo unico fuera de lugar era que en un extremo de la sala, los invitados, al aterrizar uno sobre otro, habia formado una especie de cerro de varios metros de altura.

- ¿Quien demonios me toco los pechos? - exclamo Bielorrusia cuando logro sali a la superficie de la muchedumbre, mostando su cuchillo de manera amenazadora.

Detras de Kiku una armadura se movio y el japones pudo jurar que algo en su interior exclamo "Daze!"

Uno a uno el resto de los presentes comenzaron a despertar (Uno que otro aterrado por el cuchillo de Natasha) y se sobaban las cabezas preguntandose los unos a los otros que habia sucedido. Con rostros confundidos y arreglandose lo mejor que podian sus costosos trajes salian como podian de la madeja de cuerpos, reclamando de vez en cuando que alguien les habia tocado una que otra region que no debia ser tocada.

- _Sacre bleu_...-exclamo Francis molesto- demandaré a Kirkland por esta pesima atencion... Aunque...

- ¡Ah! ¡Francia te he repetido mil veces que NO TOQUES VIENA! - le espetó Austria al galo antes de que un sartenazo aterrizara sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Kiku suspiro aliviado de que al menos el resto de las naciones se encontraran bien y por lo que veia, perfectamente normales. Pero, aunque sonara egoista, debia admitir que era otra nacion la que realmente le importaba en estos instantes.

- A-Ah...Cinco minutos mas, _parakaló_, mama...

- ¡Herakles-san! - Honda exclamo ahogadamente y se dirigio veloz, hacia el lugar de procendencia de aquella voz que se le hacia tan familiar y se encontro con el cuerpo de Herakles Karpusi aun retorciendose en sueños y agarrando la cortina que le habia caido encima como si fuera una manta.

- Ahora no...tengo sueño...

- Herakles-san...- Kiku sacudio con suavidad el cuerpo de Herakles y le aparto dulcemente los cabellos del rostro – Despierte...

- Estoy soñando con _Iaponía_...-el griego se resignaba a despertar- quiero seguir....

Japon rio bajito antes de posar un beso en su mejilla y susurrarle al oido:

- Abra lo ojos...¿si?

Herakles se incorporo dando un respingo y su expresion facial hizo a Honda reir nuevamente.

- ¿Q-Que pas...? A-Ah ¿K-Kiku?...Oh por Zeus...¿Dije algo muy vergonzoso?

- No...- respondio el nipon sonriendo – Nada...

- Ah que bueno... porque veras... yo...Un minuto... ¿m-mi voz? - Herakles repentinamente perdió el tono somnoliento de su voz y sus ojos brillaron esperanzados- ¡¡Es mi voz!!

El helenico miro fijamente a los ojos del japones y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver reflejado en estos no a un chico rubio de ojos azules, Si no a un joven castaño de ojos oliva.

- ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Kiku recupere mi cuerpo! - Herakles se puso de pie de un salto y abrazo a Kiku con fuerza, elevandolo en el aire y dando vueltas con el - ¡Volvi a ser yo, Kiku!  
Japon se dejo tomar por los brazos del griego y giro con el riendo alegremente. Nunca habia visto al hombre tan feliz en su vida.

- ¡Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad! ¡Tengo que contarselo a Alfred! -siguio celebrando el menor antes de dejar a Kiku en el suelo y salir en busqueda del americano - ¡Alfred! ¡He vuelt...!...A-ah...

Karpusi se detuvo en seco al ver, salir de entre unos bancos, la cabeza despeinada de Arthur Kirkland. El inglés lanzo un par de palabrotas al aire antes de ponerse a mirar a todos lados, con un dejo de desesperacion en el rostro, buscando incansablemente algo. O mas bien a alguien...

- ¡Grecia!...¿E-Eres tu?...Osea...Tu...Herakles..¿Cierto?

- Si...-respondio él, asintiendo- Creo que todo se ha arreglado...aunque no se como pero..

- Eso no me interesa ahora...¿D-donde esta Alfred?

- No lo se, _Anglia_...No lo he visto desde que – repentinamente, Arthur se levanto y empujando a Grecia en su frenetico caminar comenzo a recorrer la sala.

- ¿Alfred?...¿Alfred, donde demonios te metiste?...¡¿Alfr...!?

- Aaaaaaaaawwwww.... me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un camion...U-Uh....¿Alguien ha visto mis lentes?...¿Texas?...¿Texas, donde estan?

Metros mas alla, gateando sobre el juez (¿Por que siempre aterriza sobre el?), America buscaba sus lentes, arrastrando las manos por el piso y tocando de vez en cuando lugares del juez que... bueno, ustedes entienden.

- Oops..._Sorry, dude! -_ se disculpó el joven, cuando de pronto su cuerpo volvio a desplomarse en el piso, victima del abrazo de algo rubio y con mucha ceja.

- ¡AMERICA NO BAKA!

- ¡Ig-Iggy! ¡Hey! ¡Ten mas cuidado! Pudiste haber roto mis lent...- Alfred hizo una pausa pensativo, mientras el rostro del británico seguia escondido en su pecho. -...Lentes...¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Si no veo...es por que necesito mis lentes!...¡Volvi a mi cuerpo!

Arthur levanto la mirada y puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreir sarcasticamente.

- Hasta que te diste cuenta, genio...

- ¡Iggy, mira, volvi! _¡Awesome!_ ¡Podre volver a ser un heroe! _¡Bring the sexy back!_ ¡Wuju! ¡Volvi~! ¡Volvi~!

- Me estas irritando...callate...

- ¡Volvi~! ¡Volvi~! _¡Hero America is baaaaack~! _¡Volvi~! ¡Tengo mi hermoso cuerpo de vuelta!

- Alfred ...te estoy advirtiendo...

- ¡Volvi~! ¡Wow mi voz tambien esta de vuelta! ¡Ahh~ Estoy tan feliz que me dieron ganas de cantar! ¡HAMBAAAAGAAAH SUTORIIT-!

De pronto los alaridos de Alfred se vieron callados por los labios de Arthur posandose sobre los suyos en un beso que hace ya mucho tiempo estaba esperando por ser dado.

- Al fin se calló...- murmuro Herakles al borde de la jaqueca, mientras a su lado Kiku lanzo una risita.

* * *

-Osea... ¿Que ustedes dos le pidieron a los Dioses ayuda para separarnos?

Arthur Kirkland aun se rascaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando sin quererse creer la historia que Alfred y Herakles llevaban ya rato intentandoles contar, con ayuda de Hungria, Chiper y Canada.

- Algo así...-suspiro el Griego- Yo les iba a pagar entregandoles a Alfred... pero el muy bruto se escapo.  
- Yo no le pedi ayuda a nadie a Dioses, por que no necesitaba – reclamo Alfred – Solo te queria dar una mano para que estuvieras con Kiku.

Todos en el grupo, menos Arthur, le dirigieron miradas de circunstancia al amercano. Matthew suspiro pesadamente y anuncio:

- Creo que el problema fue algo así. Nosotros le pedimos ayuda a Hungria para separarlos, Hungria le pidio ayuda a Atenea, Atenea le pidio ayuda a Eros y Eros espero a que Alfred y Herakles les pidieran ayuda para dar legitimidad al proceso...¿Me equivoco?

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos, algo confudidos, a excepcion de Herakles que se limito a asentir, pensativo. El Canadiense continuo.

- Lamentablemente, Alfred y Herakles no cumplieron con la paga, entonces Eros... los hizo pagar de otra forma.

Alfred miro a Herakles, extrañado y el helénico le devolvio una mirada en la que solo se podía leer "Te lo dije"

-Pero...ya no vale la pena seguir dicuentiendo esto ¿Si? - exclamo alegremente Hungria mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que estaba sentados – Los invitados aun siguen aquí... y bueno...El juez no se ha ido~

La húngara le guiño el ojo al americano y al helénico, alternativamente. Pero ambos hombres no parecieron darse cuenta de la indirecta. Es mas, Herakles se levanto de la mesa, también, con el semblante serio y agarro del brazo a Alfred, sacándolo de su silla.

- Ven... acabo de pensar en algo...- dijo el griego, arrastrando al rubio fuera del salon, dejando atrás la mirada confundida de los demás, la expresion decepcionada de Hungria, y pasando a llevar a algunos invitados que aun continuaban en el piso.

- ¿A donde me llevas? -Pregunto Alfred, tratando de esquivar la cabeza de Dinamarca (que al parecer estaba inconciente)

- A resolver el ultimo misterio de todo esto...-sentencio Karpusi, como poniendole punto final a la conversación y se interno por un pasillo del palacio, dirigiendo hacia un lugar, que jamas había visto. Pero al que era llevado, por alguna extraña fuerza misteriosa.

Finalmente se inmiscuyo en una pequeña salita de espera a un par de habitaciones del Gran Salon.

- Listo...-Herakles solto el brazos de Alfred y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

- _Hey, dude...What's....? _Wooooow – Alfred abrio la boca, hasta que la quijada le llego al piso al ver como en medio de la habitacion, sentado en el aire, se encontraba un hombre rubio con expresion alegre.

- ¿Como haces eso?

- ¿Esto? - dijo el joven, comenzando a volar de un lado a otro con sus alas – Olvidas que soy un dios, querido...

- Eros...-dijo repentinamente Herakles, arrodillandose frente a la hombre y con un brazo tirando a America hacia abajo para que se arrodillara tambien - ¿Requeria de mi presencia?

Eros, puso los ojos en blanco.

- Basta de formalidades, Herakles...¿No se puede contigo, cierto? En fin...si... los necesitaba a ambos aquí – el Dios del Amor sonrió de oreja a oreja y agrego – Supongo que ya entendieron cual era la llave para revertir la maldicion....¿No?

Las dos naciones presentes se miraron, sin idea de nada.

- ¿Ustedes son brutos o se hacen? ¿Se los tengo que explicar con manzanitas acaso? - Eros les dirigió una mirada para ver si acaso reaccionaban, pero al ver su expresion perdida, suspiro resignado- ¿Durante su trasnformacion...en ningun momento se miraron al espejo, o vieron reflejados en algo con sus respectivos cuerpos?

Se formo unos minutos de silencio antes de que Alfred alzara la voz.

-Bueno...aquella noche, después de la fiesta de Feliks, cuando fui a dejar a Arthur a su casa. Yo lo deje durmiendo en su cuarto... y cuando baje juro que me vi reflejado en la ventana_ con mi propio cuerpo_.

Herakles lo miro con ojos muy abiertos

- ¿¡Por que no me contaste eso?!

- No crei que fuera importante...¿A ti no te paso?

Herakles se puso un dedo en la boca, pensativo.

- Bueno hubo un par de veces que jure haber escuchado salir mi voz de mi boca mientras le hablaba a Kiku, pero supuse que eran meras ilusiones al volver a escuchar tus irritantes alaridos luego...-hizo una pausa durante unos segundos mas y agrego repentinamente - ¡Ah! Recuerdo que después de la fiesta de Polonia, mientras caminaba a casa, pase frente a una vitrina y, al igual que Alfred, también me vi reflejado en ella, con mi propio cuerpo. Pense que era efecto del cansancio...

Eros sonrió, aun mas si era posible y batio sus alas alegremente.

- ¿Entonces....?

- Alfred...-pregunto el helénico, suspicaz- ¿Como a que hora fue eso?

- Mmmm... ¿como a las 4 de la mañana?

- La misma hora que a mi...¿Te sucedió en otra oportunidad?

- Ah... si bueno...-repentinamente, Alfred se coloco rojo- Ehhh No... nunca mas paso...

- Alfreeeeed – el castaño lo miro amenazante.

- ¿Fue el día en que casi tienes sexo con _Anglia_? ¿No es así? - Eros revoloteo cerca de Alfred picandolo con el dedo de vez en cuando.

- ¡C-Callate! No aceptare que sigan hablando de ese tem..

- ¡Ya lo tengo! -salto de pronto Grecia- Lo recuerdo... fue el mismo día en que juro haber escuchado mi voz cuando hablaba con Kiku. Eso...Eso quiere decir que...¡Efectivamente nuestros cuerpos fueron cambiados en aquellos momentos!

- Bien, Herakles...vamos avanzando...y ahora... ¿Por que sucedió eso? -los animo el Dios del amor, mientras volvia a su lugar frente a las naciones. El europeo y el americano volvieron a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral, hasta la que la voz de Alfred se fue alzando de a poco.

- Ahhh... bueno...En aquellas dos ocaciones...Yo estaba con Arthur... y tu con Kiku...¿Tendra eso que ver?

- Me parece una excelente teoria...Pero...aquella vez después de la fiesta de Feliks...yo estaba solo.-el helénico nego con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos su rostro se vio iluminado – Alfred...¿Que estabas haciendo cuando sucedieron los cambios?

- Bueno... la primera vez...Habia llevado a Arthur a su casa y estaba velando por su sueño... y bueno...ya sabes lo que estaba pasando la otra vez...

- Alfred... ambas eran situaciones potencialmente romanticas... Situaciones en que los sentimientos estan a flor de piel...

- Pero tu estabas solo, Herakles...al menos la primera vez...

- Lo se pero... Yo siempre tengo mis sentimientos a flor de piel... No soy alguien de negar lo que..._Negar..._¡ESO ES! ¡Eros, repite la pista que nos diste aquella vez en la oficina de Alfred!

El Dios volo un poco mas alto y con una de sus flechas escribio en letras doradas sobre la nada:

_¡Soy el Dios del Amor!...A mi no pueden engañarme ¿Eh? Y tampoco pueden engañarse a si mismos...asi que...hasta que no dejen de hacerlo...no volveran a sus cuerpos....asi que...¡No sean testarudos!_

_- _¿Suficiente con eso?

- ¡Si! - Herakles tenia el brillo de la victoria en sus ojos- ¡Por eso volvimos a la normalidad! ¡Alfred acepto sus sentimientos por Arthur!

- ¿Q-Que? ¡Hey! ¿Por que yo tenia que hacerlo y no tu! -reclamo el estadounidense, como sintiendose ofendido.

- El lógico, Alfred...Eso es por que yo no tenia necesidad de aceptar nada. Nunca tuve problemas para admitir mis sentimientos por Kiku... ¡Pero solo faltaba que tu dejaras de engañarte a ti mismo acerca de lo que sientes por Arthur!

- ¡Bingo! - exclamo Eros y aplaudio, felizmente – Wow, Herakles... Tu perspizacia te hace un digno hijo de Hellas...

- _Efjaristo_... mi madre me enseño bien...- agradecio el elenico haciendo una reverencia – Bueno.. entonces... habiendo descubierto la llave para revertir el hechizo...¿Estamos libres, no es así?

- Así es, ¡Felicidades! - Eros volvió a aplaudir y agregó – Hades queria hacer que se los comiera el Can Cerbero.. Pero logre convencerlo de que este castigo seria mas gracioso... y entre nos...Asi había mas amor en el mundo ¿No?

- Estas son puras cursilerias – espero Alfred, haciendo una mueca de asco. Herakles le dio un zape.

- Gracias, de verdad Eros...

- Naaaah, de nada, fue divertido...- el joven Dios les guiño un ojo - ¡Oh! Alguien viene...¡Debo irme! Nos vemos..en otra oportunidad...¿Eh?

Y con esto el hombre alado desaparecio en una nube de corazones rosas.

- Que manera mas gay de irse – comento America con una gota en la sien, a lo que volvió a recibir un zape.

- ¡Ten mas respeto! - lo regaño Herakles, molesto. Alfred iba a reprocharle algo, cuando de pronto un peso en sus pantalones le recordo algo.

- ¡Herakles, espera! - Alfred metio la mano en su bolsillo y de el extrajo la pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanco que tanto tiempo llevaba guardada ahi. - Esto es tuyo...

Herakles se volteo y sorprendido vio como el Americano le extendia la cajita, abierta, en cuyo interior se hayaba un hermoso anillo de plata, decorado con un brillante y delicado crisantemo hecho de diamantes rosados.

- ¿D-De donde...?

- Estaba en tu basurero...Osea... No es tuyo... mas bien de de Kiku ¿Cierto?

- Y-yo...Alfred...-Herakles miraba anonadado como el Americano le tomaba la mano y le ponia la cajita en la palma, obligandolo a tomarla.

- ¿Por que no se la entregas? ¿Eh? Yo creo que a Kiku le gustaria...- Alfred le sonrió para darle animos. Pero el griego cerro el cofrecito y suspiro.

- Lo tengo para el desde hace mucho tiempo...Esperando el momento indicado para darselo...

- ¡Pues hazlo ahora!

- No...-nego el castaño con la cabeza- No creo que sea el momento adecuado...

- ¡Pero Herakl...!

- ¿Herakles-san? ¿Alfred-san? -repentinamente se escucho la puerta de la salita chirriar, y por el hueco se asomo la cabeza de Kiku Honda. De inmediato, Herakles se guardo la cajita nervioso y Alfred comenzo a silbar, intentando, desastrozamente, hacer como si nada. - Que bueno encontrarlos..¿Que hacian aquí?

- Nada – mintio Herakles y junto con Alfred caminaron afuera de la sala a encontrarse con el japones.

- ¿Como que nada?...Herakles...- Alfred continuo insistiendo, para molestia del griego.

- Alfred.. de verdad... No ahora...

- ¿De que esta hablando Alfred-san, Herakles-san? - pregunto Kiku, algo divertido con la irritacion de Herakles.

- Ah pues el...

- ¡Ahi estan! - a ellos se acerco Arthur, con paso rapido y el entrecejo fruncido - ¡Todos los invitados estan empezando a preguntar que esta pasando!

- Ahh... pues diles que...-comenzo Herakles antes de que un quinto personaje se apareciera en el pasillo.

- ¡Esto es totalmente confuso! Osea...Por Paris Hilton ¿Que esta pasando?

Polonia, camino haca ellos velozmente hacien resonar sus zapatos de tacon sobre la ceramica del pasillo.

- ¡Ahhh.. Pol! Lo que pasa es que...-intento excusarse Alfred antes de que el polaco volviera a interrumpir.

- ¡Yo exijo una fiesta, ¿me captan?! Así que...¿Se casan o no? - Feliks miro fijamente a Arthur y a Kiku, los cuales se miraron entre ellos, rojos de vergüenza.

- Ahhh bueno, Polonia-san... Nosotros no vamos a casarnos...¿Cierto? - comunico Japon, a lo que el ingles asintio.

- ¡Bueno, pero alguien va a tener que hacerlo! Osea...¡Yo no me voy de aquí sin una boda! - los amenazo el rubio. Alfred rió y le dirigió una mirada de solsayo a Herakles.

- Ahh.. bueno...

* * *

-Y, así, por el poder que me confiere la Ley -balbuceo algo nervioso el juez- Yo los declaro...Marido y....¿Mujer?...P-puede besar a la … ¿Novia?

- ¡Besame, Liet!

- ¡Polonia, espera yo....!

- ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOOOOOOS!

El grito de los invitados presentes en la ceremonio se sintio hasta en China cuando Feliks, luciendo un espectcular vestido blanco de novia, tomo a Lituania por la espalda y lo inclino hacia atrás, antes de darle un beso digno de pelicula Hollywoodense.

- ¡Felicidades!

- ¡Que lindo te ves, Polonia!

Todas las chicas lloraban de la felicidad mientras los hombres miraban la escena atonitos. Para que hablar de la expresion del juez.

- ¡Como que, les dije que no me iba a ir sin una boda, chicos! - les exclamo Feliks, mientras cargaba, felizmente a Toris a travez del pasillo del salon

- ¿Como fue...que llegamos a esto? -pregunto Herakles anonadado mirando como el polaco posaba alegremente con su nuevo esposo frente a las camaras.

- No lo se...Pero me alegra que alguien al menos haya tenido un final feliz -respondio Kiku, mientras le tomaba unas fotos a la feliz pareja. Repentinamente, el griego le arrebato la camara de las manos y lo tomo de las manos.

- ¿Quien dijo que ellos eran los unicos con un final feliz?

- A-ah...Herakles-san...- murmuro Kiku, viendo como el rostro de Herakles se acercaba al suyo. El japones cerro los ojos, así mismo hizo Herakles.

- _¡Hey, guys!_ - les vocifero Alfred, acercandose a ellos corriendo y poniendose entre ambos, rompiendo el magico momento que estaba a punto de gestarse.- ¡Polonia dice que fiesta en el palacio! ¡Vamos todos para allá!

- Ah...Alfred...'-le mascullo irritado Herakles, apuntando a Kiku con un ademan de la cabeza dando a entender que estaba interrumpiendo algo.

- Ah... _Sorry, dud..._

- ¡¿Quien les dio permiso para hacer una fiesta en el palacio de mi reina?! - esta vez era Arthur Kirkland el que llegaba hacia ellos gritando - ¡Es inaceptable!

- Ohh, vamos Iggy ¡No se podía desperdiciar tanta decoracion! - lo intento calmar Alfred – Ademas..¡FIESTA!

- ¡No seas baka, baka!

- ¡Y tu no seas amargado, cejas!

- ¡Para de decirme "cejas"!

- ¡Pero si eres una ceja andante!

Herakles suspiro, resignado mirando la escena.

- No van a cambiar...¿Cierto?

Kiku a su lado rió y nego con la cabeza.

- No lo creo, Herakles-san...¿Por que mejor no lo dejamos solos y vamos a la fiesta?

Grecia lo miro por un momento, para luego sonreirle, tomarlo de la mano y dirigirlo a la fiesta, dejando a las otras dos naciones en disputa, atrás.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOY A MATARTE BLOODY MOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

- Que lindo es el amor ¿No, Hades? - pregunto Eros mirando la escena desde su lugar de privilegio en el mundo de los Dioses.

- No es lindo...¡Yo queria ver sangre! ¡Auch! ¡Atenea, no seas bruta!

- Pues entonces, callate, Tio...- la Diosa de la sabiduria se paseo entre los dos Hombres y después de unos segundos les dedico una sonrisa malevola que el mismo dios del Inframundo se estremecio de miedo.

- ¿Q-que tienes, sobrinita?

- ¿Yo? Naaaada... Pero bueno...- la mujer continuo paseandose, feliz – después de haberle prestado nuestra ayuda a los mortales...Nos merecemos la paga...¿No?

- ¡Claro, Atenea! - aplaudio Eros feliz – Pero yo con esa hermosa boda, me doy por pagado...

- ¡No seas tarado, Eros! ¡Hay que exigir lo que nos merecemos! ¡DOMINACION MUNDIAL! ¡MUAAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Todos seran uno con Had..!

- ¡Silencio! - lo interrumpio la Diosa – Bueno..La paga por fin ha llegado, Tio...¡Hungria!

Atenea chasqueo los dedos y en medio de la nada se materializo el cuerpo de Elizaveta Herdervary, acarreando un enorme bulto envuelto en una bolsa de basura.

- ¡Hola! Aquí traje la paga, Atenea...¿Quieres que la saque?

- Espera un poco...-la mujer se volteo nuevamente hacia sus divinos familiares – Tio...ustedes dijo que queria dominar el mundo ¿No?

- Yup...para eso queriamos a America como paga...¿Nos lo trajeron a el? -pregunto emocionado el rey de los infiernos.

- No...¡Les trajimos algo mucho mejor! ¡Hungria, sacalo!

- ¡Si! -obedecio la joven y comenzo a desenvolver el bulto de su envoltorio, unos segundos mas tarde una cabeza rubio ceniza se asomo por entre los trozos de bolsa.

- ¿Q-que es....? - murmuro Eros mirando la escena atonito- ¡Ahhhh!

- Con ustedes, su paga...- anuncio Elizaveta, feliz- ¡El señor Ivan Braginsky!

- ¿Ah?...¡Hola, da! - saludo el ruso, abrazando a los dos Dioses - ¿Ustedes también quieren ser uno con Rusia, da?

- ¡!

* * *

- ¿Donde esta Ivan?

- No se...¡¿Y a Quien le importa, Liet?! - Grito Polonia mientras llevaba en brazos a su nuevos esposo a travez del pasillo y la lluvia de arroz hasta la lujosa limosina que acababan de contratar para dirigirlos a su luna de miel - ¡Osea, olvidate de el! ¡Ahora eres Mio!

- Ah – suspiro el Lituano – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Metros mas allá, observando como la nueva feliz pareja subia al automovil acompañado de los llantos de las damas de honor (y uno que otro moco de Francis), se encontraban los 4 heroes de nuestra historia. Dos de ellos, observando anonadados la escena y los otros dos...Bueno... los otros dos...

- ¡Bloody Moron! ¡Para de burlarte de mis cejas!

- ¡Pero si eso he hecho toda la vida! Que te haya dicho un par de cosas bonitas recien, no quiere decir que vaya a cambiar ese habito...¡Solo lo dije para recuperar mi cuerpo!

- ¡Arrrrrg.... TE DETESTOOOO!

- Ah... -suspiro Herakles Karpusi, intentando ignorar la pelea de los otros dos, mirando como el limo de Feliks y Toris emprendia el rumbo – ¿Por que... si nosotros, se supone, somos los protagonistas de esta historia...Son ellos los que tienen un final feliz?

- Como usted dijo hace unos momentos... ¿Quien dice que ellos seran los unicos con un final feliz? - dijo Kiku, mirando al helénico con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿A-ah que te refieres?

Kiku abrio la palma de su mano y le mostro a Herakles la ya famosa caja de terciopelo blanco. El griego casi sufre un infarto al verla.

- Se le cayo mientras bailaba hace un rato – dijo Kiku con una leve y un tanto nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro- Y dejeme decirle, que tiene un gran gusto el Joyas. Quien vaya a recibirlo...es una persona muy afortunada.

- No te hagas el desentendido, Kiku...- contesto Herakles – Sabes perfectamente que es para ti...

- Entonces...-Kiku se puso mas colorado que un tomate y agrego en un susurro - ¿Por que no me lo entrega ahora?

Herakles se sorprendio y permanecio en shock durante unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

- No es el momento, Kiku...

- P-pero...- el tono decepcionado de la voz del oriental casi hace vacilar al mediterraneo.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Kiku... No nos apresuremos... No es necesario casarnos ya para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo...Ademas... -el helénico mira a su alrededor y suspiro – Creo que lo ultimo que quiero por ahora es una boda...

Kiku lo miro ceñudo.

- En ese caso...-Kiku se volteo y miro al ingles, que aun seguia peleando con Alfred- Vamonos, Arthur-san...

- ¿Ah? - el britanico parecía tener problemas para entender a la primera a Kiku, pero de inmediato su rostro se ilumino y sonrió, algo altanero, mirando de reojo a Alfred – Vamonos, Kiku...

Arthur se puso frente al japones y lo miro sonriente.

- Espere un momento – dijo el oriental y se puso nuevamente frente a Herakles, entregandole la cajita en la mano – Nos vemos en otra oportunidad, Herakles-san.

Inmediatamente después de eso y dejando al griego completamente anonadado, Japon se puso junto al ingles y ese le tomo el brazo, tal cual una pareja y se dirigieron a la salida del palacio, en donde los esperaba un lujoso carruaje.

- ¿D-donde van? -pregunto, algo asustado Alfred.

- ¿A donde? - rió Kirkland – Pues... tenemos un carruaje y una habitacion de Hotel ya pagada...No vamos a desperdiciar todo eso...¿O si?

A Herakles y a Alfred el alma se les cayo a los pies.

- U-Ustedes no pueden...N-No...despues de … - balbuceo el americano, mientras la pareja se subia al carruaje. - ¡Ya dejen de bromear!

- Nadie esta bromeando, Alfred-san...¡Nos vemos! - sonrió Kiku, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del carro y este partia, tirado por corceles y se perdia por las calles inglesas.

- ¿C-como pudieron...?

- Alfred...espera – Dijo subitamente Herakles con la vista fija en un punto inexistente. Su mente se había perdido en el instante en que Kiku cerro la puerta del carro. Había algo en la mano del oriental..._Un destello rosado_.

- ¿A-Ah?...¡Herakles! ¿Acaso no reaccionas? ¡Todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en va-..? ¿Ah? - Alfred dejo de vociferar cuando observo como Karpusi abria el cofre de terciopelo, que recientemente Kiku le había devuelto.

Dentro del cofre ya no había ningun anillo. En su lugar... había una nota.

_"Sabia que me daria una respuesta como esa Herakles-san, pero aun así me di el permiso de usar tan bella pieza de joyeria, con todo el significado que esta conlleva._

_Los esperamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones._

_Polonia y Lituania no seran los unicos con un final feliz...¿O si?_

_Los aman._

_-Arthur Kirkland y Kiku Honda_

_P.D: Las llaves estan en sus bolsillos..._

Alfred y Herakles se llevaron por inercia las manos a los bolsillos y ahi pudieron sentir el peso de un par de llaves y un papel con una direccion distinta para cada uno.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos por unos segundos antes de que en sus rostros se formaran las mas radiantes de las sonrisas.

- ¡Corre, Herakles, corre!

- ¡Ahi viene un bus!

- ¡Subete, Subete!

Y así el Americano y el Griego salieron el palacio y se lanzaron a las calles Londinenses, felices de poder decir que ambos tendrian su merecido final feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

- Así que... ¡Felicidades, Alfred! ¡Por fin Perderas tu Virginidad!

- ¡Callate, Herakles, no digas tonterias!

- ¡Jajajajaja!

**

* * *

****Notas de la Autora: **¡Por fin! Termine Este fic, el final es un EPIC FAIL, pero espero que el largo del capitulo compense lo malo del final y el retraso en este ultimo epidosio! Lamento en serio haberlas hecho esperar tanto para tan poco. Pero se hizo lo que se puede. Espero que la hayan pasado bien leyendo este invento extraño de una mente perturbada. Y sobre todo...**Mil Gracias a Todas**!!  
Nos vemos en el proximo Fic!


End file.
